TOME 3 : La voie de la guérison
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Après les horreurs à Port-Réal, les voilà loin de cet enfer pour tenter de reconstruire une nouvelle vie. La douleur physique n'égale pas la douleur morale et ils vont devoir trouver leur chemin en travers tout cela. Est-ce que la paix et la tranquillité triompheront de la peur et du pouvoir ? Trouveront-ils la rédemption dans ce Sanctuaire ? UA, SandorxOC, Romance/Angoisse, noté T
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle partie, nouveaux suspenses !

J'ai beaucoup lu de SandorxSansa et de SandorxOC donc autant vous dire que je vais faire beaucoup de romance ici lol ! Avec un mélange d'angoisse et de suspense *-* Le mélange bien épicé.

 _Résumé_ : Après les horreurs à Port-Réal, les voilà loin de cet enfer pour tenter de reconstruire une nouvelle vie. La douleur physique n'égale pas la douleur morale et ils vont devoir trouver leur chemin en travers tout cela. Est-ce que la paix et la tranquillité triompheront de la peur et du pouvoir ? Trouveront-ils la rédemption dans ce Sanctuaire ?

Appariemment **SandorxEmerys** , très UA, Romance et Angoisse principalement. Suite des deux autres parties, un bout de chemin ensemble et dans les griffes du Lion.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mon OC Emerys Raven. Rien de cet univers incroyable et fantastique que GRRM a créé pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Bonne découverte pour cette suite !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Douleur. Hallucination. Ténèbres. Angoisse. Peur.

 _Toutes ses choses toutes pires les unes que les autres et ce sentiment d'impuissance qui bloque votre respiration. Ne pas pouvoir les contrôler ni même les exprimer, il n'y a rien de plus horrible que cela._

Combien de minutes, d'heures ou même de jours ?

 _Lorsque le temps vous échappe et que vous perdez pieds dans un océan d'abysse, qu'il n'y a rien pour vous aider à sortir de cette prison imaginaire mais que vous essayez tout de même de remonter dans le monde de la réalité. Un combat éternel et sans fin._

Il pouvait entendre mais il ne pouvait pas interagir. Les premiers jours furent les plus déroutants et les plus difficiles. Essayant d'attirer l'attention ou même de dire quelque chose sans que le corps n'obéisse aux directives. Il pouvait entendre les pas ainsi que des voix mais jamais il ne pouvait produire de son.

La fièvre était très forte. Elle frappait sans relâche son corps déjà bien meurtri ainsi que son esprit épuisé. Mais néanmoins il pouvait entendre certains mots ou quelques phrases encourageantes durant cette période infernale. Par moment la voix d'un homme et à d'autre la voix d'une femme lui chuchotait à son oreille.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils disaient exactement mais quelques fois il pouvait sentir le doux toucher d'une main contre sa joue chaude ou contre son front en sueur, tentant de le rassurer alors qu'il se faisait dévorer par la maladie.

Combien de temps … Le temps était un sacré voleur.

Il ne pouvait pas avaler de la nourriture car son estomac se rebellait violemment dès que ses lèvres sèches entraient en contact avec le rebord d'un bol. Il ne pouvait pas se nourrir et il n'en avait pas très envie non plus. Tout lui faisait tellement mal et ce qu'il souhaitait le plus était de dormir et d'atténuer cette douleur insupportable.

Malheureusement, les voix autour de lui l'empêchaient de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres et cela l'agaçait énormément même s'il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer. S'il avait sa voix de retour, ciel, il aurait crié un juron à leurs visages et les auraient chassé au loin ! Mais tout comme le reste de son corps il n'en avait aucunement la force.

Puis vint les hallucinations dût à la haute fièvre. S'il le pouvait il effacerait à jamais cette partie humiliante de sa vie. Il voyait des choses qui n'avait vraiment aucun sens la toute première fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, gémissent à la lumière inexistante dans la pièce.

Il parlait tout seul en voulant se lever et en disant qu'un loup géant l'observait au pied du lit. Puis se loup se transforma en corbeau à trois yeux puis finalement en Emerys. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de commencer à l'insulter et lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre imbécile qui ne méritait que de mourir après toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait faites.

Ce n'était plus Emerys mais la Montagne à présent.

Son frère se moquait de sa faiblesse, cloué à un lit sans que personne ne se soucie de lui. Il lui disait qu'il avait gagné le combat judiciaire et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à faire ses jeux de torture sur Emerys.

Ce jour-là, Sandor Clegane n'avait jamais été aussi fou.

Le mélange du lait de pavot, de la fièvre, de la douleur ainsi que de la maladie qui le rongeaient l'avait rendu complètement hystérique et hors de contrôle. Il ne voyait rien autour de lui, seulement la Montagne qui riait au pied de son lit dans son armure de garde Royal, le heaume cachant son visage.

Mais alors l'imposant homme retira son heaume et ce fut le choc. Il ne ressemblait à plus rien, sa peau était grisâtre munis de crevasses et ses yeux injectés de sang. Il avait l'air d'un mort vivant avec une bouche complètement tordue, les dents rebondissantes sur le sol lorsque la pourriture commença soudainement à le réduire en cendre.

Heureusement que les voix à ses côtés réussirent à le maintenir au lit car s'ils n'avaient pas été là, il aurait sans doute atterrit sur le sol avec ses cris de rages. Son horrible monstre de frère avait détruit ce qu'il aimait le plus.

 _La douleur était atroce … Mais l'odeur encore pire !_

Peut-être pleurait-il ou peut-être qu'il criait mais les souvenirs de son enfance l'accablaient sans aucune pitié. Il se revoyait sur le chemin de Port-Réal avec la jeune Arya Stark puis ensuite avec Emerys et enfin avec cet homme Barry. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il réussit à repousser les mauvais souvenirs et se concentrer sur les rares bons qu'il possédait.

La fois ou Arya se moqua de lui et de son regard qu'il avait pour Emerys, celle où il chantait l'hymne à la gloire, les bons combats qu'il avait eus dans les tavernes, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il aimait cette femme et qu'elle l'aimait aussi ...

Toutes ses choses-là l'aidait à traverser cette période d'hallucination. Il souffrait physiquement mais moralement il allait beaucoup mieux, même si les voix autour de lui disaient le contraire. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de sa chère Emerys mais l'autre … Cette voix d'homme un peu rocailleuse ne lui disait rien du tout.

Entendant pour la première fois la voix d'Emerys après si longtemps lui faisait tellement de bien. Même s'il ne pouvait pas bouger ni même parler, il avait retrouvé sa faculté auditive et il en remercia pour la toute première fois les Dieux imaginaires.

Un jour un vieil homme lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il croie aux Dieux. Il croyait en ce qu'il voyait et en ce qu'il entendait.

Combien de temps passait ? Assis dans ce lit à souffrir le martyr.

Sa jambe droite lui faisait terriblement mal et bien qu'il se rappelle petit à petit de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir des derniers instants de sa vie avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il essayait mais le mal de crâne continuel et le lait de pavot à répétition l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Les mains chaudes d'Emerys le guidaient à chaque fois pour boire ou manger même si la plupart du temps il refusait la nourriture car son estomac se rebellait. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux et la regarder, au moins une fois avant de mourir.

Enfin, si les Dieux décidaient de le prendre après toute cette torture inutile ! Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle avec lui ?!

Il avait essayé de faire sortir des sons de sa gorge mais sa poitrine était en feu et le faisait tousser dès qu'il voulait utiliser ses cordes vocales. Il haïssait cette maudite impuissance ! Il était un Clegane et un vrai qui n'avait aucune faiblesse !

Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il dormait qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il jurait intérieurement. Pourquoi ? Encore et encore cette question. Il souffrait sans arrêt et ne valait pas la peine d'être sauvé, il ne le méritait pas après tout. Qu'avait-il encore à accomplir ? Les souvenirs du combat avec son frère et d'Emerys commencèrent à refaire surface.

Elle avait été torturée … Son frère avait fait cela pour elle. Il n'y avait rien qui existait en ce monde pour calmer la colère et le dégoût qu'éprouvait Sandor. La Montagne avait toujours été un monstre qui appréciait torturer et tuer les gens, même les innocents.

Il gémit pour au moins la centième fois alors que quelqu'un toucha sa blessure à la jambe. L'odeur épouvantable de sa blessure indiquait qu'elle s'était à nouveau infectée. Le fémur brisé … Comme si son frère ne lui avait pas déjà tout prit.

Son visage, son enfance, ses parents, sa sœur … Emerys. Maintenant Gregor était mort et par sa propre main. Nul n'équivalait ce sentiment de puissance et de fierté. Cela était presque aussi beau que le visage décomposé de Cersei Lannister au moment des faits.

Une vive douleur lui donna le tournis et lui fit cambrer le dos violemment en arrière dans le matelas, les mains serrant le bord du lit. Il gardait les yeux fermés et pouvait sentir la sueur froide couler le long de son front fiévreux et dans sa nuque. Comme toujours, les douces mains d'Emerys montèrent à ses joues pour le rassurer alors que ses bandages étaient changés.

Elle lui parlait, son pouce frottant calmement son côté brûlé. Il pouvait presque s'imaginer le visage de la femme inquiète devant lui avec ses beaux yeux noirs encadrer par sa chevelure platine. Il ne l'avait plus regardé depuis si longtemps … La dernière fois avait été un cauchemar. Tout le sang, les bleus et le vide dans ses yeux.

Son cœur courait rapidement dans sa poitrine et la douleur ne le laissait jamais en Paix. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux ni même produire de son, il était coincé dans son propre corps alors qu'il se battait pour sortir de cet Enfer.

La douce voix continua de lui parler tranquillement et bien que la brume qui embaumait son cerveau l'empêche de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, il se détendit et laissa l'homme travailler sur sa blessure putride à la jambe.

Sandor sombra une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil sans rêve.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il n'y avait pas de bruit autour de lui. Pas un seul petit bruit et pendant un court instant, il pensait qu'il était mort durant son sommeil mais la petite douleur lancinante à l'arrière de ses yeux le ramena à la réalité.

Non, il n'était définitivement pas encore mort. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on le ramène à la vie ? Il était pourtant près à partir et à laisser ce monde de brute et de pourriture. Il s'était suffisamment battu et n'avait pas le droit à une nouvelle chance, du moins pas pour lui.

Sandor se crispa puis gémit doucement en essayant de lever les bras, les yeux fermés hermétiquement. Il se sentait faible et dans les vapes, choses qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir pas même après avoir été grièvement brûlé.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et attendit quelque instant que sa vue devienne à peu près nette. Il déglutit silencieusement, ayant la gorge un peu sèche puis cligna des yeux alors qu'il s'adaptait à la luminosité dans la pièce. Il ne reconnaissait aucunement l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était une modeste chambre avec une porte à sa gauche et une fenêtre en face de son lit simple.

Une épaisse fourrure recouvrait son corps pour le maintenir au chaud et une petite bougie brillait tranquillement sur une commode aux côtés de son lit. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose mais il pouvait néanmoins voir les petites toiles d'araignées dans les coins du plafond en bois et la forme d'un coffre sous la fenêtre où reposait son armure.

Elle avait été nettoyée et brillait un peu aux rayons lumineux de la bougie. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son sang ou de celui son frère, comme si le terrible combat n'avait jamais eu lieu. Sandor ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qui était arrivé et pendant un moment il paniqua à l'idée qu'Emerys était encore là-bas.

Il ravala sa salive puis tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Cette impuissance commençait grandement à l'énerver ! Il soupira de frustration puis réessaya de bouger au moins le haut de son corps à l'aide de ses coudes.

Ce fut très difficile étant donné qu'il n'avait plus rien fait de ses membres depuis un long moment. Combien de temps exactement avait-il été comme cela ? Il l'ignorait encore mais il n'allait plus rester dans ce lit un moment de plus !

Malheureusement n'ayant pas beaucoup manger, Sandor retomba sur les oreillers avec un petit grognement lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur dans sa jambe droite. Le fémur, il se souvint maintenant.

 _Mon frère m'avait gravement amoché avant qu'il ne meurt pour de bon …_ Se dit sarcastiquement Sandor dans sa tête.

Il laissa sortir un nouveau soupir de ses poumons puis reconcentra sa vision sur le plafond et enfin autour de lui. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était en fait pas tout seul dans la pièce.

Emerys était là, assise sur une chaise sur le côté gauche de son lit et à son chevet. Elle dormait profondément avec la tête un peu ballante sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés et la respiration calme. Elle portait une robe blanche simple à manche courte avec un petit tablier sale qui s'arrêtait au niveau des cuisses.

Sandor déglutit péniblement puis prit une bonne prise sur le matelas sous lui tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la forme endormie d'Emerys. Ses cheveux platine tombaient devant elle sur ses épaules, plus soyeux que jamais. Elle avait l'air plutôt bien même s'il pouvait entrevoir de vieilles ecchymoses autour de son cou et sur ses bras.

Les bleus avaient pris une couleur jaunâtre avec le temps et même si elle avait l'air bien physiquement, Sandor savait parfaitement qu'intérieurement s'était une toute autre histoire. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher après tout ?! Il avait vu de quoi était capable les Lannister avec le petit oiseau alors avec Emerys il n'osait même pas l'imaginer …

Colère s'empara de lui suivit par de la culpabilité. Il aurait voulu être là plus tôt et faire encore plus de mal à ses monstres mais il avait été aveuglé par son envie de vengeance et maintenant Emerys en avait subi les conséquences.

Elle bougea pendant son sommeil puis redressa lentement la tête en clignant des yeux, encore à moitié endormie. Elle s'étira puis se redressa sur sa chaise en tentant de retirer la fatigue de ses yeux avec ses poings. Elle se concentra ensuite sur le visage du Limier et sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était réveillé après si longtemps …

Sa gorge se serra violemment, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était conscient après tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle cligna des yeux puis fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

Aucun des deux ne parlait, ils ne faisaient que de se regarder fixement en écoutant la respiration de l'autre dans une sorte de réconfort. Ils étaient tous deux heureux de voir l'autre en vie et plus ou moins en santé après si longtemps.

Emerys finit par sourire, le menton tremblant sous le poids de l'émotion. Sandor continuait de la regarder fixement sans l'ombre d'un sourire, les yeux fiévreux et un visage impassible même si à l'intérieur ce fut un chamboulement. Toute sa poitrine criait pour l'air et lui faisait mal par le soulagement et cette soudaine joie qu'il éprouvait.

Reconnaissance passa les traits du visage d'Emerys alors qu'elle baissa un instant les yeux avec un petit sourire aux coins lèvres, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts posés sur ses genoux. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire et surtout le remercier mais elle n'y trouva pas la force de le faire pour l'instant.

Alors elle se leva tranquillement à ses pieds puis leva à nouveau les yeux sur le visage un peu confus du Limier silencieux. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter en positionnant ses doigts derrière la ficelle qui tenait son tablier tâché de sang puis délia délicatement le nœud.

Sandor suivit du regard le tablier tombé au sol puis regarda à nouveau Emerys à la fois confus mais aussi soulagé de la voir, bien qu'il ne le lui montre pas extérieurement. Il continua de fixer silencieusement la beauté tout en gardant un contrôle sur sa respiration, les doigts serrant le matelas dans une poigne.

Emerys s'approcha du lit puis souleva les couvertures pour s'y glisser sur Sandor en veillant à ne pas lui causer de douleur lorsqu'elle mit son poids sur lui. Elle détendit les muscles de son corps lorsqu'il laissa un court soupir sortir de sa poitrine puis encercla ses bras autour de son cou en cachant son visage dans son épaule, les jambes replier contre ses hanches.

Sandor resta un instant là sans bouger ni même respirer, complètement prit au dépourvu. Mais alors il fit comme Emerys. Il se détendit en enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle et en la gardant fermement auprès de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse.

Il ferma les yeux puis prit une profonde inspiration dans ses doux cheveux platine, une main sur ses omoplates et l'autre autour de sa taille. Elle était là et bien réelle, vivante et toujours à l'aimer. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui existait, seulement lui et elle dans un lieu calme et en sécurité.

Emerys ferma elle aussi les yeux, gardant une prise ferme sur l'homme qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Elle n'y avait pas cru, ni à Port-Réal ni même ici. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée qu'un homme puisse faire quelque chose comme ça pour elle, tout cela par amour.

Un homme dont l'histoire racontait tant de mauvaises choses à son sujet, un homme froid et sans âme. Et pourtant …

Elle sentait la chaleur de sa large poitrine rayonnée contre la sienne et se rendit très vite compte que son contact lui avait énormément manqué. Sandor lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle sourit faiblement lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts jouer avec quelques brins de ses cheveux, lui rappelant quelques souvenirs agréables.

Sandor avait du mal à garder son cœur sous contrôle et pour une fois, cela ne l'énerva guère. Il était seul ici avec Emerys sans personne pour le juger alors il pouvait baisser sa garde et profiter de l'instant précieux. Il resserra ses bras autour de la femme contre lui en continuant de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mauvais tour de son imagination.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre le sien et presque au même rythme effréné. Elle était belle et bien réelle, tout était vrai et rien de cela n'avait été un rêve. Son frère était mort et il avait sauvé Emerys en restant miraculeusement en vie.

Loin de Port-Réal et loin du danger.

L'une des très rares fois dans sa vie, Sandor sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait pleuré que deux fois depuis qu'il était enfant. Lorsque son frère lui avait brûlé le visage et quand ses parents avaient étés mystérieusement tués.

Il ne laissait pas les larmes tombés bien évidemment mais il pouvait sentir le poids de l'émotion lui brouiller la vue et lui donner un pincement au creux de son estomac. S'il n'avait pas été autant endurcit, Sandor aurait très certainement laissé les larmes tomber et montrer une grande faiblesse. Il ravala sa salive puis bloqua un moment sa respiration pour tenter de se calmer.

Emerys lui montrait tant d'affection et même s'il avait fait toutes ses choses pour elle, il pensait toujours encore qu'il ne méritait pas cela. Il n'avait jamais rien mérité de toute façon et pourtant elle était là, contre lui à prouver encore et encore ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire.

Sandor garda une prise ferme sur la femme qu'il aimait tout en se réconciliant avec lui-même.

* * *

A suivre …

Les pauvres, le chemin sera long et douloureux mais il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir en travers les ténèbres. GoT n'a jamais été clément avec ses personnages donc gardez cela à l'esprit pour la suite des évènements.

A votre avis, qui est l'homme qui s'occupe de Sandor avec Emerys ? ^^ Je pense que la plupart s'en doute déjà lol, c'est la suite des séries.

A bientôt, VP


	2. Chapter 2

Suite !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sandor s'était rendormi avec Emerys dans son lit mais lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était tout seul dans sa chambre. Il devait être très tôt car il pouvait voir les formes des arbres à l'extérieur de la fenêtre en face de son lit.

Il soupira longuement tout en passant une main contre son visage fatigué. Il sentit à quel point sa barbe avait poussée et se demanda vaguement combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il était dans ce lit, agonisant.

«Trois longues semaines de combat, je ne pensais pas vous voir éveiller de sitôt !»

Sandor se crispa dans son lit à la voix masculine à sa droite, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un soit là avec lui dans la chambre. S'agissait-il de l'homme qu'il avait entendu plusieurs fois au cours de sa maladie ?

Il descendit la main de son visage puis regarda sur le côté à l'étranger qui lui avait parlé. C'était un homme d'âge mûr avec des cheveux bouclés grisonnant, une courte barbe et des yeux gris. Il lui souriait sciemment alors qu'il était assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit en tenant un seau et un linge.

«T'es qui toi …» Marmonna d'une voix rocailleuse, Sandor. Il grimaça puis avala à la douleur prononcée dans sa gorge lorsque ses mots sortirent. Il n'avait plus utilisé sa voix depuis si longtemps qu'il avait un peu de mal à s'exprimer.

«Je suis le Septon Ray. C'est Emerys qui vous a amener jusqu'à moi.» Répondit Ray en se levant de sa chaise et en posant le seau d'eau sur le côté.

Sandor le suivit silencieusement du regard alors que l'homme récupéra des bandages et retira la couverture de ses jambes. Il l'aida à se réinstaller contre les coussins dans une position redresser afin qu'il puisse travailler sur sa jambe blessée.

Ce fut là qu'il vit l'étendu des dégâts à sa jambe non couverte. Un immense pansement recouvrait la totalité de sa cuisse et il pouvait y voir beaucoup de traces de sang, même sur le matelas sous lui. Sandor renifla puis détourna un instant les yeux lorsque le Septon Ray délia le bandage.

«Ce n'est pas très beau à voir mais la plaie guérit assez bien. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance vous savez ! Vous êtes un sacré combattant, je ne pensais pas pouvoir réussir à vous faire rester en vie.» Avoua Ray en riant légèrement tandis que ses doigts travaillaient rapidement sur le tissu.

«Faut croire que la vie s'accroche à moi.» Répondit calmement Sandor en posant la tête en arrière contre le mur. Il baissa les yeux sur sa jambe et laissa paraître une petite grimace dégoûtée à son apparence répugnante.

«Ou que vous teniez précieusement à elle ! Je n'ai jamais vu un homme comme vous, si désespéré de continuer. Je n'avais peut-être pas grand espoir mais la jeune femme croyait en vous.» Continua le Septon Ray en jetant le bandage au sol.

Sandor fronça les sourcils puis grinça des dents lorsqu'il ressentit une pointe de douleur dans sa jambe. Cela lui faisait nettement moins mal qu'auparavant mais il avait toujours quelques petites douleurs de temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'il la bougeait. La peau avait été recousue et les gros fils noirâtres ressortaient avec du sang séché dessus mais au moins l'os avait été remis en place. La couleur de sa peau autour de la plaie était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, jaunâtre avec des touches violacées. Pas étonnant qu'il avait déliré pendant si longtemps lors de son stade de guérison !

«Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'envie de vous battre ?» Demanda soudainement Ray en prenant le seau sur la commode et en y trempant le linge dedans.

«La haine, la colère … Où sommes-nous ?» Sandor changea rapidement de sujet et plissa un peu les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le linge humide contre sa jambe et sur la blessure. Ray leva quelques secondes les yeux de son travail pour regarder ceux luisant de fatigue du Limier puis les rabaissa avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Nous sommes dans un petit village non loin des Eyrié. Il s'agit d'un lieu de recueillement où nous n'avons pas recourt à la violence. Nous vivons ici en parfaite harmonie et je veillerais à ce que cela reste ainsi.» Expliqua Ray en retirant les restes du sang loin de la blessure. Il n'avait pas besoin de refaire les coutures car sa jambe allait se remettre d'elle-même à présent.

«Un endroit sans violence … En voilà un lieu paradisiaque !» Dit sarcastiquement Sandor en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y croyait absolument pas qu'un village puisse être sans violence ni aucune forme de méchanceté car le propre de l'homme était d'être cupide et égoïste.

«Il suffit d'y croire ! Vous ne pouvez pas encore le comprendre mais je suis sûr que vous suivrez un chemin différent à présent. De plus, vous avez une excellente compagnie !» S'écria Ray en remettant la couverture sur la jambe blessée de Sandor.

Le Chien ne répondit pas comme il le dévisagea un court instant, pas totalement sûr de comprendre où le vieillard voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui et encore moins à son histoire de Paix à la mords moi le nœud.

Le Septon Ray cacha un autre de ses sourires en se levant de la chaise et en plaçant le seau à côté de la petite commode. Il attendit quelques instants en regardant pensivement le plafond puis finit par se rassoir avec un petit soupir fatigué.

«Vous avez énormément de chance avec elle, une femme si douce et si intelligente. Elle n'a pas quitté une seule fois vos côtés durant votre lourd traitement. Elle craignait que si elle s'éloignait, vous pourriez vous réveiller ou pire, mourir. Cette idée lui faisait si peur, je vois encore son visage.» Dit-il en levant une main vers son propre visage alors qu'il se souvenait «Elle vous aime et c'est tout ce qui compte finalement.»

«Je me demande encore comment une femme comme elle à atterrit avec vous et surtout dans son état. Vous étiez au bord de la mort mais Emerys n'avait pas fière allure non plus.» Ray descendit ses yeux sur le visage perplexe de Sandor qui écoutait attentivement.

«C'est une bonne personne. Une fille forte qui ne méritait pas toutes ses horreurs.» Répondit-il dans un soupir. Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix et il dût déglutir à la sensation désagréable dans sa bouche. Non seulement il avait soif mais il avait aussi une remontée de culpabilité dans sa poitrine.

«Qui peut dire qui mérite quoi dans notre monde … Même en vous amenant ici dans son piteux état, elle ne voulait pas se faire guérir tant que vous n'étiez pas entre de bonnes mains. Je me suis beaucoup battu avec elle puis lorsque vous ne souffriez plus, elle a accepté que je l'examine.» Finit d'un air sombre Ray en baissant la tête, le sourire mourant lentement de ses lèvres.

Sandor décida de ne rien dire et laisser l'homme bavard lui dire ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il grimaça lorsqu'il essaya de se remettre un peu mieux en arrière dans les oreillers sans se faire trop mal. C'était fou à quel point il se sentait fatiguer après tout ce temps à dormir ! Il soupira puis laissa ses bras tomber à ses côtés, les yeux parcourant la fenêtre en face de lui.

Le ciel était grisonnant et sans prévenir, la pluie tomba doucement à l'extérieur. Il se demanda brièvement où était Emerys et si elle allait bien … Il avala puis leva les yeux vers le Septon Ray qui évitait son regard, les bras derrière son dos. L'homme reprit une profonde inspiration puis leva le menton en laissant un petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

«Je lui demandais sans cesse d'où venaient toutes ses blessures … Et comment avait-elle pu y survivre car aucune femme n'aurait survécu à cela.» Il s'arrêta comme pour effacer ses pensées puis se racla la gorge en regardant Sandor droit dans les yeux.

«Elle refusait de me dire quoi que ce soit, me répondant simplement qu'elle irait bien maintenant et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. J'ignorais de quoi elle parlait, mais je l'ai vue. Quelque chose dans ses yeux était mort. Peut-être la joie ou bien même l'étincelle de vie mais je savais que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.» Il se rassit calmement sur la chaise en mettant ses coudes sur ses genoux, les yeux montant pensivement le long du mur.

«Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce regard me terrifiait tant, ni même pourquoi cette femme avait autant souffert mais je voulais l'aider. J'ai appris à la connaître pendant ses trois semaines difficiles. J'ai guéris toutes ses blessures et elle en a guérit d'autres … Je suppose qu'elle vous avait déjà fait ce petit tour de passepasse, non ?» Sourit Ray en levant les sourcils au Limier.

«Ça putain de magie.» Grommela-t-il au souvenir.

«Exactement ! Une femme incroyable avec un pouvoir de guérison, même aussi petit soit-il ! Elle ne le contrôle peut-être pas, mais elle contrôle autre chose de bien plus important qui pourrait changer toute la donne.» Continua Ray en plissant les yeux, mais ne s'arrêta pas là.

«Emerys est une femme très douce avec qui j'ai appris beaucoup de chose mais qui garde une rancœur profonde en elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé et même si je suis persuadé que vous le savez parfaitement, j'attendrais qu'elle me le dise de son propre chef !» Ray se posa en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise en laissant sortir un soupir.

Sandor était encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Bien qu'il aime entendre cela d'Emerys, le vieillard l'énervait plus qu'autre chose à parler sans arrêt alors que tout ce qu'il voulait à présent s'était de dormir ! Il grogna sous son souffle puis joua avec ses doigts sur la couverture, patientant sagement que l'homme le laisse enfin tranquille.

«C'est tellement dommage mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait fait une très bonne mère.» Ray s'arrêta lorsque la tête de Sandor claqua dans sa direction, les yeux larges à ses mots.

«Oh, excusez-moi je pensais que vous étiez au courant, mon jeune ami. Emerys portait un enfant mais malheureusement il était bien trop tard. Je n'aurais rien pu faire et elle non plus.» Dit-il calmement en baissant les yeux sur le sol, pas très fier de lui et de ses aveux.

Sandor était sans voix, la bouche à moitié ouverte et ses yeux fixés sur l'homme dans la chaise à côté de son lit. Emerys … Avait porté un enfant. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir ni même comment réagir à cette néfaste nouvelle. Il était perplexe, les idées pas clair et une horrible envie de vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il avait mangé.

Un dégoût profond s'empara de lui en s'imaginant juste Barry ou son frère avec elle. Il ressentait une colère vive ainsi qu'une douloureuse tristesse dans sa poitrine quand les mots qui paraissaient faux de ce trou du cul de Mallister résonnèrent dans sa tête. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne lui avait pas menti ?

Et si c'était la Montagne, son propre frère qui avait … ? Sandor respira fortement par le nez tout en serrant les yeux fermés alors que des images terribles passèrent dans son esprit. Il se revoyait en train de tuer Gregor mais de plusieurs autres façons toutes pires les unes que les autres en veillant à ce qu'il souffre pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Juste à un petit moment dans sa panique il se demanda s'il était à l'origine de cet enfant mais il repoussa rapidement l'idée. Il ne pouvait pas l'être, elle lui aurait certainement dit lorsqu'il se réveilla. Mais alors devait-il être en colère contre elle ou au contraire, devait-il être désolé ?

«Je ne voulais pas vous créer un conflit interne, les mots m'échappent quelques fois. Si je peux vous rassurez d'une façon ou d'une autre, Emerys voulait vous en parlez lorsque vous serez à nouveau sur pied. Maintenant je dois vous laisser vous reposer avant que l'on vous apporte le repas !» S'écria le Septon Ray en riant et en claquant ses paumes sur ses genoux lorsqu'il se leva.

Sandor le suivit du regard mais ne dit rien, la respiration rapide et l'envie de meurtre. Il haïssait ce vieux, il haïssait tout le monde et ressentait l'envie monstre de laisser sortir sa colère au grand jour. Mais à la place, il se ravisa puis ouvrit la bouche pour demander une dernière chose au Septon.

«Comment sommes-nous arriver là en si peu de temps ?» Il fronça les sourcils, vraiment curieux de la réponse qu'il avait à lui offrir. S'ils étaient tous les deux en danger de mort, Emerys ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une semaine de route jusqu'ici.

Alors, comment ?

Ray s'arrêta devant la porte mais ne se retourna pas comme il réfléchissait à une réponse correcte. Il resta sur le seuil à contempler la porte puis finit par se tourner lentement vers Sandor sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, l'air sérieux.

«Je lui ai promis que je ne vous dirais rien et ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.» Répondit l'homme en levant les sourcils. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la forme du Limier puis sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul face à ses pensées.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emerys revint lui rendre visite bien plus tard, après que le soir soit tombé sur la région. Elle se sentait nettement plus légère et arborait un large sourire sur ses lèvres, un air de nostalgie en elle. Elle avait passé la journée à l'extérieur en visitant le village qu'elle n'avait même pas encore vue depuis ses trois dernières semaines.

Elle n'avait pas pu, pas vraiment. Depuis qu'Emerys était ici avec le Limier, elle n'avait pas pris une minute pour elle-même. Alors elle avait visité l'endroit luxuriant, fait connaissance avec les habitants du village et surtout eu besoin d'être un peu seule.

Lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir, Emerys ne se précipita pas à l'intérieur comme avait fait les femmes et les enfants du village. Non, elle jouissait de l'eau et resta donc un long moment à profiter de la fraîcheur de la pluie sur son visage et son corps.

Finalement, après une après-midi entière à se prélasser et à visiter, Emerys rentra dans la petite maison un peu en retrait des autres habitations qui appartenait au Septon Ray. Elle appréciait énormément l'homme. Il les avait aidés sans même les connaître et pour cela, elle lui en était grandement reconnaissante.

Leurs chemins s'étaient croisés tout à fait par hasard et s'il n'avait pas été là, elle et Sandor seraient déjà morts à l'heure qu'il était.

Frissonnant involontairement à la pensée, Emerys passa la porte de la maison en apportant avec elle un bol de soupe chaude ainsi que de la boisson. Les filles du village avaient fait un grand plat pour tout le monde et même si elle aimait leur compagnie, Sandor avait besoin d'attention et d'un peu de nourriture.

Elle entra tranquillement dans la maison, cherchant du regard si le Septon Ray était dans les parages. Elle l'appela mais elle n'eut aucune réponse donc elle en déduisit qu'il n'était pas présent dans la maison. Emerys poussa la porte de la chambre avec son épaule tout en faisant équilibrer le bol de soupe ainsi que le verre dans ses mains.

Sandor ne dormait pas, il était redresser contre les oreillers et la regardait silencieusement entré dans la pièce. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis la nuit dernière et avait même pensé un moment qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Même si l'idée le dérangeait assez, il garda une expression brute sur son visage.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et immédiatement Emerys lui sourit sciemment en déposant le bol de soupe sur la commode à côté de lui. Elle s'essuya les mains sur un linge puis en récupéra un autre dans un seau d'eau propre.

«Pardon pour le retard ! Je vous ai apporté du vin.» Dit-elle rapidement en lui haussant les sourcils, espérant que cette nouvelle lui procurerait une certaine joie.

Mais le Limier ne dit rien comme il continuait de la dévisager longuement sans rien dire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Cela déconcerta un peu Emerys mais elle ne dit rien de plus en se penchant en avant pour essuyer le font encore fiévreux de l'homme sur le lit. Sandor s'écarta loin d'elle mais la femme réussit tout de même à lui essuyer le front.

«Ne faites pas l'idiot Sandor ! Vous avez encore beaucoup de fièvre et si nous ne descendons pas -» Emerys s'arrêta lorsque le Limier la coupa brusquement en grognant.

«Tu prends encore ton travail de femme très à cœur ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être pris en charge toutes les cinq putain de minutes !» Il claqua durement au visage d'Emerys, agacé par son comportement.

Non seulement il détestait quand il était assister mais il haïssait encore plus entendre un vouvoiement de la part d'Emerys après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était vraiment exaspérant ! De plus, cette histoire de gamin lui trottait sans arrêt dans la tête mais il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne rien dire.

«Oui, je le prends à cœur en effet ! Excusez-moi de vouloir vous sauver la vie !» Cracha aussi froidement que possible Emerys en perdant son grand sourire. Le changement d'atmosphère choqua un peu Sandor mais il ne le montra pas pour autant.

Elle reprit le bol en main puis s'assit sur le bord du lit en tendant une cuillère au Chien. Lorsqu'il ne fit rien pour manger, elle leva un sourcil puis lui lança un regard menaçant ce qui suffit à l'homme pour obéir et prendre la cuillère. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls ou sinon il serait en train de chier la honte …

Il mangeait autant qu'il le pouvait mais au bout d'un moment, il toussa et sentit une horrible douleur se frayer un chemin dans sa poitrine en feu. Il toussa encore et encore en se penchant en avant puis gémit lorsque le rapide mouvement lui envoya une vague de douleur atroce en travers sa jambe.

«Septon Ray viendra bientôt changer vos bandages.» Dit plus calmement Emerys en gardant son expression froide. Elle était en colère et ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Limier se comportait aussi mal avec elle.

Elle essayait de se remémorer à quel moment elle avait fait quelque chose de mal mais elle ne trouva rien qui aurait pu les conduire à cet impasse. Après tout, il s'agissait de Sandor Clegane et tout le monde savait que c'était un homme grognon et de mauvaise humeur.

«Bonne nuit.» Emerys soupira puis après avoir une dernière fois essuyer le front fiévreux de Sandor, elle se leva et partit sans un mot.

Peut-être que le lendemain sera beaucoup mieux.

A suivre …

* * *

Désolé pour l'attente, j'essayerais de mettre à jour plus rapidement ^^

A bientôt, VP


	3. Chapter 3

Suite un peu plus triste … :(

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les prochains jours, Sandor avait été vraiment infecte avec Emerys et le Septon Ray.

Depuis qu'il était à nouveau conscient et non sous l'emprise de la fièvre, il n'arrêtait pas de jurer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne supportait plus de rester au lit enfermé dans une petite pièce sans pouvoir bouger ni même faire quoi que ce soit. C'était assez embarrassant pour lui, une situation pareille !

Emerys quant à elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître blesser à chaque fois qu'il disait des insultes ou réagissait brutalement. Elle comprenait parfaitement bien son envie de sortir d'ici, mais il n'était toujours pas encore en état de marcher et cela, il ne l'acceptait pas.

«Donne-moi du vin ! Pas cette merde ! L'eau m'assèche la gorge et je n'aime pas le goût.» S'énerva Sandor en jetant la gourde d'eau contre le mur en face de lui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme un enfant en bas âge.

«L'eau ne peut pas asséchée votre gorge et c'est normal qu'elle n'a pas de goût ! Arrêtez avec vos idioties et buvez !» Gronda Emerys en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Septon Ray se mit à rire derrière elle lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre avec les nouveaux bandages.

«Il faut écouter, jeune Clegane, apprenez à obéir aux femmes !» Ridiculisa d'avantage Ray avec une touche d'humour dans sa voix. Il aimait mettre une couche supplémentaire surtout lorsque le Chien agissait comme … Eh bien, un chien.

«C'est comme ça que tu as atterrit dans ce trou à rat ?! Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant !» Souffla d'amusement Sandor en reprenant à contre cœur la maudite gourde d'eau, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il connaissait son nom maintenant ?!

«Non, les femmes ne sont pas derrière mon choix de construire ce village. Il y a d'autres raisons que je citerais un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.» Renifla Ray en jetant la couverture hors de la jambe de Sandor.

«Ça m'emmerderais bien de les entendre. T'avise pas de déraper avec ton couteau ou je te le plante dans l'œil !» Menaça Sandor lorsqu'il vit la lame du couteau s'approcher dangereusement de son entre jambe.

Emerys pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire puis leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par sa frayeur infantile. Elle reprit le seau d'eau tiède puis plongea le linge frais en attendant que Ray finisse d'enlever les bandages. Elle lui tendit puis s'essuya les mains sur le tablier à sa taille, un léger sourire aux lèvres quand elle croisa le regard soucieux de Sandor.

A cet instant, elle ne pouvait que pensée au mot adorable. Avec ses yeux ronds morts de trouille ! Comme si le Septon allait réellement lui prendre autre chose que le bandage … Elle gloussa un peu lorsque le Limier siffla entre ses dents.

«Ce n'était pas si grave, si ? Même Emerys ne pleurait pas autant quand je soignais ses plaies !» Ray rit en voyant le visage énerver de Sandor à ses mots. Emerys se tendit un peu derrière l'homme sur sa chaise et cela ne passa pas inaperçu au Limier.

«Quand est-ce que je pourrais marcher ?» Demanda soudainement Sandor en voulant changer de sujet.

«D'ici deux à trois semaines, peut-être quatre cela dépendra.» Répondit calmement Ray en levant les sourcils alors qu'il enroulait le nouveau bandage autour de la jambe du Chien nerveux.

«Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ! Dépendra de quoi !» S'écria-t-il en se redressant sur son lit, jurant sous son souffle lorsqu'il sentit son dos craquer douloureusement.

Emerys et le Septon Ray se regardèrent quelques secondes puis sourirent mesquinement avant de rabaisser leurs regards sur la forme du Limier. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce regard, il commençait à avoir une petite crainte au creux de l'estomac et une immense envie de tordre le cou de l'homme sur la chaise.

«De ton comportement exécrable !» Finit-il par dire en riant avec Emerys.

Ils le taquinaient, cela était évident mais même cette petite plaisanterie de mauvais goût le rendit encore plus énerver qu'il ne l'était déjà. De plus, cette espèce de Mestre commençait à le tutoyer !

Emerys arrêta de rire puis alla jeter le seau d'eau sale dans la cour derrière la maison, laissant un instant seuls Ray et Sandor. L'homme se racla la gorge en mettant son poing contre sa bouche puis se pencha lentement en avant, les yeux dans ceux de Sandor et les mains sur ses genoux.

«Trêve de plaisanterie. Ta jambe à parfaitement bien guérit et je pense que tu pourras commencer à marcher d'ici peu mais tu ne devras pas rester seul, Emerys serra auprès de toi.» Dit-il en hochant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'être accompagné pour aller pisser !» S'agaça Sandor, plissant les yeux à l'homme.

«Oh non, je ne pense pas mais je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, non ? Et de plus, je le vois dans tes yeux que tu n'attends que ça ! Etre tout seul avec elle ! N'essaye pas de mentir ou de faire l'homme dur car au fond, tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu ne le croit.» Ray cligna de l'œil puis se leva avant même que Sandor ne puisse lui crier dessus une autre injure inutile.

Emerys revint et vit le combat de regard que se faisaient les deux hommes. L'un amusé et l'autre serrant les dents de colère. Avait-elle manquée quelque chose d'intéressant ? Septon Ray posa une main sur son épaule en riant légèrement puis après lui avoir donné une tape amicale, il sortit de la pièce.

«Cet homme est un connard.» Marmonna Sandor en grimaçant lorsqu'il but un peu plus d'eau. Il jeta la gourde à ses pieds puis soupira exagérément en laissant tomber ses bras à ses côtés, sentant le regard pesant de la femme sur lui.

«Ne t'avises pas de l'appeler comme ça ! Il est quelqu'un de bien et c'est grâce à lui si tu es encore là et si je suis encore là ! Tu m'entends ?!» Cria Emerys en se penchant vers Sandor et en prenant sa chemise dans ses poings, le visage livide proche du sien.

Le Limier cligna des yeux, confus par l'approche brutale de la femme habituellement calme. Il venait de toucher une corde sensible apparemment et au lieu de se sentir désolé, il avait envie de la pousser encore plus loin pour voir où cela menait.

«Tu te décides enfin ? Il était temps, je pensais que je n'étais qu'un pauvre abruti, à tes yeux ! Mais ce genre d'homme possède un lourd passé et je ne suis pas certain que tu continuerais à le soutenir si tu savais ce qu'il a fait.» Répondit Sandor d'une voix calme mais grave. Il n'en savait rien mais il n'était pas dupe non plus. Il posa ses mains sur celles d'Emerys qui tenaient fermement sa chemise brune dans une poigne serrée.

«Peut-être que tu as raison, mais en attendant nous devons lui être reconnaissant. Il nous donne sa maison, de la nourriture et un endroit pour reprendre des forces loin de tout, loin de Port-Réal.» Elle finit en déglutissant, la colère redescendant à quelque chose de plus stable.

Elle relâcha ensuite le tissu de sa chemise puis lissa doucement ses doigts dessus, les grandes mains chaudes de Sandor sur les siennes. La tension entre eux était à nouveau redescendue et elle se sentait soudainement mieux en sa présence. Elle renifla puis sourit, baissant les yeux sur ses mains alors qu'elle était penchée au-dessus de lui.

«Tu as beaucoup de valeur à mes yeux, bien plus que n'importe qui en ce monde.» Elle se pencha et lui embrassa tendrement le front en glissant ses mains à ses joues. Elle n'était pas encore habituer à le tutoyer mais cela semblait plus intime quand elle le faisait, ce qui avait un meilleur effet sur l'homme.

Sandor ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit lorsque la femme s'éloigna de lui et disparu en travers la porte, le laissant à nouveau seul dans la pièce. Il soupira longuement par le nez, serrant la mâchoire alors qu'il regarda pensivement la porte ouverte.

Bien que ses quelques mots lui faisait un bien fou, il gardait en lui une petite colère et de la jalousie. Il voulait lui poser beaucoup de questions comme l'avait dit le Septon Ray, mais il ne savait pas encore comment engager la conversation sans faire du mal à Emerys. Après tout, ses sentiments étaient mitigés et il avait cette crainte qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas et qu'elle lui mentait.

Et si Barry Mallister n'avait pas menti à son sujet … Qu'était-il arrivé à Port-Réal, dans les mains de son frère ? Les scénarios tournèrent en boucle dans la tête de Sandor et l'empêchèrent de dormir, la boule au ventre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les prochains jours Emerys et Ray aidèrent Sandor à se lever et à effectuer des petites marches en travers la chambre et le salon. Après tout ce temps sans avoir marcher, il n'avait plus de force et rendait la tâche vraiment compliquée.

Les premières fois, Sandor jurait beaucoup et pouvait se montrer vraiment rustre et brutal. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il réussissait toujours mieux ses exercices, il se calma et devint plus détendu avec la femme et le Septon. Il pouvait enfin se tenir correctement debout et faire quelques pas sans avoir à crier de douleur ou trébucher sur le sol.

Il se sentait comme un jeune enfant en bas âge apprenant à marcher. C'était dur d'admettre et de réaliser à quel point il avait été amoché par la main de son frère et qu'Emerys était là pour voir tout cela. Il maudit intérieurement lorsqu'il n'arriva plus à se tenir droit et dût se laisser tomber sur le petit coffre devant la fenêtre.

«Je suis trop faible …» Dit-il entre ses dents serrés, de la sueur coulant le long de son front. Il n'était absolument pas fier de lui et encore moins lorsqu'Emerys s'approcha avec ce regard de tristesse et de compréhension sur son visage.

«C'est normal, il faut y aller doucement si tu ne veux pas te blesser et risquer une nouvelle infection.» Le rassura-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui, une main sur son bras et l'autre sur son épaule. Elle lui donna une petite pression avec sa main puis pencha la tête pour lui sourire.

«Les Clegane n'ont pas appris la faiblesse ! Cette jambe, ce n'est qu'une morsure de chien.» Dit-il rapidement en étendant sa jambe douloureuse devant lui, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

«Comme cette piqure de mouche ?» Rappela Emerys en levant le tissu hors de la morsure à son cou pour voir comment celle-ci avait guérit. Elle sourit d'un air nostalgique en se rappelant de ce qui était arrivé dans ce petit village.

Sandor la regarda mais ne dit rien. Il était content qu'elle soit là pour le soutenir et qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné aussi facilement avec lui. Il le savait qu'il pouvait être un vrai connard lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur, mais elle était là et l'examinait comme les nombreuses autre fois.

Il laissa un petit sourire en coin glissé sur ses lèvres puis prit la main d'Emerys hors de son cou et dans les siennes sur ses genoux, fixant son visage pâle. Il voulait à nouveau l'embrasser et sentir sa peau contre la sienne, comme il y a si longtemps avant qu'elle ne parte.

Mais le petit moment fut rompu par l'entrée du Septon Ray dans la pièce, apportant avec lui de la nourriture chaude. Il donna une bref excuse en voyant le petit moment entre les deux puis déposa le plateau sur la commode, un léger sourire aux lèvres et un petit soupir contemplatif.

Sandor continua ses exercices régulièrement jusqu'au jour où il était autoriser à quitter la maison et aller à l'extérieur. Il était heureux et soulagé de pouvoir enfin quitter cette maudite pièce infernale ! Il n'attendit pas les dernières consignes de Ray qu'il déboula hors de la maison à l'air frais.

Emerys le suivit avec un petit rire alors que l'homme prenait dans ses environs à la belle vallée dans laquelle le village avait été caché à la vue de tous. Il prit une profonde inspiration, le vent soufflant ses cheveux sur le côté et un véritable sourire sur ses lèvres. Oui, il était vraiment heureux et se sentait libre !

Il boitait encore beaucoup mais il pouvait au moins se tenir debout et faire plusieurs pas sans avoir de douleurs affreuses. Ses yeux parcoururent calmement le paysage paradisiaque autour de lui, prenant de grandes inspirations dans ses poumons. Son cœur battait vite au fur et à mesure que ses yeux prirent les environs.

Il y avait de nombreuses petites forêts aux alentours du village et il y avait très peu d'habitants, peut-être étaient-ils une quinzaine ? En tout cas, les maisons n'étaient pas rassembler comme un village normal et au centre se trouvait un petit marché où travaillaient ensembles femmes et hommes. Les enfants riaient et jouaient tranquillement autour d'eux en créant une ambiance paisible mais faussement en sécurité.

«N'est-ce pas un endroit magnifique ?» Demanda doucement Emerys derrière lui.

Sandor garda son expression ébahie puis se tourna vers la femme qui le fixait, les mains devant elle et un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il était à court de mot et sa poitrine criait pour plus de cet air frais et pur, voulant rester là à regarder. Il lui hocha timidement la tête en accord avec ce qu'elle disait.

Emerys observa encore et encore son visage devenu plus lisse et heureux. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi calme et paisible et cette image de lui lui donna une pression dans la poitrine. Elle avait réagi comme le Limier en découvrant cet endroit magique la première fois qu'elle était sortie de la maison.

Elle plissa un peu les yeux puis leva le menton lorsque le vent se mit à souffler. L'air sentait bon et le soleil de l'après-midi réchauffait son visage. Sandor était encore dos à elle à regarder autour de lui avec ce même sourire conquis aux lèvres, les bras ballants à ses côtés. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus dans le silence avant de finalement marcher un peu avec Emerys autour du village.

Ils se mirent à discuter de cet endroit et des personnes qui avaient voulus les aider dès leurs arrivés ici. Emerys parlait beaucoup du Septon Ray et d'une fille que Sandor avait déjà oublier le nom car il avait d'autres questions en tête et une envie folle de voir ce qu'il se trouvait au-delà des collines qui les entouraient.

«Sandor ?» Demanda soudainement la femme en arrêtant de sourire et de marcher. Elle attendit qu'il baisse les yeux sur elle pour poursuivre.

«Qu'est-il arrivé à Arya ?» Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle et le Limier s'étaient retrouvés. Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais ensuite, l'homme renifla et baissa les yeux au sol.

«Je l'ai confié entre de bonnes mains, ne t'inquiète pas pour la petite louve je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien.» Répondit-il avec un léger rire en se rappelant de la femme imposante avec qui il s'était battu.

«Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser.» Emerys déglutit, sentant son expression du visage tombée.

«Et te laisser crever à Port-Réal ? C'est ce que tu aurais voulu ?» Cracha soudainement Sandor, son sourire disparaissant derrière son froncement de sourcil.

«Sa vie a bien plus de valeur que la mienne et tu le sais.» Continua Emerys en détournant les yeux des siens, n'aimant pas le regard accusateur qu'il lui donnait. Elle bougea inconfortablement puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches en soupirant.

«Tu as fait un mauvais choix, ce petit trou du cul avait été le mauvais choix ! Pourquoi as-tu décidé de partir ?» S'impatienta Sandor en imitant la femme dans sa posture, les cheveux soufflés par le vent.

«Tu m'avais prévenu, certes, mais si tu savais que Barry était mauvais, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour m'en empêcher ?! Le jour de mon départ j'avais espéré quelque chose qui pourrait me faire comprendre que ma place n'était pas de l'autre côté du Détroit ! Mais tu n'as rien dit, juste ce regard froid et insensible.» Elle calma sa voix d'une octave alors que les larmes de colère menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux noirs.

Sandor continua de la regarder fixement même si intérieurement, c'était un vrai combat avec les sentiments. Il voulait l'étrangler, l'embrasser et lui crier dessus et tout cela en même temps ! Il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il regrettait à présent. Ce matin-là, il aurait dû l'empêcher de partir surtout après cette nuit qui les avait liés.

«Il n'y a pas de mots pour expliquer certaines choses mais j'aurais voulu avoir un signe alors que je courrais droit vers un destin fatidique. Barry avait été un ami de longue date, jamais je n'aurais pensée qu'il serait capable de me faire cela …» Finit Emerys en levant ses yeux larmoyant dans ceux du Limier.

«Barry Mallister est l'une des pire ordures que je n'ai jamais connu ! Mais il faut que tu ouvres les yeux ! Le monde est fait de tueur et d'arnaque ! Combien de fois je dois encore le dire pour que ça rentre dans vos petites cervelles !» S'égosilla Sandor en grognant.

Il se souvint aussi du jour où il avait proposé à Sansa de venir avec lui lorsque la Bai de la Néra était en feu et dans les mains de Stannis Barathéon. Cette fille croyait elle-aussi en des choses complètement stupides comme la bonté ou des conneries du genre !

«Oui, sans doute, mais j'avais plus confiance en lui qu'en toi le jour où je suis partie !» Hurla Emerys en levant les bras puis en les laissant retomber mollement contre ses cuisses. Elle avait effectivement perdu confiance en cet homme ce matin-là et n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'il revienne pour elle.

Le visage de Sandor se crispa de colère et ses yeux reflétaient une sorte de trahison. Les mots qu'il venait de se prendre dans le visage était comme un seau d'eau froide renversé sur son corps chaud et alors qu'Emerys se détourna pour partir, il jeta sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

«Et est-ce que tu as aimé quand Barry t'as baisé comme une vulgaire putain ?! Te mettant un bâtard dans le ventre pour finir par te vendre comme du bétail aux Lannister ! Ou alors il est de mon frère ? T'a-t-il violé pour que cela arrive ou est-ce ce cher Jaime Lannister qui est derrière tout ça ?!» Cracha-t-il avec autant d'amertume qu'il le pouvait, les dents serrées de haine.

Emerys se retourna brutalement, la bouche ouverte de stupeur et le visage choqué par ses paroles. Elle pensait ne pas bien entendre et priait pour que cela ne soit qu'un stupide cauchemar et que le Limier ne lui avait pas dit ses paroles blessantes. Elle referma la bouche puis déglutit rapidement, laissant ses larmes d'injustice couler sur ses joues.

«Q-quoi ?! Comment peux-tu me dire ça ! Cet enfant ne venait de personne d'autre que toi !» S'écria-t-elle malheureusement, accablée par les paroles et les larmes.

Sandor referma immédiatement la bouche alors que la réalisation le frappa en plein coeur. Avait-il vraiment dit cela ? Il était surpris lui-même de cette soudaine méchanceté qu'il avait eu mais au lieu de s'excuser comme il le devrait, il ne dit rien puis continua de regarder fixement la femme en colère en face de lui, honteux.

«Je n'ai pas été avec l'un d'eux, en tout cas pas par choix !» Grogna-t-elle farouchement entre ses dents, les poings serrés et les yeux rouges de colère. Elle ne voulait pas entendre un seul autre mot de lui alors elle continua rapidement.

«J'avais espéré le sauver de cet enfer et lui faire découvrir un monde meilleur ! J'ai même eu l'audace d'espérée que tu ne repousserais pas l'idée d'être avec un enfant, mais peut-importe maintenant, je l'ai perdue et c'est fini.» Finit-elle plus calmement, retirant sa main de son ventre. Emerys renifla tristement puis essuya rapidement ses larmes hors de ses yeux tout en regardant fixement le Limier abasourdi devant elle.

Il ne dit rien, il la regarda simplement d'un air douloureux et rempli de pitié. Elle respirait rapidement alors qu'elle tentait d'effacer sa colère et sa tristesse loin de son visage. Il soupira longuement par le nez lorsque la femme rit amèrement puis partit loin de lui en direction de la forêt la plus proche.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force ni même le courage. Ses mots résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête lui disant qu'il avait été le père de cet enfant mort avant même de venir en ce monde. Il se sentait désolé et curieusement très triste qu'il n'eut pas l'opportunité de le rencontrer.

Septon Ray avait bien raison sur Emerys, elle aurait sans aucun doute fait une mère incroyable. Mais lui ? Sandor Clegane n'avait jamais une seule fois pensée à cette possibilité car ce n'était tout simplement pas pour lui. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait personne pour penser à ce genre de concession, mais aussi parce qu'il ne se voyait pas en père.

Il leva lentement ses paumes face au ciel puis les regarda longuement en fronçant calmement les sourcils. Des mains de tueur de femmes, d'hommes et de vieillards. Il avait même tué un enfant autrefois sous les ordres des Lannister, le fils du boucher qu'Arya appréciait tant. Non, il n'était définitivement pas fait pour cela.

Il releva la tête puis regarda pensivement le village, la poitrine douloureusement compressée et le cœur battant dans ses oreilles. L'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir après cet épisode lui laissa un goût amer en bouche. Il espérait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il verrait Emerys car il aimerait pouvoir s'excuser et lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Qu'importait le prix à payer, il voulait la rendre à nouveau heureuse.

A suivre …

* * *

Vouiii c'est triste … QwQ Mais nous sommes dans GoT, donc c'est normal.

A bientôt ! VP


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre ! Nouvelles découvertes !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Il n'y avait rien qui puisse brisée la tranquillité de Port-Réal en cette journée ensoleillée. Les habitants faisaient leurs tâches quotidiennes tandis que le Roi et la nouvelle Reine Marjorie planifiaient de toutes nouvelles lois et dons pour leur peuple.

La seule qui n'était pas heureuse et comme toujours, fut Cersei. Jaime était partit pour aller négocier le retour de sa magnifique et douce fille Myrcella à Dorne et elle, devait rester à Port-Réal à écouter les gloussements de cette petite idiote de fille Margaery.

Elle roula sa langue dans sa bouche puis sourit froidement en plongeant ses lèvres dans son verre de vin, masquant ainsi sa grimace. Elle observait comme tous les jours, la cité de la capitale depuis le haut de sa fenêtre dans le Donjon Rouge. Elle ne voyait plus beaucoup son fils, du moins plus depuis qu'il s'était marié avec cette petite pimbêche aux grands yeux.

Elle avait encore une rancune amère en elle sur ce qui c'était produit plusieurs semaines auparavant, quand elle détenait encore cette femme aux cheveux d'argent. Cela aurait été si facile, si simple de la supprimer de la surface de la terre, mais il avait fallu que le Chien s'en mêle et qu'il détruise tout avec son frère bien aimé.

Cersei ricana à elle-même. De l'histoire ancienne, avait dit Jaime plusieurs jours après le combat. Mais il oubliait un peu trop souvent que la Reine, elle, n'oubliait jamais.

Elle baissa les yeux puis tournoya pensivement son verre entre ses doigts, ses longs cheveux d'or coulant en cascade autour de son visage. Il y avait tant de choses et tant de personnes qu'elle aimerait liquider mais il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps.

Port-Réal était relativement calme aujourd'hui et le soleil faisait sortir les enfants dans les rues, les parents travaillant et allant aux marchés couverts dans le centre. Ils étaient tous si insouciants et tellement prit à faire leurs petites occupations qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas tout de suite de la grande ombre qui cachait le soleil …

Les cris d'horreur et de terreur alertèrent immédiatement Cersei. Elle s'arrêta de sourire puis fronça rapidement les sourcils lorsqu'une immense ombre plana au-dessus de la grande capitale. Elle posa son verre de vin puis se pencha en avant contre sa fenêtre pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait au-dessus d'eux.

Quelque chose d'immense descendit en pique sur la ville et déploya d'énormes ailes noires avant même de toucher la moindre habitation. La créature ailée passa de justesse au-dessus du Donjon Rouge puis laissa sortir un rugissement assourdissant et terrifiant.

«Un dragon …» Murmura Cersei, les yeux fixés sur le gigantesque dragon noir qui survolait actuellement la cité.

L'animal battit puissamment des ailes pour reprendre un peu de hauteur puis cria une nouvelle fois alors qu'il penchait son corps massif sur le côté pour changer de trajectoire. Cersei n'en revenait pas, mais c'était bien réelle, tout aussi réelle que les cris des habitants ici-bas. D'un noir de geai, quatre cornes blanches et des pattes avant.

Le dragon volait maintenant tout le long des remparts en laissant sortir des petits rugissements plaintifs par-ci par-là, faisant attention à ne rien toucher avec l'unes de ses pattes ou avec sa longue queue. Il reprit un peu de hauteur en un simple battement d'aile puis après avoir survolé une dernière fois Port-Réal, la créature disparu derrière la colline et la forêt.

Cersei ne pouvait que rester planté là, la respiration rapide et les yeux fixés sur l'immense créature qui disparaissait au loin. L'animal ne reprenait pas la route de l'autre côté de la mer où attendait sa précieuse Maîtresse, alors qu'avait-il en tête ?

Elle posa ses mains tremblantes sur le rebord de sa fenêtre puis baissa les yeux sur la ville paniquée en contre-bas, encore abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emerys rouvrit lentement les yeux et revint doucement de son état second. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de répit mais finalement, elle secoua la tête puis marcha dans la forêt sur le chemin du retour, vers le village qu'elle avait momentanément abandonné.

Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir, surtout après ce que lui avait dit le Limier. Elle ne pensait pas partir pendant aussi longtemps mais au bout d'un certain temps, le soleil descendait et disparaissait derrière la colline à l'Ouest. Elle frissonna involontairement alors que les rayons lumineux laissèrent place à la froideur de la nuit.

Elle courut rapidement dans la forêt de plus en plus calme et jusqu'à la première habitation. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un risquait de la voir dehors, puis fondit entre les maisons en gardant ses bras serrés autour d'elle. Elle tremblait comme une feuille à cause de la fraîcheur qui s'installait doucement autour d'elle, il lui fallait quelque chose de chaud avant de tomber malade !

Emerys se posa contre le mur de la maison du Septon Ray puis soupira faiblement, de la bué se formant à son expiration. Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux en se préparant mentalement à se confronter à nouveau avec Sandor puis les rouvrit et entra par la porte de derrière.

La maison était sombre et il n'y avait pas un seul bruit à l'intérieur. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre du Limier et vit qu'il n'y était pas non plus. Mettant son inquiétude de côté, Emerys prit l'une des fourrures sur le lit puis se couvrit avec afin de ne pas rôdée toute nue et à la vue de tous … Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant longuement, s'avançant tranquillement pour rejoindre la pièce centrale de la maison.

Le feu de cheminée était allumé et les pas d'Emerys s'arrêtèrent subitement lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans la maison. Non, il y avait bel et bien le Septon Ray ainsi que Sandor tous les deux assis face à face à côté de la cheminée.

Les yeux d'Emerys s'élargirent, puis elle resserra la peau d'animal plus fermement autour d'elle, se sentant soudainement sans protection et vulnérable. Les deux hommes la regardaient fixement, un verre de bière en main et un visage quelque peu surpris par son entrée.

Ce fut Ray qui fit le premier mouvement. L'homme se décala sur sa chaise en se raclant la gorge puis lorsqu'il se leva, il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Sandor avec un léger rire.

«Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit l'ami, il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire les bons choix.» Dit-il en secouant l'épaule de Sandor et en lui donnant un petit clin d'œil. Il retira sa main puis donna un hochement de tête poli à Emerys quand il passa devant elle pour aller dans l'autre chambre.

«Je ne suis pas ton ami …» Grommela Sandor en baissant la tête, les bras reposant sur ses genoux et le verre se balançant entre ses mains. Il entendit Emerys se pencher sur une jambe avec le craquement du bois du planché puis décida qu'il fallait briser le silence pesant.

«Où étais-tu ?» Demanda-t-il en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

«Cela n'a pas d'importance.» Répondit Emerys en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il avait été inquiet pour elle ? Il était vrai qu'elle était partie quelques heures mais il l'avait aussi poussée à le faire !

«Cela n'a pas d'importance …» Répéta Sandor avec un petit ricanement, cachant son visage dans son verre de bière, les yeux partout sauf sur la femme debout non loin de lui.

La paire retomba dans un silence mal à l'aise, le bruit du feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Emerys ne savait pas qui dire ni quoi faire pour ne pas envenimer d'avantage les choses. Alors elle attendit patiemment que le Chien dise quelque chose. Malheureusement pour elle, l'homme n'était pas du genre bavard, donc elle reprit une inspiration puis brisa le silence.

«Sandor-»

«Je n'avais pas à te dire toutes ses choses.» Coupa brutalement Sandor en levant les yeux vers elle, la mâchoire serrée.

Emerys referma subitement la bouche puis le regarda en retour, surprise qu'il s'excusait en quelque sorte. Plus elle l'examinait, et plus elle pouvait lire sur son visage la douleur, la culpabilité ainsi que le dégout de lui-même. Il regrettait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit.

«Ce que tu as vécu à Port-Réal, aux mains de mon propre frère … Personne ne méritait ça.» Finit-il en s'adossant contre sa chaise et en posant son verre sur son genou droit, la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux sur Emerys.

«Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécue ! Personne ne le sait, et personne ne le saura jamais !» S'écria la femme en levant les yeux au plafond lorsqu'elle sentit de nouvelles larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux.

«Je sais ce que ça fait, de vivre aux côtés des Lannister. Et je sais aussi de quoi était capable mon frère !» Répondit rapidement Sandor mais la femme le devança une fois encore, ne l'écoutant pas.

«Non, tu ne sais rien du tout ! Avoir peur tous les jours, ne pas savoir de quoi sera fait le lendemain et si tu survivras jusque-là ! Il n'y a rien de plus pire, que ce sentiment d'impuissance.» Dit-elle précipitamment en serrant la mâchoire.

«J'ai vécu à Port-Réal pendant de nombreuses années et j'ai vu des choses que personne ne devrait voir ! Ils sont capables du pire, mais tu n'as pas été présentée à ce petit fils de pute de Joffrey, et tu n'as pas subit ses humiliations quotidiennes comme il le faisait avec Sansa Stark !» S'énerva Sandor en se levant de son siège, à la fois désespéré et en colère.

«Je dois donc m'estimer heureuse, c'est bien cela ?! Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai tout autant subi ? Les nombreuses humiliations, coups, insultes … Me laissant d'abord pourrir dans un cachot puis ensuite enfermée dans une chambre ! J'ai été vendue deux fois. D'abord par un homme en qui j'avais mis ma confiance et ensuite par Cersei Lannister à la Montagne.» A la fin de sa phrase, un hoquet sortit d'Emerys et sa main vola à sa bouche, les yeux débordant de larmes.

«Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !» Sandor s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les bras dans ses mains en la secouant un peu, à la fois attristé et écœuré. Elle avait énormément souffert et tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était de la protéger et de l'aider à s'en remettre de cette terrible épreuve.

Il monta doucement sa main à sa joue puis retira, à l'aide de son pouce, les larmes qui coulaient jusqu'à sous son menton. Elle était un désordre émotionnel et cette attitude lui serrait douloureusement le cœur, la haine et la rage en lui.

«Les heures de tortures …» Marmonna-t-elle, la gorge serrée et le visage caché dans la poitrine du Limier. Septon Ray lui avait donné de nouveaux vêtements un petit peu trop grand, mais qui feront très bien l'affaire, au moins le temps d'en avoir d'autres.

Sandor attira plus proche de lui Emerys en la tenant fermement par les épaules, ne supportant plus ses larmes et son désespoir. Ray avait bien raison quand il disait que la femme avait été brisée, tout comme lui. Tout ce qui leur restait à faire, était de prendre un nouveau départ et de remonter la pente.

«Il n'a pas assez souffert mais il a payé sa dette. Quant à Cersei, cette femme sera puni un jour ou l'autre et si ce n'est pas moi qui la tuera, ce sera Arya.» Tenta Sandor en regardant fixement le mur en face de lui, la respiration rapide avec sa colère croissante.

«Mais tu es venu alors que je n'y croyais pas, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible et pourtant …» Emerys s'arrêta lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le visage de Sandor, sa main posée sur son cœur. Il battait difficilement contre le creux de sa main tandis que ses yeux tristes la regardaient sans rien dire.

Le Chien n'était pas très bon avec les mots, il ne l'avait jamais été de toute façon. Alors il préféra montrer ce qu'il ressentait plutôt que de se fatiguer à l'expliquer. Donc il prit l'arrière de la tête d'Emerys et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser durement, son autre main tenant fermement son bras.

Cette situation ressemblait à la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés mais à la seule différence que, cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous les deux désespérés. La souffrance, la colère, la tristesse ainsi que la peur les avaient rendu au stade de ne plus laisser aucune barrière entre eux après si longtemps séparés.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent pour l'air, Emerys prit quelques secondes à rouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Elle lui prit la main puis l'emmena dans la pièce à côté pour ne pas réveiller Ray ou même risquer de faire une scène embarrassante si l'homme venait à se lever.

Une fois la porte refermée, Emerys et Sandor ne bougèrent pas, mais finalement la femme retira lentement et avec une certaine petite appréhension la peau d'animal hors de son corps, laissant la couverture tombé au sol à ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux puis déglutit difficilement, ayant une soudaine peur du refus.

Sandor la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Il n'avait rien oublié de son corps magnifique mais il y avait quelque chose qui le rendit un peu mal à l'aise et surtout contrarié. Il y avait des cicatrices sur sa peau qui n'avaient jamais étés là, auparavant. La seule cicatrice qu'Emerys portait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu était celle de sa brûlure à ses côtes …

Et maintenant, tant d'autres avaient étés rajoutées. Les cuisses, les mollets ainsi que les chevilles arboraient des marques de lacérations qui partiraient sans doute avec le temps, mais le pire du pire restait son ventre. Une longue et fine cicatrice qui partait de son bas ventre et remontait sur le côté droit de son estomac jusque sous son sein gauche …

Prenant cette longue observation comme du dégout, Emerys se mit à frissonner puis détourna la tête en cherchant un moyen de cacher son embarras. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'elle récupéra la peau d'animal au sol pour se couvrir mais une main l'en empêcha.

«Non.» Grogna d'une voix grave et gutturale Sandor, débordant de désir. Il colla son nez dans ses cheveux puis prit une profonde inspiration en glissant ses mains le long de ses bras puis sur ses hanches.

Elle était belle, même avec toutes ses cicatrices qui ne faisaient qu'alimenter sa colère envers tous ses monstres. Il était amoureux de cette femme et rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela. Il prit Emerys puis la déposa le long du lit en se penchant au-dessus d'elle et en regardant ses yeux tristes.

Elle recommença à sangloter silencieusement lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur la longue cicatrice à son ventre, traçant délicatement la peau abîmée qui racontait son terrible passé. Elle était brisée, mais il allait faire en sorte de recoller les morceaux.

Sandor lui embrassa tendrement l'épaule puis la récupéra dans ses bras en attendant que ses pleurs ne se calment, promettant silencieusement d'être là pour elle-même en travers les moments difficiles.

Il ferma les yeux en mettant sa tête dans son cou puis attendit patiemment, ne la lâchant jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la soirée, après qu'Emerys se soit endormie, Sandor resta éveillé à regarder pensivement le plafond au-dessus de lui. La femme était dos à lui, la couverture s'arrêtant sur ses hanches et sa respiration douce et rythmique l'apaisant tranquillement.

Il la regarda pensivement, sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration alors que son esprit voyageait à plusieurs mois en arrière.

Tout avait changé si vite … Jamais il n'aurait pensé être dans une situation pareille et se sentir aussi redevable à une femme comme elle. Il lui devait d'être fidèle et de la protéger jusqu'à la mort, comme un vrai Clegane le ferait.

Sandor soupira puis détourna à nouveau le regard loin d'Emerys en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine dénudée. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Septon Ray lui revint à l'esprit avant qu'Emerys ne revienne et n'interrompe les deux hommes.

 _«Si tu l'aimes vraiment, prouve-lui ! Une chance comme celle-ci ne se représente jamais deux fois dans une vie.»_

Il avait bien raison, Sandor avait énormément de chance qu'une personne comme elle l'aime avec tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait su regarder au-delà des horribles cicatrices qui recouvraient son visage ainsi que de son caractère bien trempé. Il sera reconnaissant le reste de ses jours d'avoir eu cette chance là et d'être ici avec Emerys pour compagnie.

Par moment, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire qu'elle était là et bien réelle, qu'il avait réussi à battre son terrible frère la Montagne ainsi que Cersei Lannister. Toutes ses choses qui auraient très bien pu mal tournées en une fraction de seconde.

Mais il avait eu beaucoup d'aide de personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais crus possibles. Comme par exemple, ce petit baiseur de Jaime Lannister. Il avait toujours détesté l'homme depuis qu'il le connaissait non seulement à cause de sa frime, mais aussi à cause de son inceste répugnante. Un bel homme qui s'attirait toujours de très belles filles sans même essayer.

Une petite jalousie qu'avait toujours éprouvée le Limier lorsqu'il travaillait pour eux.

Puis Varys. L'homme qui avait des yeux et des oreilles partout dans le monde voulait plus que tout libéré Emerys de sa cage. Pourquoi ? Cette question revenait sans cesse dans la tête du Limier et le laissait, pour la plupart du temps, dubitatif. Pourquoi un homme comme lui voulait aider une femme comme elle, qu'avait-elle de si spécial à ses yeux ?

Sandor soupira une nouvelle fois puis ferma les yeux en sentant la fatigue commencer à se déferlée sur lui sans aucune pitié. Même après son long épisode aux mains de la maladie, il continuait à ressentir les effets du lait de pavot à répétition et pourtant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas reçu !

Il sentit Emerys bouger à côté de lui puis immédiatement il rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder et voir si elle avait un problème. Non, la femme dormait mais avait simplement levée ses jambes à sa poitrine, alors il se détendit à nouveau en souriant tristement. Il voulait la prendre contre lui et lui donner un peu de chaleur mais il préférait lui laisser un peu d'espace et ne pas la brusquer.

Elle avait tant souffert et il ne savait pratiquement rien de son histoire mais Sandor était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il fallait jusqu'à sa guérison complète. Et seuls les Dieux savaient que cela relevait du défi pour un homme comme le Limier.

Du temps et de la patience, pour espérer un monde meilleur.

A suivre …

* * *

J'adore cette partie *-* C'est tellement attendrissant et émouvant … Sandor aura beaucoup de mal, mais s'il l'aime vraiment, il restera patient avec Emerys. Après tout, il lui doit bien cela.

Qu'en pensez-vous du dragon ? D'où vient-il ?

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Hey :) Suite ! Nous allons faire un petit bon en avant.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Il fallut du temps jusqu'à la guérison et jusqu'aux jours plus paisibles. Le village et le contact humain étaient tous ce dont avait besoin Emerys pour se sentir à nouveau en vie et surtout, libre.

Mais elle n'était plus seule désormais, le Chien l'accompagnait dans cette longue route difficile et grâce à lui, elle pouvait réapprendre à sourire sans avoir des peines de cœur. Il a fallu des jours, des semaines entières même pour que les deux âmes brisées recollent les morceaux avec l'aide de l'autre.

Septon Ray, dans sa gentillesse inégalable, les aidaient à voir le monde sous un nouveau visage car après tout, il y avait de bonnes choses qui existaient, pas seulement le désespoir et la souffrance. Ce n'était pas de tout repos après ce qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux, mais si un homme comme lui pouvait le faire, alors pourquoi pas eux ?

Sandor Clegane faisait de son mieux avec sa jambe endolori pour participer aux tâches du village. Il boitait énormément, surtout les premières semaines mais au fur et à mesure, il s'habitua et donna un coup de main aux autres hommes qui ne possédaient pas sa force. Ils étaient de braves hommes mais ne sachant pas se battre, ils n'arrivaient pas à soulever de lourdes charges. Alors il fit ce qu'il pensait être le mieux en apportant sa contribution.

Il n'appréciait guère les gens du village mais à vrai dire le Chien n'aimait quasiment personne. Il tentait des approches avec les autres mais à chaque fois qu'il recevait un regard, il vit de la peur dans leurs yeux et une petite lueur de dégout. Bien qu'il ait l'habitude de cela, il ressentait toujours une petite pointe de douleur dans son cœur.

Emerys quant à elle, s'intégrait au minimum car elle ne voulait pas se mélanger avec le reste des femmes tant qu'elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle n'aimait pas du tout les regards qu'elles lui offraient et encore moins ceux destiner à Sandor … Il n'était pas un monstre et elle non plus !

A chaque fois et comme toujours, Septon Ray riait de cela et lui expliquait que les gens avaient peur des étrangers et encore plus des brutes comme le Limier avec un lourd passé de mercenaire. Ce n'était rien de personnel mais cette excuse énervait Emerys, ce qui la découragea radicalement d'aller vers les autres et plus particulièrement, les femmes.

Deux mois passèrent au sein de cette communauté pacifiste et la relation fragile entre Sandor et Emerys prospéra. Il n'y avait plus de tensions ni même de larmes versées aux souvenirs douloureux mais seulement de la compréhension et du soutien. Ils se complétaient, s'aidaient mutuellement en se protégeant des regards des autres.

Les rares fois où ils s'engueulaient violemment, finissaient généralement de la meilleure manière possible. C'était une façon pour eux de s'excuser sans rien dire, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise avec les mots. Une expérience très intéressante surtout avec toute l'adrénaline emmagasinée … Des disputes qui finissaient toujours bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ray se moquait régulièrement d'eux à cause de cela et de leur façon un peu surprenante de faire la Paix. Il disait qu'un couple qui faisait l'amour pour se pardonner était un couple près à se marier ! Ce qui fit d'abord rire Emerys mais pas Sandor, pas du tout même, car il ne supportait pas l'idée de faire des serments idiots, des paroles en l'air qui ne signifiaient rien du tout.

Puis un jour, c'était arrivé.

Partie d'une petite moquerie habituelle, Septon Rray proposa à Sandor de se marier avec Emerys pour que leurs âmes soient unies aux yeux des Dieux. Pensant qu'il allait lui maudire au visage comme toujours, Ray fut pris par surprise lorsque l'homme insensible accepta sérieusement sa proposition.

Faire un mariage intime qui ne serait connut que par le village et les fameux Dieux … Emerys n'y croyait pas, mais effectivement Sandor lui demanda sa main sous le regard approbateur du Septon. Un homme qui disait ne jamais vouloir faire de vœux ni même de serment … Elle n'en revenait toujours pas mais accepta joyeusement.

Seuls deux trois personnes étaient présents le jour où les deux âmes s'unirent sous un arbre derrière une petite colline, à l'abri des regards. C'était très difficile à croire, mais Sandor avait un sourire aux lèvres et paraissait heureux. Et Emerys aimait le voir comme cela et ne pouvait s'empêcher de cacher son propre sourire sincère.

 _«Devant les Sept, je scelle ici ces deux âmes de sorte à ce qu'elles ne fassent plus qu'un pour l'éternité. Regardez-vous l'un l'autre et prononcez ces mots.»_ Fut les mots de Septon Ray en déposant un tissu blanc soyeux sur les mains unis d'Emerys et de Sandor.

«Père. Forgeron. Guerrier. Mère. Vierge. Vieillarde. Etranger. Je suis sienne, et il est mien, en ce jour et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.» Récita doucement Emerys en regardant dans les yeux bruns de Sandor.

«Père. Forgeron. Guerrier. Mère euh … Vierge. Vieillarde. Etranger. Je suis sien et … Elle est mienne, en ce jour et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.» Sandor serra les dents lorsque ses mots réussirent enfin à sortir de sa bouche, le stress montant d'un cran mais soudainement soulagé d'avoir réussi.

Il vit Emerys pincée les lèvres pour ne pas rire et lui donna une petite pression sur ses doigts en signe d'avertissement qu'elle ne devait pas se moquer de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante pour quelqu'un comme lui ! Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas de cela, bien au contraire, il était juste littéralement tétaniser par la peur de faire un faux pas et de la décevoir.

«Ça va aller, on y est presque !» Encouragea Ray en souriant. Il fit des gestes avec ses mains pour qu'ils poursuivent avant que l'homme ne tombe à la renverse, amusé par le malheur du Limier.

Emerys serra sa main sur celle de Sandor puis l'embrassa pour conclure les vœux sous les applaudissements d'Erega et d'Aydan, les deux seuls villageois avec qui Emerys avait sympathisé durant son séjour ici. Un mariage intime qui avait failli donner un arrêt cardiaque au chien !

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sandor laissa sortir un énorme soupir de soulagement puis s'essuya le front transpirant, heureux que toute cette partie fût finie et qu'ils étaient maintenant liés pour la vie. Il avait horreur de ce genre de choses, mais il le faisait pour Emerys avant tout et pour son héritage des terres Clegane. Car elle le méritait, plus que quiconque.

La femme se mit à rire joyeusement en voyant la posture navrante du Chien devant elle. Il se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre et souriait bêtement en passant une main dans ses cheveux près de sa cicatrice. Elle le sera contre elle en posant sa joue sur son cœur, les mains se touchant à peine dans son dos large.

 _Emerys Clegane_ …

Un nom si étranger sur sa langue mais qui lui donnait un haut le cœur en sachant qu'elle lui appartenait corps et âme à présent. Aux yeux des Dieux et surtout à ses propres yeux, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait. Ils continueront ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux ensemble, se protéger mutuellement en s'aimant à leur façon.

Les jours passaient et la tranquillité régnait en maître sur ce petit village entre les collines dans les Eyrié. Les villageois appelaient Sandor et Emerys les inséparables car ils étaient toujours ensemble et très heureux, à l'écart des autres et soucieux de rien. Ici, personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il se passait au-delà des forêts et c'était pour le mieux, finalement.

Sandor proposa au Septon Ray d'apprendre aux hommes à se battre mais il refusa catégoriquement en lui expliquant que la violence ne résolvait rien du tout et qu'ici, tout le monde vivait en Paix. Bien qu'il ne fut pas en accord avec lui, le Limier n'insista pas plus et préféra se tourner aux tâches complexes comme par exemple réparé les toits des maisons.

Emerys et lui avaient un beau projet, faire leur propre maison pour avoir leur chez-soi maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés. La construction débuta avec l'aide des hommes du village et le soutien de Ray, comme depuis le tout début. Cette maison prendra beaucoup de temps mais cela ne posait plus aucun problème dorénavant car ils avaient la vie entière devant eux.

Un sourire las se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emerys alors qu'elle sentit le vent souffler sur son visage et dans ses cheveux platine, le soleil se couchant tranquillement à l'horizon. Bien que l'hiver approche à grands pas, ici ils ne ressentaient pas encore de grandes baisses de températures, ce qui leurs permettaient d'avoir des tenues plus ou moins légères.

La fumée des cheminées s'éleva dans le ciel tandis que les villageois s'activaient pour finir les repas communs au centre du village. Il n'y avait pas plus grande Paix ni meilleur endroit pour espérer une vie plus confortable et dépourvut de peur. Emerys ferma les yeux puis laissa le vide la remplir, s'intéressant plus particulièrement au vent.

Elle savait ce qui se passait dans la plupart du monde, à Port-Réal ainsi qu'à Essos mais n'arrivait pas à entendre l'écho de Winterfell ni de celui de la jeune Arya. Une petite boule se forma dans son ventre à l'idée d'avoir perdue sa jeune amie … Elle était forte et courageuse mais trouvera-t-elle la Paix intérieure comme Emerys lui avait appris ?

 _Winterfell n'est plus qu'un amas de décombres !_

 _Regarde bien mon visage, c'est la dernière chose que tu verras avant de mourir !_

 _Pour la garde de nuit !_

Les yeux d'Emerys se rouvrirent brutalement et elle inspira une grande quantité d'air dans ses poumons en feu. Elle avait entendue et vue des choses, ressentit de la douleur et éprouvée de la haine, mais cette haine ne venait pas d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine où battait furieusement son cœur sous ses doigts puis expira longuement par la bouche, les sourcils froncés.

Des choses horribles se produisaient au-delà des collines, à des centaines de kilomètres. Cersei, prise entre les griffes de son propre petit jeu … Emerys sentit une montée soudaine de satisfaction en elle en ayant vue l'humiliation de la Reine aux mains des adorateurs fanatiques des Sept Dieux.

Tôt ou tard, la roue tournait et punissait ceux qui le méritaient.

Jon Snow. Pauvre garçon, trahi puis tué par ses propres hommes alors qu'il avait pensé faire le bon choix en laissant passer les Sauvageons. Il était quelqu'un de brave avec un cœur pur, mais dans ce monde, les gens biens ne survivaient jamais très longtemps, jamais au jeu du Trône. Malgré cela, Emerys gardait un espoir en elle que ce n'était pas la vraie fin.

Et Winterfell qui portait les bannières d'une terrible maison qui ne méritait que de disparaître … Des lâches, des traîtres, ceux qui représentaient les Lannister lorsque Catelyn et Robb Stark furent cruellement assassinés. Elle n'avait pas de mots pour exprimer son dégoût et sa compassion pour l'horreur à venir.

Emerys reprit sa respiration puis se leva en dépoussiérant sa robe blanche avec ses mains. Cela suffisait pour cette fin de journée, elle avait vue et éprouvée bien assez pour les semaines à venir ! Elle commençait à ressentir la faim lorsque le vent amena les bonnes odeurs de la nourriture jusqu'à sa position sur la petite colline.

Alors elle descendit pour retrouver sa nouvelle famille et sa nouvelle maison. Et ainsi, une autre semaine passa et avec elle, de nouvelles rencontres.

Emerys s'était finalement mise avec un groupe de femme qui s'occupait de la couture et de la réparation des vêtements car elle souhaitait donner son aide elle aussi à la communauté. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas la meilleure dans ce domaine, elle préférait faire cela que son autre travail qui était de faire la lessive avec les filles qui la dévisageaient continuellement.

Aux alentours des midis, Sandor s'arrêta avec la construction de la maison car il commençait à souffrir à cause de sa jambe. Il gémit puis passa lentement sa main sur l'ancienne blessure à son fémur qui l'empêchait de marcher correctement, une petite grimace passagère sur ses traits de visage. Il entendit des ricanements derrière lui et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit un groupe de femmes chuchoter entre elles et éviter son regard.

Sandor soupira puis s'assit péniblement sur un petit rocher en massant sa jambe douloureuse, faisant mine de ne pas entendre les moqueries. Il s'en fichait pas mal des autres filles ou même des habitants en général car il avait déjà tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'épanouir. Plus il restait à l'écart des gens, et mieux il se portait.

Emerys apparut dans son champ de vision et lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui avec un beau sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre timidement. La femme marcha calmement vers lui puis vint s'assoir sur ses genoux en mettant ses bras autour de son cou, les rayons du soleil éclairant ses cheveux platine dans un halo lumineux.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un large sourire contemplatif, observant pensivement son visage. Sandor ne dit rien comme il faisait de même, glissant ses grandes mains sur les hanches d'Emerys pour qu'elle ne tombe pas de ses genoux.

«Il y a du laisser-aller …» Dit-elle en remontant sa main droite vers la barbe du Limier et en tirant légèrement dessus pour appuyer ses mots. Elle lui rendit un autre de ses sourires chauds lorsqu'en réponse, il monta ses mains le longs de son dos et sur ses côtes, tirant un peu le tissu blanc de sa robe.

Il avait effectivement volontairement laissé sa barbe poussée car non seulement ça l'emmerdait de se raser, mais en plus il trouvait que cela lui donnait un air beaucoup plus robuste et virile. Et Emerys aimait beaucoup, même si elle plaisantait avec lui à ce sujet.

Le Limier la tira un peu plus proche de lui en fixant ses mains à nouveau sur ses hanches, en parfait équilibre sur ses genoux. Emerys caressa tendrement sa joue puis se pencha en avant pour lui donner un petit baiser sur les lèvres, le vent soufflant ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Des petits moments comme ceux-là, ils en partageaient souvent dorénavant.

Les yeux de Sandor voyagèrent amoureusement sur le visage de la belle femme alors qu'il profitait des douces caresses contre ses joues et sa cicatrice. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, qu'une femme comme elle puisse l'aimer, mais Emerys faisait en sorte qu'il s'en souvienne tous les jours. Il sourit puis rit doucement en baissant les yeux sur le corset noir de la femme, les doigts s'accrochant un peu plus à la robe, appréciant la proximité et la chaleur de son corps.

«Ai-je quelque chose sur mon visage ?» Demanda soudainement Emerys en arrêtant de sourire et en fronçant doucement les sourcils. Sandor secoua la tête mais n'effaça pas son petit sourire loin de ses lèvres, les yeux s'attardant sur les ficelles de son corsage avant de revenir à son visage confus.

«Oui. Un nez, une bouche, des yeux …» Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il reçut une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de la femme, riant plus fort à son expression faussement outrée.

Il se moquait d'elle ! Emerys voulait lui faire payer cette moquerie injuste ! Alors elle lui donna un petit sourire malicieux puis se pencha en avant pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Les yeux de Sandor s'écarquillèrent et immédiatement après sa menace, il s'arrêta de rire et la dévisagea longuement.

«Ne t'avises pas !» Grogna-t-il en attrapant rapidement Emerys avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de ses genoux.

La femme se mit à rire alors qu'elle essayait de se défaire de sa poigne mais le Limier ne lâchait pas prise et utilisa toute sa force pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager de son étreinte. Ce ne fut pas difficile, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force contrairement à lui. C'était ce qui était le plus amusant dans cette bagarre qui n'en était pas vraiment une …

Il rit avec elle puis lui donna un doux baiser dans le cou, profitant de la proximité pour en tirer des avantages. Il continua son chemin sur sa clavicule puis remonta ses mains le long de son dos en fermant un instant les yeux, sentant le rythme cardiaque d'Emerys augmenter contre sa poitrine. Il aimait l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, surtout lorsqu'elle était à sa merci.

Le couple se sépara lorsque le Septon Ray s'approcha d'eux avec deux bols de nourriture et des verres de bières. Une chose que Sandor adorait énormément dans cette communauté c'était qu'ils avaient du vin et de la bière ! Rien d'autre ne le rendait plus heureux en ce monde … A part sa femme bien-sûr.

«Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je pense qu'un bon repas ferait du bien après une si longue mâtinée !» Déclara-t-il joyeusement en tendant de la nourriture et un verre à Emerys puis au Limier. Elle le remercia contrairement au Chien qui ne dit rien en attaquant de suite le gibier dans son bol.

«Oui, effectivement. Je meurs de faim !» Répondit Emerys en s'efforçant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel à l'impolitesse légendaire de Sandor Clegane. Elle ne disait rien car de toute manière, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec lui.

«J'ai un nouveau projet. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé aux autres, mais je suis sûr qu'ils seraient tous très heureux de le réaliser avec moi.» Continua Ray en s'asseyant sur le rocher à côté de celui du Limier et en face de la femme.

«Quel genre de projet ?» Emerys avala sa bouchée puis posa le bol sur ses genoux, les yeux dans ceux du Septon qui souriait largement à sa question.

«J'aimerais construire un Sanctuaire en haut de cette petite colline.» Dit-il en pointant son index vers l'endroit un peu en retrait du village mais tout de même assez proche.

Sandor leva la tête de son bol puis dévisagea longuement le Septon mais il se retint de dire le fond de sa pensée lorsqu'il vit le visage émerveillé d'Emerys. Alors il souffla de dédain puis continua d'avaler sa nourriture comme si de rien était. Même s'il trouvait cette idée complètement stupide, il ne pouvait gâcher la joie de sa femme.

«Ce serait une très bonne idée. Quand est-ce que vous allez en parler aux autres ?» S'exprima Emerys avec un sourire sincère même si intérieurement, elle n'était pas très sûre sur de comment elle devait se sentir face à cette idée.

Depuis son passage à Port-Réal, elle n'avait plus foi aux Dieux. Elle ne croyait en plus rien sauf en ce que ses yeux voyaient, la réalité. Elle déglutit silencieusement puis détourna les yeux du visage du Septon Ray lorsqu'il commença à expliquer pourquoi il voulait faire cela, trouvant sa nourriture nettement moins intéressante soudainement.

«En chaque homme réside une part de bon. Nous pouvons tous changer, il suffit d'y croire un petit peu. Et même s'il n'y a pas la présence des Dieux, nous avons besoin de lieu comme les Sanctuaires pour avoir un point commun entre nous.» Ray se tourna vers Emerys en mettant son coude sur son genou replié, louchant face au soleil derrière elle.

«Un point commun ? Pourquoi il nous faudrait ça ! Je ne préfèrerais pas en avoir avec certains connards de médeux … Tout le monde n'est pas bien ni même bon, nous sommes tous une bande de couillon qui cherche à avoir le pouvoir sur l'autre et ton Sanctuaire ne changera rien à ça.» S'agaça le Limier en mâchant bruyamment sur sa nourriture.

Il vit le visage d'Emerys se crisper à ses mots mais il fallait qu'il le dise. Il commençait à en avoir ras le bol d'entendre ce genre de choses avec tout ce qui se passait dans le monde ! Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il entendait qu'en chaque homme il y avait du bon, qu'il fallait aimer son prochain et mettre les différences de côtés, mais ce n'était juste pas faisable ni possible.

«Tu dis ça maintenant Clegane, mais un jour viendra où tu comprendras mieux où je voulais en venir.» Le Septon ricana en entendant le Limier maudire à ce qu'il venait de dire.

«Et toi, quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tes putains de Dieux n'existent pas ?!» Cracha amèrement Sandor en se levant et en balançant le bol dans l'herbe au loin. Furieux d'entendre des conneries pareilles.

Emerys soupira alors qu'elle suivit songeusement du regard le Chien s'éloigné, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec des brins d'herbe à ses pieds. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais le Septon non plus. C'était toujours très délicat de réunir plusieurs personnes sur le même sujet épineux, la croyance en les Dieux.

«En chaque homme sommeil une bête …» Dit pensivement Ray en expirant bruyamment par le nez, prenant ses aises sur le sol. Il n'avait pas voulu contrarié le Limier mais l'homme ne se laissait pas facilement atteindre et gardait en tête que tout était injuste dans le monde ! Mais si cela était vraiment le cas, Emerys et lui ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la femme platine et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui donna un petit sourire en coin, le silence s'installant entre eux.

A suivre …

* * *

J'aime beaucoup le Septon, ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal lorsque … Non, rien. Ceux qui connaissent les films/livres comprendront. Vraiment dommage.

Maintenant qu'Emerys et Sandor sont enfin réunis, ils vont pouvoir vivre heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Là, à l'abri des regards, loin de la guerre qui se prépare et des personnalités néfastes ? Si seulement c'était si simple … Si seulement.

A bientôt ! VP


	6. Chapter 6

Les doutes s'installent … Mais tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Quelque chose secoua la grande pyramide de Meereen au beau milieu de la nuit.

Tyrion sortit difficilement de son lourd sommeil en ravalant la bave qui s'écoulait hors de sa bouche et sur la table en verre sur laquelle il dormait profondément. Il plissa les yeux, gémissant alors qu'il essayait de sortir de son état d'ébriété accru. Son verre de vin avait été renversé sur le verre et le liquide coulait sur le sol à ses pieds.

Il grimaça puis apporta sa main à sa tête où le mal de crâne tambourinait contre ses tempes sans aucune pitié. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, mais de quoi cela pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de concentrer sa vue double pour ne pas qu'il trébuche sur le sol puis marcha en titubant jusqu'à son balcon.

«Argh …» Gémit-il encore en se laissant tomber contre le petit muret garde du corps, une main dans ses cheveux humide.

Il soupira longuement puis tenta de se remettre à ses pieds sans qu'il ne perde l'équilibre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant bu et qu'il se sentait aussi misérable ! La dernière fois remontait à son arrivé ici, après avoir voyagé pendant des jours au bord d'un bateau avec Varys. Il grimaça amèrement à l'épouvantable souvenir.

Une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos lorsque quelque chose grogna au-dessus de lui. Ce n'était pas trop fort et ressemblait plus à une respiration bruyante qu'un grognement mais néanmoins, quelque chose était en haut de la tour. Tyrion leva la tête en reposant son corps contre le muret puis plissa les yeux à la noirceur de la nuit. Pas même les grands flambeaux autour de la tour ne suffisaient à éclairer pour tenter de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Pensant avoir rêvé à cause de l'alcoolémie, Tyrion haussa nonchalamment les épaules puis bailla fortement tout en levant les bras pour s'étirer après avoir sommeiller aussi longtemps dans une mauvaise posture.

Mais à cet instant précis, il sentit un énorme souffle d'air le balayer de ses pieds suivit d'un rugissement bestial qui lui coupa net la respiration, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il leva à nouveau les yeux mais il était trop tard, quelque chose de très grand s'envola dans les cieux et descendit en pique sur la ville de Meereen.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est …» Chuchota Tyrion, les yeux larges et complètement dégrisé à présent. Il se pencha sur le muret puis regarda en contrebas où l'immense forme draconienne planait tranquillement avant de donner un puissant coup d'aile et de disparaître dans la nuit noire.

Ce n'était pas Drogon, ce dragon n'avait pas la même forme que ceux de Daenerys. Tyrion cligna rapidement des yeux comme pour effacer cette image mais ce fut bien la vérité, il avait bel et bien vu un autre dragon. La Mère des Dragons avait bien trois dragons mais celui-ci n'avait pas du tout la même corpulence que les autres … A moins qu'il n'ait rêvé ou juste mal regardé.

«Non, c'est impossible.» Tyrion se mit à rire bruyamment puis secoua avidement la tête pour effacer son esprit en conflit. D'un petit reniflement, il passa sa main sous son nez et rentra calmement dans ses quartiers pour tenter d'oublier.

Au passage, il jeta un regard noir à son verre de vin renversé puis marcha rapidement vers son lit où une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attendait patiemment et que peut-être grâce à elle, son esprit sera un peu plus clair.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Daenerys Targaryen avait elle aussi vue ce qu'il avait aperçu depuis ses propres chambres. Elle resta tranquillement planter sur son balcon, les yeux bleus perdus dans cet océan de noirceur en se demandant comment était-ce possible.

Les dragons avaient tous disparus …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sandor avait attendu pendant un long moment maintenant mais la fatigue de la journée le rattrapa et le fit sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il attendait Emerys depuis près de trois heures depuis qu'elle était partie avec le Septon Ray dans la forêt du Sud, à la recherche de baies médicinales.

A présent, il faisait nuit noire et la plupart des villageois dormaient tout comme lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emerys partait aussi longtemps avec Ray et bien qu'au début il se demandait souvent jalousement pourquoi elle allait avec lui, maintenant cela était devenu tout à fait normal et dans son quotidien. Elle revenait toujours, même si Sandor n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ses escapades.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Emerys passa rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce en la refermant doucement derrière elle, une grimace aux lèvres lorsque le bois craqua. Elle soupira puis retira soigneusement sa robe pour se mettre dans ses sous-vêtements et se glisser dans son lit pour un peu de sommeil. La journée avait été longue et surtout très ennuyante … Elle aimait Septon Ray mais il était extrêmement bavard.

Souriant doucement à la forme endormie du Limier, elle se glissa sous les couvertures puis se pencha au-dessus de lui pour le regarder. L'homme était dos à elle et respirait bruyamment, signe de son assouplissement. Il y avait encore une bougie allumée au coin de la pièce et cela ne devait pas faire très longtemps qu'il dormait car les couvertures n'étaient pas encore chaudes.

Emerys pencha la tête puis continua de le regarder longuement, un sourire jouant à ses lèvres. Elle leva sa main puis glissa ses doigts sur l'épaule non couverte du Chien en traçant pensivement avec son index, une longue cicatrice s'y trouvant à cet endroit.

«Où étais-tu ?» Grommela Sandor d'une voix grave remplie de fatigue. Il ne bougea pas de sa position ni même ouvrit les yeux mais il était maintenant réveillé.

«Dans la forêt avec Septon Ray. Je suis désolée du retard, nous avions encore parlé du Sanctuaire !» Dit-elle rapidement en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée. Il avait finalement réussi à la convaincre de construire ce monument en lui donnant l'espoir qu'une sorte de justice existait réellement quand on priait les anciens et les nouveaux Dieux.

«Encore cette histoire … Tout ça, c'est des conneries.» Répondit catégoriquement Sandor en soupirant bruyamment, appréciant le toucher d'Emerys sur son épaule. Il la sentit se crisper derrière lui et pendant un moment, il pensait avoir dit la mauvaise chose mais soudainement elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

«Tu ne seras pas obliger de prier, rassure-toi ! Il suffit juste d'y croire un peu. Tu as déjà fait un énorme sacrifice en me demandant en mariage, alors nous ne te demanderons pas de venir faire des prières pour des Dieux qui n'existent même pas.» Rigola Emerys en posant son menton sur l'épaule du Limier et en encerclant ses bras autour de lui.

Immédiatement après que ses mots quittèrent sa bouche, Sandor se retourna brutalement et la plaqua sous lui à l'aide de son corps, les bras autour d'elle et le visage près du sien. Ses cheveux lui chatouillait le visage et incita Emerys à rire de la situation compromettante. Il ne mettait pas tout son poids sur elle mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

«Qui t'as dit que c'était un sacrifice ?» Demanda Sandor en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'amusait avec elle, cela était évident mais il voulait tout de même connaître sa réponse.

«Toi en l'occurrence, mon cher. Tu nous rabâchais sans cesse les oreilles à moi et à Arya comme quoi tu ne voulais pas faire de vœux à la con qui engageaient pour la vie ! Car tu trouvais cela stupide et dénué de sens, qu'un homme fasse des promesses qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir …» Expliqua Emerys en levant les sourcils lorsque Sandor serra la mâchoire.

«Et c'est vrai, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai jamais voulus faire de vœux sur l'honneur mais ça, c'était avant que je te connaisse. Maintenant, je n'accepterais pas une seule petite pute contre cette belle femme coincée sous mon aine palpitante …» Grogna-t-il en prenant les poignées de la femme dans ses mains.

«Oh ? Toujours les mots qu'il faut, à ce que je vois. C'est un plaisir de recevoir un compliment, Chien.» Répondit sarcastiquement Emerys d'un haussement de sourcil provocateur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

«Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Je déteste ce nom de merde !» S'énerva faussement le Limier en collant son visage dans son cou pour respirer son parfum si unique. Il était vrai qu'il haïssait ce nom, mais curieusement sortit de la bouche de sa femme dans cette condition était plutôt … Jouissif.

«Pardonnez-moi, Chevalier !» S'esclaffa Emerys mais elle fut brusquement couper lorsque Sandor grogna puis colla ses lèvres sur les siennes pour qu'elle se taise et ne sorte plus de bêtise avant le lever du jour.

Le lendemain matin, Ray donna les nouvelles instructions aux villageois pour construire le fameux Sanctuaire qu'il désirait tant faire. Ce village paisible avait besoin d'un lieu de recueillement et de prière afin de ne plus avoir de terreurs inutiles. Le monde était déjà bien assez moche pour en rajouter d'avantage.

«Mettez-vous au travail, jeunes gens !» S'écria joyeusement Ray en faisant de grands signes aux hommes forts du village. Il avait réussi à convaincre les habitants sans trop de difficultés et il en était plutôt fier.

Emerys se fraya tranquillement un chemin jusqu'au Septon en esquivant doucement des enfants qui couraient et s'amusaient. Elle lui sourit sciemment lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui donna un bref signe de tête poli accompagné d'un salut matinal habituel, un large sourire sincère aux lèvres.

«Plaisir de te voir Emerys. J'espère que ta nuit n'était pas trop courte.» Rit Ray en croisant les bras dans son dos, un petit haussement de sourcil significatif.

«Avec un homme comme le Limier pour compagnie, je pense que vous devriez savoir à quoi s'attendre …» Plaisanta Emerys lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de lui en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, reprenant son souffle.

«Je n'en doute pas. Viens avec moi Emerys, je dois absolument te montrer quelque chose !» S'écria-t-il en lui prenant le bras. Ils se mirent à rire puis marchèrent tranquillement dans le village en discutant des nouveaux projets que le Septon Ray allait instaurer pour la Paix.

Il la conduisit tranquillement jusqu'à la petite colline où les préparatifs pour la construction du Sanctuaire débutait d'ores et déjà. Les hommes sur place la saluèrent respectueusement puis s'invitèrent dans la discussion animée tout en partageant leurs propres avis sur la question. Emerys prit quelques secondes pour prendre un peu de recul.

Elle sourit d'un air nostalgique en regardant autour d'elle et au petit village ici-bas. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup ici et le manque d'arme pourrait poser un réel problème à l'avenir ... Si personne ne savait se battre, comment allaient-ils se défendre des éventuels agresseurs ? Pas un seul homme mise à part Sandor ne savait se battre ! Qui protégera les femmes et les enfants ?

Elle leva les yeux un peu plus haut sur les collines qui cachaient bien du monde extérieur, la vie et la prospérité du petit village isolé. Ils étaient dans une cuvette entourée par des forêts assez loin du Dôme Arryn et encore plus loin de Port-Réal et des Lannister … Mais les menaces pouvaient aussi venir d'ailleurs.

«Emerys ? Tout va bien ?» Questionna Ray en se penchant vers elle, un visage soucieux. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention sur lui puis plissa ses yeux gris lorsqu'elle mit un certain temps à lui répondre.

«O-oui … Je vais bien.» Balbutia-t-elle en posant ses doigts contre son front, soudainement très mal à l'aise.

Elle s'excusa auprès du Septon et des hommes, puis marcha rapidement en bas de la petite colline vers le village. Elle n'avait plus envie de sourire ni même de rire car elle venait à peine de se rendre compte à quel point c'était dangereux de vivre ici.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans ses pas lorsque des enfants passèrent devant elle en riant pour rejoindre leurs mères qui les attendaient au pas de la maison. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors que l'une des mères encercla ses bras autour de ses deux jeunes enfants, laissant des baisers sur leurs fronts, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Emerys détourna les yeux puis déglutit difficilement, ne voulant pas laisser ses larmes de terreurs coulées hors de ses yeux noirs. Elle garda la tête basse, de plus en plus inquiète et un sentiment inconfortable dans le creux de son estomac. Elle cherchait quelqu'un, mais elle ne le voyait nulle part ! Une petite panique se fraya un chemin en elle alors que ses yeux cherchaient dans le paysage pour trouver la personne qu'il lui fallait.

Finalement, elle le vit en train de donner des leçons à de jeunes hommes sur comment couper le bois.

«Pas comme ça. Tu tape comme une fillette qui vient d'avoir ses premières saignées ! Il faut viser, avant de frapper !» S'agaça le Limier alors que le jeune garçon tremblait avec sa hache dans ses mains. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira exagérément, les bras le long du corps puis incita une nouvelle fois le garçon à frapper sa hache dans le bois.

Sandor se tourna lorsqu'il entendit l'approche rapide de quelqu'un. Il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Emerys et que la femme avait l'air d'avoir vu Joffrey en personne. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait qu'elle entra durement en contact avec sa poitrine, le visage enfouit dans ses vêtements. D'abord il ne fit rien, mais ensuite il encercla son bras autour des épaules de sa femme en donnant un regard noir aux jeunes hommes qui les dévisageaient.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as …» Pressa le Limier en prenant les avant-bras d'Emerys et en la sortant de sa poitrine pour voir son visage. Elle était très blanche et tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il s'inquiéta et pensa d'abord qu'elle était blessée mais il ne vit aucune blessure sur elle.

«Emerys, bordel de merde qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !» S'inquiéta Sandor en se penchant en avant pour mieux voir son visage. Il resserra son emprise sur ses bras puis la secoua un peu lorsqu'elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux.

«J-J'ai cru voir quelque chose … Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici ! Personne ne sait se battre, et-et si quelqu'un venait ?! Un jour nous serons pris aux pièges, Sandor.» Hésita Emerys en levant les mains, l'air désespéré et le cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

Sandor pinça les lèvres puis prit la femme un peu plus loin à part du village pour que personne n'entende ce qu'il avait à dire. Il soupira longuement par le nez puis rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder dans les yeux, une petite pointe de douleur à l'expression qu'elle arborait. Il voulait la réconforter et lui dire que rien n'arrivera, mais ce ne serait que mensonge.

«Ecoute-moi. Personne ne te fera du mal, tu m'entends ? Tu sais de quoi je suis capable et j'empêcherais quiconque de te toucher, tu as ma parole Emerys. Si ce jour vient, nous devons être prêts, et nous défendre avec ce que nous avons. Plus personne ne te toucheras …» Finit-il en prenant rapidement Emerys contre lui et en posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

Il sentit les bras de sa femme serpenter autour de lui et son corps tremblant se presser dans sa poitrine, ravagée par les larmes de peur. Il essayait lui-même de se convaincre mais il avait aussi peur qu'elle, si pas plus encore. Que deviendrait-il, s'il échouait à sa promesse ? Il ne préféra pas y penser et serra Emerys plus proche de lui en fermant doucement les yeux, écoutant sa respiration pour se calmer.

«Ce qui est arrivé à Port-Réal ne se produira plus de mon vivant.» Conclut-il en déposant un baiser sur la tête d'Emerys, prit d'une furieuse envie de la protéger du monde extérieur.

Cette époque était révolue et plus jamais il ne laissera quelqu'un l'emmener loin de lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la journée et après avoir été réconforté par Sandor, Emerys retourna à ses activités mais cette fois-ci loin des autres femmes. Elle avait énormément de mal à s'intégrer à leur groupe car à chaque fois qu'elle les regardait, elle avait l'impression d'y voir de la moquerie dans leurs yeux.

Peut-être qu'elle se l'imaginait ou peut-être qu'elle devenait un peu trop paranoïaque, Emerys n'était pas sûre, mais elle n'avait tout de même pas envie de parler aux femmes du village ni même à personne d'autre aujourd'hui.

Elle soupira puis continua sa couture assise sur un tronc d'arbre renversée, les sourcils froncés et la langue collée au coin de sa bouche. Elle pouvait entendre les rires des autres femmes derrière elle et se demanda brièvement de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler pour rire autant … Une ombre plana au-dessus d'elle et lorsque ses yeux se levèrent, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Ray.

Il ne dit rien mais s'assit à côté d'elle en croisant les bras sur ses genoux, les yeux plissés au soleil de plomb dans le ciel. Il la regarda un instant sans rien lui dire puis se mit soudainement à sourire, rendant Emerys à la fois mal à l'aise et curieuse.

«Qu'y a-t-il ?» S'interrogea-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son travail, faisant mine de ne pas être intéresser par le Septon à côté d'elle. L'homme ricana puis secoua rapidement la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants et bouclées.

«Je suis un peu inquiet pour toi Emerys, est-ce que tout vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu perturbée en ce moment.» Dit-il en penchant la tête vers elle, vraiment inquiet pour son bien-être.

«Oui, je vais bien tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai juste … Des petites terreurs nocturnes, rien de plus.» Avoua-t-elle nonchalamment en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus banale à dire.

«Est-tu sûre qu'il ne s'agit que de simples terreurs nocturnes, ou il y a autre chose ?» Continua Ray en fronçant les sourcils à la réponse de la femme à côté de lui. Il détectait parfaitement bien le mensonge derrière son visage impassible.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse de sa part, ce qui l'incita à rire de ce comportement enfantin qu'elle adoptait avec lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas appris à la connaître depuis tout ce temps ! Il savait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, et il savait aussi quelle méthode utilisée pour la faire sortir de sa coquille s'il le fallait …

«Fort bien ! Admettons !» S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, un bras posé sur son genou replié vers lui. Il cligna des yeux puis se pencha un peu sur le côté pour demander quelque chose à Emerys à voix basse.

«Et sinon, est-ce que tout vas bien dans votre couple ? Avez-vous des activités sexuelles, régulières ?» Lorsqu'il dit cela, la tête d'Emerys se tourna brusquement vers lui avec des yeux larges et la bouche ouverte. Il rit puis leva les sourcils d'un air innocent ; «Quoi ? Je suis Septon, je dois savoir si tout vas bien ! Cela pourrait aider avec les terreurs nocturnes.»

Bien entendu, il disait cela dans l'unique but de la rendre mal à l'aise et aussi pour plaisanter. Il adorait la taquiner car il appréciait la voir aussi désemparée avec ses questions intimes qui ne le regardait absolument pas. De plus, il s'en fichait royalement de savoir ce genre de chose.

«Oui ! Tout va parfaitement bien de ce côté-là, Septon Ray ! Souhaites-tu connaître plus de détails parce que tu exerces la médecine, ou nous allons nous arrêtez là ?» S'exténua Emerys, la bouche grande ouverte et les coins des lèvres tirés dans un sourire. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux lorsque Ray se mit à rire à côté d'elle.

«Je n'en doute pas, Emerys. Je vois et j'entends à quel point vous êtes épanouis.» Argumenta-t-il en riant plus fort lorsque les joues de la femme prirent feu d'embarras, contrastant parfaitement avec la couleur platine de ses longs cheveux.

Il se calma doucement lorsqu'il reçut un coup dans l'épaule de la part de la femme honteuse à ses côtés mais qui arborait quand même un petit sourire aux lèvres, ne niant pas ses propos. Ray renifla plusieurs fois d'amusement puis se détendit à nouveau sur le tronc d'arbre en regardant gentiment Emerys qui évitait son regard, les joues rougies.

Il aurait tellement voulu que Sandor soit là avec eux, pour voir sa réaction. L'homme n'aurait pas été aussi timide sur la question et il serait très certainement ressortit avec des bleus et un œil au beurre noir, mais il aurait payé cher, rien que pour voir sa tête !

«Excuse-moi, c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'aime pas voir un ami en souffrance et ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide. Nous sommes comme une grande famille maintenant, nous nous seront les coudes et façonnons un monde meilleur. La vie peut être difficile par moment, mais sache que tu n'es jamais seule Emerys. Tu as Sandor, tu as moi et tu as tes amis.» Ray désigna grossièrement le village tout entier avec sa main.

«Je ne connais qu'Erega et Aydan … Les autres ne m'aiment pas.» Rétorqua Emerys en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, une légère moue.

«Les gens d'ici n'ont encore jamais vu de femme aux cheveux platine. Ils se demandent d'où tu viens et s'ils peuvent te faire confiance, tout comme le Limier ! Tu devrais partir aux cueillettes et à la chasse avec les femmes du village et apprendre à mieux les connaitre. Elles ont pleins de questions à te poser.» Le Septon cligna de l'œil en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la femme nerveuse.

Emerys plissa suspicieusement les yeux à lui, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait de si drôle dans cette déclaration. Mais elle finit par lui sourire et hocher la tête en accord avec lui.

Oui, demain elle irait à la cueillette avec les autres femmes du village !

A suivre …


	7. Chapter 7

Enfin une petite suite qui pointe le bout de son nez ! Désolé pour le temps d'attente … QwQ Je travail sur une autre fiction en même temps.

* * *

Chapitre 7

C'était enfin le jour de la cueillette.

A peine Emerys partit en vadrouille avec les femmes qu'elles commencèrent déjà à lui poser des tonnes et des tonnes de questions ! Elles lui demandèrent d'où elle venait, qui était ses parents et si elle avait des frères et sœurs … Beaucoup trop de questions, mais le pire restait à venir.

Les premières questions ne la dérangeaient pas plus que cela mais les suivantes devinrent vite plus gênantes … Les femmes riaient énormément et marchaient rapidement dans la forêt en tenant leurs paniers en osier sous leurs bras. Elles étaient toutes unies et aucune ne semblait être mise de côté à part Emerys, ce qui la déstabilisait quelque peu.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles discutaient avec elle, l'atmosphère se détendit et laissa un espoir à Emerys que cette sortie ne sera pas aussi catastrophique qu'elle pensait au premier abord. Elle soupira puis rit un peu lorsqu'une femme du nom de Farah commença à jouer avec ses cheveux platine, une lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux bruns foncés. Elle était belle, la peau noire et les cheveux tressés dans son dos jusqu'à hauteur de ses hanches.

Farah portait avec elle son bébé dans une poche adaptée contre sa poitrine. Son fils à peine âgé de trois mois dormait paisiblement contre sa mère, un doigt dans sa bouche et son autre main agrippant le tissu de la robe brune.

Emerys sourit tristement puis détourna les yeux loin du bébé en repensant soudainement à sa lourde perte. Elle ne voulait plus y pensée, ni maintenant ni jamais.

Farah remarqua ce curieux changement puis fronça les sourcils en prenant les mains d'Emerys et en la conduisant lentement avec elle pour rejoindre deux autres filles qui riaient tout en ramassant des baies dans un buisson. La balade continua et la confiance s'installa lentement. Puis vint la question qu'elle s'attendait le plus, pas le moins du monde surprise et quelque peu amusée par leur curiosité.

«Comment as-tu rencontré cet homme imposant ?» Demanda une fille aux longs cheveux blonds raides et des yeux bleus. Une autre s'avança mais Emerys avait oublié son nom durant la promenade.

«T'as-t-il kidnappé ?!» Demanda-t-elle, de grands yeux verts choqués et la bouche ouverte.

«Est-ce qu'il t'as violé ?» Une autre s'incrusta dans la conversation en se penchant vers Emerys, la crainte sur son visage en s'imaginant la réponse.

Les questions fusèrent rapidement et très vite, les quatre autres femmes du groupe les rejoignirent en souhaitant en savoir plus sur l'homme effrayant qui était arrivé avec elle au village. Elles étaient toutes très curieuses à son sujet et cette soudaine attention particulière sur Sandor énervait un peu Emerys.

«Quoi ? Non ! Il ne m'a rien fait de la sorte ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur la route du Roi, il m'a sauvée de la mort à plusieurs reprises. Il ne m'a jamais rien fait de mal. C'est quelqu'un de bien.» Répondit rapidement Emerys pour calmer les filles sournoises.

«Quelqu'un de bien ?! J'ai entendue dire qu'il faisait partit de la garde personnelle du Roi Joffrey et qu'il était un mercenaire très redouté dans Westeros.» S'exprima Farah avec de grands yeux effrayés, une main soutenant son bébé qui se mit à gémir à cause des bruits.

«Oui il l'était, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne.» Se précipita de dire Emerys en levant les bras en l'air désespérément.

«C'est le genre d'homme en qui il ne faut pas avoir confiance. Il tue pour le plaisir et éprouve une énorme satisfaction lorsque le sang coule de ses ennemis ! Ils sont insensibles et cruels.» Parla pour la première fois la femme la plus âgée du groupe, Ziggie. Elle ne souriait jamais ni même ne riait. Elle se contentait de faire la cueillette des plantes médicinales tout en écoutant d'une oreille les conversations autour d'elle.

«Comment as-t-il eu cette horrible cicatrice ? Il me fait peur à chaque fois que je le regarde … J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me tuer quand il pose ses yeux sur moi.» S'exprima l'une des femmes en frissonnant involontairement.

«Un terrible accident lorsqu'il était enfant. Il déteste quand on le regarde trop longtemps, il n'aime pas son visage mais il apprécie grandement voir la peur sur les autres. C'est un moyen de se protéger des jugements tels que les vôtres.» Répondit Emerys en plissant les yeux à la fille.

«Moi, c'est sa taille qui me fait peur. Je me demande comment tu fais pour vivre avec lui. Qu'as-t-il de si spécial, comparer aux autres ?» Demanda Farah en haussant curieusement les épaules, berçant encore son enfant à nouveau endormi.

Emerys s'arrêta de marcher puis regarda fixement Farah dans les yeux, la respiration rapide alors qu'elle réfléchissait si elle devait s'énerver ou non avec sa question. Elle finit par déglutir doucement puis lui donner un sourire tremblant, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine à cette dernière remarque déplaisante.

«Il est spécial. Je l'aime comme il est et rien ni personne ne changera mon point de vue. C'est justement sa franchise et sa façon d'être que j'aime le plus chez cet homme. De plus, je le trouve très attirant !» Renchérit Emerys en reprenant la marche et en souriant lorsque les filles devant elles se mirent à rires.

«Attirant ?! Oui peut-être … Mais surtout effrayant !» S'esclaffa Erega en posant son index d'un air réfléchit sur son menton, son autre main sur ses hanches. Sa jolie robe marron portait pleins de tâches de boues et des feuilles s'étaient collées dans ses cheveux bruns courts.

«Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver toute seule avec le Limier, pas même une seule petite seconde de ma vie. Les hommes comme lui ne devraient pas être avec des filles comme toi, Emerys. Baisant des putains à droite et à gauche et préférant servir un tyran plutôt que de faire ce qui est juste.» Cracha méchamment Ziggie, tenant fermement son panier entre ses mains.

Emerys fronça les sourcils à la vieille femme aigrie qui n'arrêtait pas de rabaisser Sandor à ce qu'il était avant, le Chien du Roi. Elle le haïssait sans même le connaître et cela la laissa un peu perplexe … Peut-être qu'avant de venir à ce village, Ziggie avait été à Port-Réal ? Elle ne préféra pas démarrer le sujet là-dessus par peur des représailles.

«Est-il romantique avec toi ?» Questionna Noreen, l'une des filles les plus timides du groupe tout en joignant les mains devant elle.

«Moi j'aimerais savoir si la taille dis vrai sur l'engin !» S'exclama Erega en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, entrainant des ricanements des autres filles. Elle s'approcha d'Emerys puis posa son bras autour de ses épaules en penchant la tête sur le côté, les sourcils levés alors qu'elle attendait la réponse avec une certaine impatience.

Les yeux d'Emerys s'écarquillèrent à la soudaine question embarrassante. Elle se souvint de Margaery et de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, une question semblable à celle-ci. Apparemment les filles voulaient toujours en connaître d'avantage sur Sandor et de ses capacités au lit ! Cela ne les regardait pas. Mais pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une rougeur sur ses joues ni le sourire qui prit place sur ses lèvres.

«Il est … Je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire. Terrible ? Affectueux ? Adroit ? Il sait parfaitement bien ce qu'il fait et ne m'a jamais déçue de ce côté-là.» Répondit rêveusement Emerys, gagnant des gloussements des autres femmes.

«La chance. Moi mon mari n'est même plus capable de me faire jouir …» Souffla tristement Farah en posant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air abattu.

«Farah !» S'écrièrent à l'unisson toutes les filles, les yeux ronds.

«Ben quoi ?» Farah haussa les épaules, une expression faussement innocente tandis qu'elle baissa les yeux sur son bébé.

Emerys posa une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer son rire à l'apparence dévastée de Farah et à ce qu'elle venait d'admettre publiquement sans aucune gêne. Les autres fondirent dans des rires incontrôlables alors qu'elles continuèrent de faire la cueillette, pas le moins du monde choquées par ce que Farah venait de dévoiler.

Sans doute que ses femmes se connaissaient assez bien pour s'échanger ce genre de chose aussi intime … Peut-être qu'Emerys sera aussi capable de le faire, une fois la confiance acquise pour dire ce genre de chose aussi personnel.

«Voudrais-tu faire des enfants avec lui, Emerys ?» Cette question stoppa net les rires autour d'elle puis recentra l'attention sur la femme platine devenue silencieuse à côté de Farah.

La gorge d'Emerys se serra violemment à cette question inattendue. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et était clairement prise au dépourvue. Donc elle resta planter là, droite comme un piquet et les mains le long du corps dans des poings serrés tandis que la colère et la tristesse s'abattirent sur elle. Ses yeux noirs vides passaient sur chaque femme qui la regardait intensément en attendant sa réponse, mais malheureusement, elle ne trouva pas le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

Farah vit son combat interne et décida d'intervenir avant qu'elle ne fonde en larme devant les filles. Elle se racla la gorge puis sourit en prenant le bras d'Emerys pour l'entraîner avec elle dans sa marche en travers la forêt, loin des femmes peut-être trop curieuse pour le confort.

«Je pense qu'il est temps de faire marche arrière. Nous avons assez fait connaissance avec la nouvelle femme du village et je meurs de faim ! N'oublions pas que la construction du Sanctuaire ne se fait pas avec des ventres vides et que nos hommes attendent patiemment notre retour.» S'enchanta-t-elle en souriant grandement aux autres un peu en retrait.

Fort heureusement, elles ne poursuivirent pas la conversation et commencèrent à se diriger à nouveau vers le village. Farah garda une prise ferme sur le bras d'Emerys mais s'arrêta de sourire lorsqu'elle vit son visage blanc et mélancolique, les yeux perdus dans le néant. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

«Est-ce que ça va ? Excuse-nous pour toutes ses questions, mais nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de parler avec des gens venant du monde extérieur … Les femmes ont très peur de ton mari, même si je vois bien qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée Emerys.» Dit sincèrement Farah en resserrant ses doigts sur le bras de son amie dans une piètre tentative de lui apporter du réconfort.

Emerys sourit faiblement puis hocha la tête, n'ayant pas la force de lui répondre. Elle aimait Farah et appréciait la compagnie des autres filles, mais tout cela lui faisait trop lourd à porter en une fois. A part Septon Ray et Sandor, personne d'autre ici ne connaissait son histoire ni ce qu'elle avait vécue.

Les deux femmes continuèrent de marcher en silence loin derrière le reste du groupe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque le soleil descendit derrière les grandes collines et que le soir tomba, Septon Ray ordonna de faire un grand feu pour fêter la récolte de la journée. Il était content et voulait faire une soirée sympathique avec tous les habitants du petit village tout en racontant une histoire sur sa vie antérieure.

Le feu illumina les alentours ainsi que les visages des hommes et des femmes assis, des paniers de nourriture à leurs pieds. Ils faisaient ce genre de rassemblement assez régulièrement depuis qu'ils étaient devenus une plus grande communauté et que le Septon les encouragea à faire ce genre de choses.

Ray marcha calmement autour du feu tout en racontant l'une de ses histoires, attentivement écoutés par les habitants. Les enfants participaient également, la plupart dormant paisiblement contre leurs parents tandis que les autres, un peu plus âgés, restaient silencieux. Le feu réchauffait leurs corps en offrant une source de lumière pour combattre la peur du noir.

Comme toujours depuis sa guérison, Sandor restait à l'écart du groupe seul assis sur un rondin de bois. Il n'aimait pas du tout se mélanger aux autres et de plus, il ne supportait guère les regards qu'on lui donnait. A chaque fois il se sentait comme un animal. C'était mieux ainsi ! Il avait toujours préféré être seul plutôt qu'être avec ce genre d'individus.

Le Septon continua tranquillement son histoire de guerre avec de grands mouvements de ses mains, les yeux brillants aux flammes du grand feu. Ils étaient tous à l'extérieur du village dans un endroit aéré et plat, assis sur des rondins de bois et des troncs d'arbres renversés.

Sandor écoutait l'histoire même s'il n'était pas plus que cela intéressé par ses dires. Il gardait une certaine distance avec le feu et sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement lorsque le vent souffla les flammes un peu trop près de lui à son goût. Il grogna lorsque le Septon décida qu'il était temps de parler des Dieux de médeux …

«Les Dieux veillent toujours sur chacun de nous, hommes bons comme mauvais. Il existe un Dieu qui a Sept visages et chacun de ses aspects représentent une partie de la vie ou de l'existence.» Dit-il en levant les sourcils, les bras levés devant lui.

Emerys, qui n'avait pas été présente depuis le début des histoires de Ray, décida d'apparaître avec des noix dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha de Sandor puis s'installa comme si de rien était sur ses genoux en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, mâchant sur l'un de ses fruits à coque. Elle en tendit une au Limier qui accepta tout naturellement en prenant la noix dans sa bouche, les mains sur les jambes de la femme pour la tenir.

«L'étranger … Souvent mal représenté par la Foi. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et ne surtout pas craindre son prochain !» Continua Ray en posant les yeux sur Emerys et Sandor.

Les chuchotements éclatèrent autour d'eux tandis que les visages se crispèrent de dégoût en voyant le couple agir de la sorte mais ils ne faisaient pas attention, occupés à écouter le Septon plongé dans son histoire. Malgré que l'ambiance fût chaleureuse, les mauvais regards attristaient profondément Emerys.

Même si elle avait discuté avec les femmes du village, celles-ci continuaient à dévisager Sandor comme s'il était un horrible monstre … Pareil pour les hommes et les enfants. Il ne leur parlait pas ni même leur avait fait du mal, alors pourquoi continuaient-ils à agir aussi bêtement ?!

Emerys leva les yeux au ciel puis resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur la chemise du Limier, trouvant cette situation injuste et absurde. Elle jeta un petit regard noir vers les femmes qui les fixaient puis soupira silencieusement en abaissant ses yeux sur les vives flammes du feu central.

Alors que le Septon continuait son histoire sur la religion et les origines des Andals, Emerys se coucha sur Sandor tout en fermant les yeux, profitant de la chaleur du feu et de l'homme qui la tenait. Elle aimait la voix de Ray ainsi que le silence apaisant de la nuit à l'abri du danger. Elle aimait vivre ici, loin de tout.

Elle rouvrit les yeux a mi-clos lorsqu'elle sentit Sandor bouger sous elle, ses mains tenant plus fermement ses cuisses alors qu'un petit trait de colère apparut sur son visage brûlé. Elle le regarda longuement en se demandant ce qu'avait dit le Septon pour l'énerver, sa tête posée sur son épaule et les mains autour de son cou.

Avant qu'elle ne commence à somnoler, Ray finit son histoire puis incita les villageois à retourner dans leurs maisons pour terminer leur nuit sous le beau ciel étoilés. Il sourit au couple assis seul un peu en retrait des flammes puis leva les sourcils en voyant Emerys à moitié endormie sur le Limier légèrement exaspéré. Il rit puis secoua la tête d'un air désinvolte, admirant l'amour que ces deux-là partageait en silence.

«Je ne veux pas y aller …» Marmonna Emerys en se réinstallant un peu mieux contre le corps chaud sous elle, les yeux à nouveaux fermés et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«J'aimerais pouvoir dormir dans un lit et non pas sur l'herbe ! Nous avons assez dormi sur du sol dur pour toute une vie.» Gronda Sandor en se levant tout en embarquant la femme somnolente avec lui, la tenant par les bras lorsqu'il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

«Je pense que tu as raison.» Rit Emerys en prenant appuis sur ses jambes, passant une main dans ses cheveux humide par la froideur de la nuit.

Sandor l'attrapa fermement par l'avant-bras puis l'emmena avec lui vers leur petite maison nouvellement construite, très fatigué par la longue journée. Il voyait la femme tituber sur ses pieds alors il préféra la tenir au risque de la voir tomber sur le sol et de se faire mal. Il poussa la porte avec son épaule et laissa Emerys passer devant lui tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur elle.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin tous deux installer dans le lit et près à dormir, Emerys resta allongé sur le dos avec sa tête sur l'épaule de Sandor, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine et les yeux au plafond. Toute la fatigue qu'elle avait ressentie lors de la soirée venait de mystérieusement disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais exister.

Sandor en revanche, dormait presque déjà. Il était lui aussi sur le dos avec un bras autour d'Emerys, l'autre main sur sa jambe qui commençait à nouveau à lui faire mal depuis peu. Il ressentait souvent de vives petites douleurs lorsqu'il restait trop souvent debout ou qu'il faisait trop d'effort et cela l'énervait énormément d'être aussi faible et inutile. Il ne sera peut-être même plus capable de se battre correctement avec cette maudite jambe !

«Sait-tu que Tywin Lannister souhaitait m'épouser …» Dit soudainement Emerys d'une petite voix pensive, les paupières se fermant lentement.

Cette révélation crispa tous les muscles dans le corps du Limier et son rythme cardiaque augmenta un peu avec sa colère croissante. Un vieillard comme lui qui voulait épouser son Emerys ?! Et de plus, un foutu Lannister ! Il commença à marmonner des choses dans sa barbe puis finalement, il s'écria rudement.

«Cet homme ne méritait pas ta main ! Je suis content qu'il a crevé comme le pauvre salopard qu'il était.» Grogna Sandor sans rouvrir les yeux, les lèvres plissées dans un rictus.

«Ne dis pas ça. Je n'aime pas quand tu dis ce genre de choses.» Répondit sombrement Emerys en mettant sa main sur le bras du Limier en lui donnant une petite pression.

«Cette ordure était à l'origine de nombreuses guerres et ça ne m'étonnerais pas si les Noces Pourpres venaient de ses foutus ordres ! C'était un homme vicieux et il t'aurais utilisé sans le moindre scrupule.» Dit-il en serrant rudement la mâchoire, dégouté. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire le fond de sa pensée car il ne voulait pas blesser Emerys avec ses propos, mais c'était trop fort pour lui.

«Je sais. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance, non ? Il n'est plus là et seuls les vivants comptes.» Renchérit Emerys en souriant faiblement, ses doigts caressant le bras de Sandor à côté d'elle.

Elle se posait énormément de questions et se demandait souvent ce que devenaient les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré à Port-Réal et dans le reste du monde. Arya, Tyrion, Myra, Margaery, Lady Olenna, Varys et même Jaime Lannister. Tellement de gens qui voulaient l'aider alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour gagner leur confiance. D'une certaine façon, elle leur devait beaucoup.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, les minutes passèrent lentement. Emerys s'installa un peu mieux dans les couvertures lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration profonde du Limier à côté d'elle, signalant que l'homme dormait à point fermé. Il était très tard et sa fatigue de tout à l'heure revenait peu à peu.

Elle se tourna sur le côté puis posa sa main à plat sur la poitrine de Sandor en fermant les yeux, vidant son esprit perturbé afin d'avoir elle aussi un peu de repos.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture, j'espère que vous avez apprécié :) n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous aimer.

VP


	8. Chapter 8

Petit avertissement à la fin de ce chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 8

 _Elle courrait. De plus en plus vite pour échapper à quelque chose. Mais quoi exactement ? Qui lui voulait du mal ?_

 _Elle respirait fortement et son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit les larmes de terreurs lui venir aux yeux mais plus elle courrait et plus elle avait l'impression de reculer vers le danger. Cette sensation l'horrifiait et l'incitait à vouloir faire sortir sa colère sous une forme réelle._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas se retourner ni même crier pour de l'aide car non seulement elle était complètement seule dans cette forêt mais en plus ses cordes vocales ne lui répondaient plus. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les arbres, le décor changea en quelque chose de bien plus sombre et triste._

 _Des arbres morts, des corneilles sur chaque frêle branche et cette terrible odeur de brûlé qui flottait dans l'air … Elle arriva enfin à s'arrêter de courir lorsqu'elle se positionna dos contre la cime d'un arbre mort, les cris des corneilles au-dessus d'elle et sa respiration erratique._

 _De la sueur coulait de son front et le long de son cou, faisant soulever la chair de poule sur sa peau tout comme les tremblements dans tout son corps. Quelque chose la suivait, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir de quoi exactement il s'agissait._

 _Puis cette voix féminine … Portée par le vent et masqués par les hurlements des oiseaux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait mais bientôt tout devint anormalement calme lorsque les corneilles prirent rapidement leurs envoles._

 _Ce fut là qu'elle aperçut cette femme qu'elle avait déjà vue dans certains de ses rêves. Ce genre de rêve où elle détruisait tout par la force du feu, satisfaite des cris d'agonies et de terreurs des gens qui brûlaient. Elle était grande et encapuchonner dans une robe rouge, des cheveux de la même couleur que le tissu._

 _Elle parlait mais elle n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait, elle ne voyait que ses lèvres bouger sous sa capuche. Soudain, le sol craqua sous ses pieds et le décor changea à nouveau pour correspondre à une zone prise par la glace._

 _Elle était sur un immense lac gelé et tout autour d'elle … Des morts, par millier. Ils la regardaient fixement sans faire le moindre bruit ni mouvement, comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose. Finalement la glace sous ses pieds se rompit et elle tomba dans l'eau glacée._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un cri assourdissant résonna dans tout le village.

Sandor qui coupait du bois à l'extérieur pour faire des petites finitions se redressa subitement puis tourna la tête vers la petite maison, les yeux larges de peur. Il s'agissait d'Emerys. Les bouts de bois s'écrasèrent sur le sol à ses pieds et immédiatement, il se mit en mouvement.

Il prit sa hache fermement dans sa main puis marcha rapidement vers la porte en l'ouvrant avec fracas, pas le moins du monde soucieux s'il faisait des dégâts. Il courut en boitant vers la chambre à coucher puis se précipita à l'intérieur pour voir ce qu'il se passait pour que sa femme se mette soudainement à crier, un immense poids sur ses épaules alors que de terribles images flashèrent dans son esprit en conflit.

Dès qu'il entra, Emerys sursauta sur le lit en serrant dans ses poings la couverture douce contre sa poitrine dévêtue, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration rapide. Elle était assise droite comme un piquet, la tête tournée dans la direction de celui qui venait d'enfoncer la porte sans prévenir.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !» Grogna Sandor en entrant rapidement dans la pièce tout en regardant nerveusement autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à se faire attaquer par surprise.

«R-rien ! J'ai juste fait un horrible rêve …» Répondit honteusement Emerys, le cœur courant dans sa poitrine. Le Limier lui jeta un regard douteux puis se mit au pied du lit en pointant la hache dans sa direction d'un air menaçant, son imposante taille masquant la plupart de la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre.

«Ne me mens pas, bordel de merde ! Qui est là !» Hurla-t-il en jetant la hache sur le sol dans la rage, les yeux furieux et la poitrine montante et descendante rapidement.

«Je viens de te le dire. J'ai fait un cauchemar, il n'y a personne d'autre ici que toi et moi !» S'écria Emerys en fronçant les sourcils à l'aspect menaçant du Chien en face de son lit. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu aussi peur de lui et de ses réactions quelques peu imprévisibles.

Sandor prit plusieurs longues inspirations mais ne décala pas ses yeux de la forme de sa femme assise sur le lit, essayant de voir si elle lui mentait ou si elle lui disait clairement la vérité. Finalement il se détendit puis prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs inutilement mis à vif. Il reprit sa hache plantée profondément dans le sol et sans un dernier mot, il tourna les talons puis sortit de la chambre.

Emerys ne pouvait que rester bêtement assise là, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer et pourquoi Sandor avait l'air aussi furieux avec elle. Son corps tremblait non seulement à cause de son cauchemar, mais aussi à cause de la réaction brutale de son mari. Elle déglutit doucement puis se leva du lit en enfilant une robe décente pour la journée.

Lorsqu'elle sortit à l'extérieur, elle trouva le Limier entrain de couper du bois devant la maison. Il s'acharnait sur les buches, les muscles de son dos saillant sous le tissu de sa chemise lâche. Il était en colère, et cela se voyait bien, mais Emerys s'approcha tout de même discrètement de lui comme par peur d'être soudainement prise à la place de ses pauvres buches qui ne faisaient pas le poids face à sa force.

Sandor vit du coin de l'œil la femme platine mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant dans son travail acharné. Il reposa une autre buche puis la coupa net en deux, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il ne savait même pas lui-même qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait mis hors de lui et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette terrible colère.

Emerys avala et hésita un instant avant de poser doucement sa main sur son avant-bras, juste au-dessus du morceau de cuir qui protégeait son poignet. Il s'arrêta dans ses mouvements mais ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire après sa réaction démesurée.

«Je ne te mens pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait.» Dit-elle en donnant une petite pression sur son bras, les yeux cherchant les siens pour qu'il comprenne la véracité de ses mots.

Le Limier resserra la mâchoire mais ne dit rien à sa déclaration, évitant toujours et encore son visage car il avait un peu honte d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il avait eu peur que quelqu'un s'était introduit pour lui faire du mal, ni même lui dire qu'il était honteux avec sa brutalité. Il était comme ça et il l'avait toujours été. Peut-être que s'ils vivaient ici assez longtemps, il perdrait les mauvaises habitudes et surtout cette envie folle de vouloir tuer pour tout et n'importe quoi …

Emerys retira sa main lorsque Sandor reprit son hachage de buche en silence, refusant de lui parler pour le moment car il éprouvait encore trop de colère inutile. Il frappa le bois en s'imaginant des têtes d'hommes qui tombent plutôt qu'une moitié de buche, sous les yeux attristés de la femme à ses côtés.

Elle soupira puis se détourna pour partir se changer les idées mais surtout, pour laisser de l'espace à Sandor afin qu'il se calme. Même si elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait encore toutes ses réactions, elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal volontairement car il n'avait jamais voulu lui en faire.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et collant un faux sourire sur ses lèvres, Emerys parcourut le village en saluant les habitants qu'elle rencontrait sur son passage. Elle se dirigea vers les stands où les filles préparaient la nourriture puis s'installa auprès de Farah qui dépeçait des lapins pour le repas. Sans rien dire, elle s'assit à genoux dans l'herbe et prit un lapin pour l'aider.

«Tu as l'air épuisée.» Commenta Farah sans lever les yeux de son travail. Son bébé dormait dans son dos tandis que ses mains ensanglantées et habiles travaillaient rapidement sur la peau de l'animal.

«Une mauvaise nuit.» Répondit Emerys, son froncement de sourcils s'approfondissant.

«Encore un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?» Lorsque Farah dit cela, la tête de l'autre femme se leva vers elle d'un air méfiant. Elle rit «c'est le Septon Ray qui m'en avait parlé. Lorsqu'il te guérissait, il disait que tu faisais souvent de drôles de rêves dans lesquels tu criais.»

Emerys ne répondit pas mais s'acharna rapidement sur son lapin, retirant la peau comme un gant. Elle récupéra l'un des couteaux sur la table puis commença à retirer les boyaux de l'animal sans jamais sourciller, malgré le regard pesant de la femme à la peau sombre à côté d'elle.

«Je sais ce qui t'es arrivée, j'en suis vraiment navrée. Aucune femme ne devrait avoir à subir cela.» Farah continua de regarder prudemment Emerys à côté d'elle, sursautant un peu lorsque celle-ci planta fermement le couteau dans le bois de la table.

«Tout ça, c'est du passé ! Il n'y a rien à ajouter.» Grogna-t-elle en serrant les dents. Elle ne leva pas les yeux mais reprit son couteau pour continuer son travail, sentant le regard de pitié que lui donnait Farah à côté d'elle. Ce qui la rendit d'autant plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pas de pitié, elle n'en voulait plus.

«La douleur est bien là et si tu ne l'extériorise pas, tu risques d'en souffrir le restant de ta vie. J'ai moi-même perdu un enfant avant Dorgan donc je sais ce que ça fait. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, sache que je serais là pour t'écouter.» Dit chaleureusement Farah en mettant sa main sur le poignet d'Emerys pour qu'elle se calme sur le couteau et lève les yeux vers elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Bien entendu, Emerys se sentait attristée par cette terrible nouvelle et voulut la réconforter, mais Farah se retourna à son découpage de viande, mettant un terme à la conversation pour le moment. Elle continua de l'observer en silence pendant un moment puis sourit tristement lorsque leurs yeux se recroisèrent de temps en temps.

Après la conception du repas, les deux femmes se séparèrent et Emerys repartit avec des restes de pains rassis, des carottes et quelques baies. Pendant sa balade dans le village animée, elle en mangea quelques-unes tout en profitant du doux soleil. Elle salua poliment Ayden lorsqu'elle le croisa puis se tourna vers la colline où les premières fondations du Septuaire prenaient places.

Tous les hommes du village travaillaient ensembles sur cette construction, main dans la main comme le disait toujours Ray. Elle sourit pensivement lorsqu'elle vit l'homme en question en train de donner des directives à ses hommes puis marcha calmement vers sa petite maison, le cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle remarqua que Sandor n'était plus là.

Elle avala difficilement puis se dirigea vers le petit poulailler où elle élevait ses poules et ses poussins. Son sourire s'agrandit considérablement lorsque les animaux coururent vers le bord de l'enclos en demandant bruyamment la nourriture tant attendue. Emerys jeta les bouts de pains puis rit lorsque les jeunes poussins se précipitèrent avec leurs mères pour avoir des miettes.

 _De la volaille pour Sandor …_ Se dit-elle en ricanant à elle-même. Il aimait tellement le poulet qu'elle était obligée de faire un élevage pour lui ! Au moins, il pourrait manger de la viande de volaille régulièrement, plus besoin d'aller dans une auberge et faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Elle se souvint de Polliver et de ses hommes, le combat qui avait eu lieu juste pour une foutue volaille ! Emerys en riait maintenant, mais à l'époque, elle ne riait pas autant que cela … Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains puis pinça les lèvres en se souvenant du courage du Limier ainsi que de celui d'Arya Stark.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se dirigea maintenant vers l'étalon noir géant qui hennissait pour avoir ses carottes. L'animal hochait rapidement la tête tout en grattant son sabot dans le sol poussiéreux, nerveux à l'approche de la femme aux cheveux platine. Elle lui sourit puis leva les mains en lui disant des mots doux pour le calmer.

Sandor affectionnait particulièrement son cheval Stranger. Il l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé et d'avoir son cheval ici avec lui l'avait énormément aidé à lui faire retrouver le sourire ainsi que la force. Bien que l'animal ne supporte personne d'autre que son Maître, Emerys arrivait tout de même à le nourrir et lui donner des caresses de temps en temps.

«C'est bien, du calme …» Chuchota-t-elle en mettant une main contre son encolure chaude, écoutant les plaintes de Stranger à son approche. L'étalon se détendit puis cligna de l'œil lorsqu'elle lui tendit les carottes qu'il accepta avidement.

Il n'était pas attacher et était libre de circuler là où il le voulait, sous les ordres de Sandor. Il ne voulait pas que son cheval reste attacher à une barrière s'il pouvait se balader tranquillement sans le moindre danger ! De plus, il connaissait parfaitement l'animal et savait qu'il ne fuirait pas sans son cavalier.

«Voilà.» Emerys sourit puis donna quelques dernières petites tapes sur l'encolure de Stranger, satisfaite de ne pas avoir énervé l'animal habituellement grincheux. Le même caractère que son Maître tout compte fait !

Plus tard, elle revint dans la petite maison en essayant de ne pas être trop inquiète par la disparition de Sandor. L'homme ne s'était plus montrer depuis ce matin et elle commençait à avoir peur qu'il était définitivement partit … Mais pour aller où ? C'était une idée stupide mais elle craignait tout de même que ce soit le cas.

Emerys déglutit péniblement puis décida qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller voir au centre du village si les femmes avaient à nouveau besoin d'aide pour la couture ou pour d'autres tâches qui nécessitaient plusieurs mains …

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula plutôt bien, mise à part que le ciel commençait à se couvrir et que le froid s'installa peu à peu dans la vallée. L'inquiétude d'Emerys devenait de plus en plus grande au fil du temps de ne pas savoir ce qui était advenu du Limier … Mais elle la cacha derrière un faux visage souriant pour ne pas alerter les autres femmes beaucoup trop curieuses pour le confort.

Le soir tomba et les habitants se séparèrent après avoir partagés le repas commun au centre du village, riant ensembles et s'encourageant pour finir le futur Septuaire. Septon Ray discuta un peu avec Emerys et vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, mais il ne préféra rien dire et lui souhaiter un simple bonsoir.

Elle rentra chez elle, le cœur douloureux et le corps tremblant. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre ni si elle arriverait à faire face à la solitude après cette journée fatidique. Emerys bloqua sa respiration puis ouvrit la porte mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une énorme déception en découvrant que la maison était vide.

Elle déplaça ses pieds vers la chambre à coucher puis alluma une bougie dans la pièce à vivre, un frisson la parcourant lorsqu'elle entendit la pluie commencer à tomber à l'extérieur et sur le toit de la maison.

Où était Sandor Clegane ?

Emerys pinça les lèvres puis laissa sortir un souffle faible en s'asseyant devant la petite fenêtre juste à côté d'une table. Elle posa ses coudes sur le bois puis enterra son menton dans les paumes de ses mains, les yeux scrutant l'extérieur pluvieux. La nuit tombait rapidement et bientôt elle ne pouvait même plus voir les forêts avoisinantes.

Finalement, elle s'endormit jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans la maison la tira hors de son sommeil agité. Emerys se leva rapidement et écouta attentivement ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce voisine, la peur au ventre. Elle se leva nerveusement, marcha le plus silencieusement possible vers la chambre à coucher puis ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver confronté à Sandor lui-même.

L'homme se tenait droit, la surplombant par sa hauteur conséquente et la respiration rapide. Il était tremper jusqu'aux os et ses cheveux collaient à sa cicatrice, lui donnant un aspect terrifiant avec son expression froide et insensible. Il serra les poings en regardant longuement la femme devant lui, puis sans un mot, il prit un pas en avant.

Emerys recula inconsciemment, ayant soudainement peur de l'homme en face d'elle. Pourquoi le craignait-elle ?! Y avait-il une vraie raison d'avoir peur de lui ? Pourquoi son cœur sautait dans sa gorge à chaque pas menaçant qu'il faisait vers elle, la pénombre de la pièce n'aidant en rien les choses.

Etait-il encore en colère contre elle ? Lui voulait-il du mal ? Etait-il ivre ? Des questions idiotes et insensées mais qui torturaient tout de même l'esprit de la jeune femme anormalement inquiète.

Sandor prit un autre pas et d'un geste brusque, il empoigna Emerys par les bras tout en serrant sa poigne pour l'obliger à lui faire face, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle glapit de douleur mais ne se débattit pas sous sa force, ayant beaucoup trop peur de sa réaction si elle le faisait. Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux en voyant le visage sombre du Limier près du sien. Son cœur coulait littéralement à ses pieds, la peur au ventre.

Après tout, elle ne savait pas tout de lui.

Mais finalement, Sandor se pencha en avant et lui attrapa les lèvres dans un baiser féroce, ses mains la tirant vers lui puis dans sa large poitrine trempée. Il lâcha son bras gauche puis posa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête tandis que son autre main se glissa rapidement sous sa robe.

Emerys était prise de court et ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un gémissement de surprise aux longs baisers du Limier ainsi qu'à son toucher doux mais désespéré. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela mais après réflexion, cette façon de se pardonner était devenu tout à fait normal pour eux.

Même si après avoir été en colère l'un contre l'autre il pouvait se montrer impatient et un peu brutal, Emerys savait qu'il en avait besoin tout autant qu'elle.

Donc elle sourit derrière les baisers et glissa ses doigts le long de sa barbe, frissonnante et sentant la chair de poule s'installer sur sa peau lorsqu'elle sentit les mains expertes du Limier sur son corps. Il ne perdit pas de temps. Il la récupéra contre lui pour l'emmener vers le lit, le cœur battant la chamade contre le sien.

Il glissa sur elle en embrassant sa mâchoire et en descendant à son cou puis à sa clavicule, les mains tirant impatiemment sur les liens de sa robe. Sa respiration s'approfondie lorsqu'Emerys toucha du bout des doigts sa cicatrice, son autre main glissante sur sa poitrine dénudée. Il laissa sortir un grognement guttural puis serra le tissu de sa robe entre ses mains, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire serrée alors qu'il se perdait sous la tendresse.

Il captura ses lèvres dans un autre baiser acharné et de ses grandes mains agiles, il débarrassa Emerys de sa robe puis la récupéra fermement contre lui, souriant et plongeant sa tête dans son cou lorsque la femme sous lui posa ses mains sur ses omoplates. Elle respirait faiblement et son corps réchauffait le sien, tous les deux sous le feu de la passion.

C'était leur moyen de se pardonner. Sans doute la meilleure façon pour eux.

A suivre …

* * *

L'amour est la plus grande des forces.


	9. Chapter 9

Attention … Langage et certaines scènes. M'enfin, nous sommes dans GoT aussi Uwu

* * *

Chapitre 9

Les jours passaient tranquillement et au fil du temps, les liens se resserraient. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer en dehors de ses grandes collines, du moment qu'ils pouvaient vivre en Paix et loin du danger.

Le petit Septuaire tant convoité prenait lentement forme en amont du village et sous les ordres de Septon Ray. L'homme travaillait sans relâche avec ses hommes, motivé à faire de cet endroit un vrai havre de Paix et de prospérité.

Il y croyait dur comme fer qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien en ce monde de brute, sous les yeux admiratifs d'Emerys tandis que Sandor pensait qu'il était idiot d'y croire. Non mais, sérieusement ! Qui pouvait penser que le monde deviendrait meilleur juste en s'imaginant que les Dieux existaient et qu'ils feraient une sorte de clémence aux hommes bons ?

Si cela s'avérait vrai comme la plupart le prétendait, les Dieux n'auraient pas infligés autant de douleur à Emerys. Elle était pure, innocente et douce mais pourtant elle avait terriblement souffert aux mains d'hommes corrompus par la violence. Où étaient la pitié et la clémence là-dedans ?

Ce fut pour cette raison en particulier que Sandor Clegane refusait de croire aux Dieux et à ce que racontait cet imbécile croyant de Septon Ray. Bien qu'il apprécie l'homme, il le trouvait stupide et naïf de croire à ce genre de chose. Même pour lui d'ailleurs ! Grièvement blesser au visage alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et voulait simplement s'amuser avec un petit jouet.

Si les Dieux existaient, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arriver.

«Tu dors Sandor ?»

Le Limier grommela quelque chose d'inaudible dans son sommeil mais n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux. Il savait qu'Emerys voulait l'embêter juste en entendant le petit air narquois dans sa voix, alors il fit mine de rester endormi et se retint de souffler d'agacement.

«Sandor …» Continua la voix féminine à côté de lui.

Comme chaque matin, ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur grand lit. Sandor sur le dos comme à son habitude et la jeune femme penchée au-dessus de lui avec son coude replié et sa joue dans sa main, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle regardait son mari dormir même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment, il faisait semblant.

Elle renifla d'amusement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il masquait un petit sourire tout en contrôlant sa respiration. Elle leva son autre main puis glissa pensivement un doigt sur sa large poitrine en faisant des petits cercles invisibles sur son pectoral. Le muscle sous son doigt se tendit à son toucher, ce qui entraîna un rire un peu plus fort que le précédent.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux…» Demanda d'une voix graveleuse Sandor en reprenant ses aises dans les draps, les mains jointes sur son ventre. Il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux mais ses oreilles écoutaient attentivement la respiration irrégulière de la femme à ses côtés.

Emerys pinça les lèvres tout en continuant de tracer son doigt sur la poitrine de Sandor, commençant à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre. Elle leva quelques secondes les yeux au plafond puis attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux platine entre ses doigts en la faisant tournoyer pensivement, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

«Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?» Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement, le prenant un peu de court par sa question tout à fait banale. Il ouvrit un œil puis loucha sur elle en la regardant comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus débile du monde.

«Dormir.» Dit-il en refermant l'œil et en recalant sa tête sur l'oreiller douillet avec un soupir lasse.

«Mais encore ?» Chantonna Emerys en jouant avec sa mèche de cheveux, frottant son genou contre la hanche du Limier.

«Etriper une ou deux personnes et peut-être couper plus de bois.» Répondit-il tout naturellement en fixant le plafond.

Il sentit la femme se coller plus fermement à lui puis se pencher un peu plus près de son visage avec ce même petit sourire taquin que tout à l'heure. Elle jouait avec lui, mais il n'allait pas la laisser gagner aussi facilement ! Donc il l'ignora puis continua de regarder fixement le plafond comme s'il réfléchissait aux futures activités de sa journée.

«Quoi d'autre ? Qu'aimerais-tu ?» Susurra-t-elle à son oreille en le regardant intensément. Il voulait rire mais il se retint de toutes ses forces pour sembler désintéressé.

Sandor tourna la tête vers elle puis regarda droit dans ses yeux noirs, respirant calmement alors qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse intelligente. Il se souvint de la fois où la jeune Arya lui avait demandé ce qu'il ferait s'il se retrouvait face à son frère, et alors qu'elle attendait une incroyable réponse de sa part, il lui avait sorti une connerie.

Ce fut vraiment drôle, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute. Le visage de l'enfant ainsi que celui d'Emerys avait été la meilleure des récompenses !

«Que tu la ferme pour que je puisse me rendormir.» Conclut-il en souriant lorsque le visage de sa femme se décomposa littéralement. C'était méchant, certes, mais Sandor Clegane n'avait jamais prétendu être quelqu'un de gentil. Il aimait parler aussi rudement surtout lorsque la situation devenait aussi drôle que maintenant.

Emerys soupira exagérément puis retira sa main loin du Limier en faisant une petite moue, clairement agacée par sa réponse crue. Elle se repositionna sur le dos puis jeta ses bras sur les couvertures en regardant le plafond, ennuyée à présent. Elle savait qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs rien que par le petit regard victorieux qui arborait son visage décontracte, mais quand même !

Finalement, le silence s'installa sur la paire, mais qui fut rapidement rompu par la voix bourrue du Limier.

«Mais avant ça, j'aimerais baiser ma femme.» S'écria-t-il soudainement en basculant son corps au-dessus de la femme à côté de lui tout en l'encerclant amoureusement avec ses bras. Il plongea sa tête entre son cou et sa clavicule alors que ses mains parcouraient déjà ses hanches puis ses côtes sous sa robe.

Emerys entoura ses bras autour du cou de Sandor alors que l'homme embrassait sa peau et la chatouillait avec sa barbe, les yeux toujours fixés pensivement sur le plafond au-dessus d'elle d'un air réfléchis. Elle avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait avec lui, mais elle n'était pas encore satisfaite de son petit jeu …

«Brienne …» Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, souriant grandement lorsque le corps de l'homme se raidit tout à coup.

Il sortit sa tête de son cou puis la regarda d'un air choqué voir même écœuré, la bouche tordue dans une grimace profonde. Il plissa les yeux à elle puis grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe en resserrant sa prise sur le tissue de sa robe comme pour se retenir d'être en colère. Emerys leva un sourcil mesquin à lui en attendant qu'il ne lui dise quelque chose, les bras toujours suspendus autour de son cou.

«Pourquoi tu parles de cette pucelle de Tarth ?!» Accusa-t-il en serrant ses mains autour des hanches de la femme, le dégoût clairement perceptible sur son visage. Vraiment ? A ce moment précis ?!

«Tu gémissais son nom lorsque tu dormais … Je voulais juste savoir qui était cette femme qui te donnait autant de plaisir.» Dit-elle innocemment en haussant les épaules. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait ni si Sandor avait eu des relations avec elle mais d'après son expression, elle devina que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne expérience.

«Je n'ai pas rêvé d'elle ! Je préfère crever plutôt que d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec cette femme ! Je ne sais même pas si c'est une femme d'ailleurs …» Il frissonna lorsqu'il se souvint de la putain de Tarth et de leur rencontre.

En réalité, Sandor craignait cette femme. Déjà parce qu'elle était aussi grande que lui mais aussi parce qu'elle l'avait vraiment mal mené durant un duel, chose extrêmement rare voir inexistante. La honte pour lui. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas mis hors état de nuire, sinon il serait mort d'embarras … Ou pire ! Certes, il avait fait un rêve avec Brienne tout à l'heure mais ce n'était pas agréable du tout !

Dans son rêve qui ressemblait plutôt à un cauchemar, il revivait la scène de combat lorsqu'il protégeait Arya Stark mais au lieu que la gamine n'intervienne, il continua de se battre contre Tarth jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en vienne à bout. Contrairement à la réalité, elle réussit à le balancer par-dessus le ravin et dans les rochers où il se brisa le fémur.

La douleur était très réelle, même dans son rêve.

Emerys se mit à rire à son expression désemparée alors elle se pencha pour lui embrasser tendrement la joue, vraiment amusée par son état horrifié. Elle ignorait ce qu'avait fait cette femme pour lui dans le passé mais apparemment elle l'avait marquée au fer rouge ! Maintenant, elle espérait qu'un jour elle puisse rencontrer cette fameuse Brienne de Tarth.

Sandor sortit de sa transe puis secoua vigoureusement la tête pour effacer son esprit, revenant au présent et à la belle femme sous lui qui lui souriait d'un air invitant. Il était tellement bien avec elle … Pour rien au monde il ne changerait d'avis. Autant de chance ne devrait pas lui être donnée et pourtant elle était là, bien à lui, et il avait tout ce dont il avait toujours voulu.

Sans rien ajouté, il reprit ce qu'il avait entreprit avec elle en oubliant toute la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Emerys ferma les yeux lorsqu'il glissa le bas de sa robe au-dessus de ses hanches et qu'il aventura ses mains sur sa peau douce jusqu'à l'intérieure de ses cuisses.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'un nouveau sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit sa virilité palpitante contre sa cuisse. Elle tira sur sa chemise lâche pour le rapprocher d'avantage d'elle puis déglutit lorsqu'il mordilla la peau à son cou, sa barbe lui piquant cette zone particulièrement sensible.

«Brienne de Tarth …» Ronronna-t-elle une nouvelle fois à l'oreille de Sandor et la réaction du Limier fut extrêmement drôle !

«Emerys ! Arrête ça, bordel à queue ! Tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder.» S'alarma-t-il en laissant sortir un énorme soupir agacé de sa bouche. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder sa femme dans les yeux et lui crier d'arrêter mais elle secouait déjà la tête entre ses rires.

«D'accord d'accord. J'arrête, pardon !» Se précipita-t-elle de dire en le tirant contre son corps pour l'embrasser mais l'homme, suffisamment lasser, préféra s'éloigner car de toute manière, l'envie lui avait été brutalement coupée.

Sandor grommela dans sa barbe puis se rhabilla en tournant le dos à Emerys, boudant tranquillement car elle se moquait délibérément de lui. Il réagissait comme un petit enfant en bas âge lorsqu'il ne recevait pas ce qu'il voulait et cela entraîna un autre fou rire à la femme qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir, les joues rougies.

Il lui jeta un regard noir puis se leva et sortit de la chambre en continuant de grogner, déçu qu'il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait et que sa femme se moque de lui avec Brienne putain de Tarth ! Maudite femme qui lui coupait net l'envie rien qu'en ayant son visage en tête ! Il fallait qu'il coupe du bois ou qu'il coupe quelqu'un en deux mais en tout cas, il devait extérioriser sa frustration d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Emerys replongea dans les oreillers lorsque le Limier partit en étalant ses bras et ses jambes sur le lit car maintenant, elle avait toute la place rien que pour elle. Elle sourit grandement en roulant dans les couvertures puis ferma les yeux pour un petit somme bien mérité.

On ne jouait pas avec elle à ce genre de petit jeu !

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les hommes s'activaient pour construire le Septuaire. Ils étaient répartis en plusieurs groupes et Septon Ray donnait les instructions à chacun d'eux. Un groupe s'occupait de la mise en place de la charpente tandis qu'un autre cherchait des troncs d'arbres préalablement coupés.

Ray sourit lorsque les hommes rapportèrent les troncs à plusieurs parce que le poids était bien trop lourd à porter pour un seul homme. Ils se mettaient à quatre pour soulever le tronc et traînaient difficilement les pieds jusqu'à la petite colline.

Mais pas tout le monde.

Un grand homme n'avait pas besoin d'une paire de mains en plus, il portait le tronc à lui tout seul. Bien qu'il eut quelques petites difficultés à porter à cause de sa jambe endommagée, il tenait le coup jusqu'en haut de la pente où les autres hommes reprenaient leurs souffles. Il jeta le tronc coupé à ses pieds puis reprit sa respiration en se redressant fièrement.

Sandor regardait pensivement le Septuaire qui prenait forme devant lui, les bras le long du corps et un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Sa jambe lui faisait à nouveau mal et l'empêchait de marcher correctement mais pour le moment, il reprenait son souffle et admirait le dur labeur.

Ce n'était qu'une petite construction en bois pour le moment mais une fois terminé, ce Septuaire sera vraiment magnifique. Il vit Septon Ray lui faire un signe de tête approbateur puis il se détourna pour encourager ses hommes en leur tendant les outils nécessaires au travail.

Le Limier prenait de grandes inspirations dans sa poitrine alors que son sourire devint sincère en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu pour en arriver là. Etait-ce même possible d'être plus heureux ? Il n'en avait pas la certitude, mais il savait pour sûr qu'il ne voudrait en rien changer.

Sandor s'éloigna tranquillement puis récupéra une hache pour couper du bois nécessaire aux finitions du Septuaire. Il était un peu en retrait, appréciant la solitude et le bruit de la lame qui tranchait facilement le bois. Il frappa de toutes ses forces en tapant toujours au même endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende l'approche d'une personne derrière lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder la personne car il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui parler pour l'instant. Alors il poursuivit son travail comme si de rien était, grognant à chaque frappe sur le tronc.

«De toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais vu un homme manier une hache comme ça ! Combien d'hommes a-t-il fallut pour te mettre à bas ?» Demanda Ray en regardant le Limier se défouler sur le tronc d'arbre.

«Rien qu'un.» Répondit Sandor en marquant un temps de pause sans regarder en arrière.

«Wow. Ça devait être une sacrée bestiasse !» S'écria le Septon, invraisemblablement impressionné qu'un seul homme avait pu mettre à genoux le Limier.

«C'était mon frère.» Grogna le Chien en retapant de plus belle sur le tronc d'arbre, une grimace sur son visage et la haine frappant son cœur sans relâche. Il martelait de toutes ses forces en s'imaginant qu'il battait à nouveau Gregor la Montagne au lieu d'un ridicule tronc.

«Ha ! Je pensais que c'était une femme, vois-tu ?» Rigola Ray en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en se redressant, les yeux dans le dos de l'ancien mercenaire. Il le vit s'énerver avec sa hache en l'entendant maudire à chaque frappe, il était apparemment de très mauvais poil.

«Dur journée, hein ?» Dit-il avec un léger sourire amusé, louchant face au soleil de plomb.

«Ouais, on peut dire ça.» S'agaça Sandor en passant le dos de sa main sur son front en sueur. Septon Ray se mit à rire alors qu'il s'imaginait ce qui avait pu mettre l'homme dans cet état d'esprit aussi fébrile.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il savait que beaucoup de chose pouvait le mettre facilement en colère mais son petit doigt lui disait que cette colère venait essentiellement d'Emerys … Ce qui était plutôt drôle, à vrai dire. Il se détourna lentement du Limier tout en continuant de rire, l'homme derrière lui frappant plus fort sur son tronc pour défouler sa colère inutile.

La cloche sonna l'heure du repas pour tout le monde puis les hommes s'éloignèrent rapidement de la construction en riant entre eux et en se félicitant pour le travail acharné. Septon Ray tapota l'épaule d'un des jeunes garçons puis marcha vers les stands de nourriture dans le village où les femmes préparaient les repas. Il les salua toutes poliment en récupérant un bol de blé et de faisan tendu pour lui ainsi que deux verres d'eau.

Alors qu'il partait des stands, il aperçut Emerys rire joyeusement avec un groupe de femme dont l'une d'elle il reconnut être Farah. Il sourit à lui-même puis traversa les villageois assis sur des buches, le sol et des pierres en guise d'assise pour manger, la plupart regroupé et parlant vivement sur des sujets aléatoires.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui ne mangeait jamais avec d'autres personnes et ce fut Sandor Clegane.

Toujours en retrait des groupes, ne voulant jamais se mélanger à moins qu'il n'y fût forcé. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, étant donné que les villageois avaient peur de lui. Le Septon se rapprocha calmement du Limier dos à lui et lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés, il lui tendit poliment le verre d'eau.

Sandor le dévisagea un instant puis prit le verre sans rien dire, avalant la nourriture contenue dans sa bouche tout en levant les yeux sur le paysage magnifique qui se dressait à lui. Septon Ray jeta quelques petits coups d'œil derrière lui aux hommes, femmes et enfants qui les observaient de loin.

«Je crois que nos membres ont un peu peur de toi.» Déclara-t-il en fixant le Limier.

«J'ai l'habitude.» Répondit celui-ci, prenant une gorgée de son eau bien mérité. La bière lui manquait, surtout aujourd'hui. Même un verre ou deux de vin lui aurait fait un bien fou.

«Quand Emerys t'a amené ici, je te croyais mort, plus d'une fois. A la puanteur que tu dégageait et aux insectes qui te tournaient autour …» Ray contourna Sandor pour aller s'assoir sur un rocher à sa droite, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

«Sans parler de ton fémur qui sortait, juste là !» Il se pencha en avant et enfonça son doigt là ou l'os avait transpercé la peau autrefois. Sandor bougea inconfortablement sa jambe loin du doigt de Ray puis baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son bol de nourriture, donnant un petit coup d'œil désagréable au Septon lorsqu'il se mit à rire de sa situation.

«Quand tu avais tes hallucinations, puis cette terrible fièvre. Je pensais que j'allais me chier dessus et plus d'une fois d'ailleurs ! Heureusement que je n'étais pas seul à m'occuper de toi.» Ray croisa les mains puis étendit paresseusement ses jambes devant lui. Il reprit dans cette même voix pleines d'assurances.

«Je pensais que t'allait mourir une bonne douzaine de fois mais non, tu as survécu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de t'accrocher ?» Questionna le Septon en regardant fixement le visage brûlé de l'homme silencieux à côté de lui.

Finalement, Sandor leva la tête de son repas puis plissa les yeux en mâchant grossièrement sur son morceau de faisan. Il se mit à réfléchir sur quoi lui répondre sans passer pour un faible ou un sentimental. Il soupira longuement puis rabaissa les yeux sur sa nourriture en ramassant un peu plus de blé entre ses doigts.

«La haine.» Conclut-il, sentant le regard pesant du Septon à côté de lui. Merde, il savait qu'il mentait ! Ou du moins qu'il cachait les autres véritables raisons.

«Non, il y a une raison pour que tu sois là. Emerys m'a tout dit tu sais, elle m'a tout raconté sur ce que tu as fait pour elle. Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer quelqu'un ni même l'avouer. Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, comme toi tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle. Tu as beau jouer les durs à cuire, mais jamais tu ne feras le poids contre tes propres sentiments.» Ray plissa les yeux au Limier, jouant avec ses doigts sur ses genoux.

«Ouais, peut-être qu'il y a une raison. Je me bat bien et je ne suis pas facile à tuer.» Se défendit Sandor en prenant une autre boucher de son repas, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu le reste même s'il était réellement touché.

«Non, il y a une vraie raison.» Coupa Ray en hochant pensivement la tête «les Dieux n'en n'ont pas fini avec toi.»

Le Limier s'arrêta de manger pour regarder curieusement l'homme se lever de son rocher, arborant un petit sourire aux lèvres et les yeux dans le ciel grisonnant. Sandor ricana légèrement puis soupira bruyamment en secouant rapidement la tête dans la négation, trouvant toute cette conversation inutile.

«J'ai déjà entendu cette chanson, par des gens qui pries d'autres Dieux que les vôtres.» Commenta-t-il en levant les sourcils lorsque le Septon se retourna vers lui.

«Peut-être qu'ils avaient raisons. J'en connais peu sur les Dieux après tout. Mais j'ai vu des choses qui me laisse croire qu'ils existent et veilles sur chacun de nous.» Ray balança pensivement ses bras le long de son corps.

«Alors c'est que tu t'es trompé de vocation.» Se moqua Sandor en finissant son verre d'eau, souriant lorsque le Septon se mit légèrement à rire.

«Oh, il y a beaucoup de pieux fils de putains qui se tapent de connaître la parole de Dieu ou des Dieux ! Moi non, d'ailleurs je ne connais pas tous les noms des Dieux par cœur. Peut-être les Sept sont-ils les vrais Dieux, à moins que ce ne soit les Anciens Dieux ou bien le Maître de la Lumière ! Ou peut-être que c'est les même putains de Dieux ? Je ne sais pas du tout … Ce qui importe, j'en suis persuadé, est un esprit plus grand que nous.» Il s'arrêta de parler pour regarder Clegane fixement, les sourcils levés.

«Quoi que ça puisse être, il a un dessin pour Sandor Clegane et j'en mettrais ma main au feu qu'Emerys est là pour une raison particulière et que votre rencontre n'est pas dût au hasard !» Il haussa les sourcils lorsque le Chien leva promptement les yeux vers lui.

«Tu ne sais rien de mon passé Septon Ray, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait.» Renchérit-il d'une voix basse, les yeux plissés à l'homme qui pensait tout savoir.

«J'ai entendu des histoires, de terribles choses.» Ray déglutit sans cligner des yeux, soutenant son regard dans celui du Chien toujours assis.

«Si tes Dieux existent, pourquoi ils m'ont pas punis ?» Demanda soudainement Sandor, curieux de connaître la réponse qu'il allait lui offrir. Le Septon prit une profonde inspiration puis s'approcha de lui.

«Ils t'ont punis. D'une façon ou d'une autre.» Lui confia-t-il, un semblant de tristesse passant ses traits du visage marqué par le temps. D'une dernière tape amicale sur l'épaule, Ray s'éloigna de Sandor Clegane pour le laisser à ses sombres pensées.

Le vent se mit à souffler sur le Limier pensif assis sur son rocher, face à l'incroyable vue. Les dernières paroles de ce vieux fou résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Etait-il en train d'insinuer que les Dieux punissaient en utilisant d'autres personnes ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais ses mots le frappait plus qu'il n'y laissait paraître en le laissant songeur. Il rejoua la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir dans sa tête ainsi que les passages comportant Emerys.

Ce qu'il avait dit … Les mystères derrière ses phrases et la façon qu'il parlait de sa femme, le Septon savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas et il était déterminé à savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Sandor poussa un soupir puis serra la mâchoire en finissant son repas seul comme tout à l'heure. Le cœur plus lourd qu'auparavant.

A suivre …

* * *

Bien étrange. Quels genres de découvertes fera-t-il ?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Après cette petite conversation avec le Septon Ray, Sandor retourna dans la forêt pour chercher d'autres arbres à couper avec l'aide de deux hommes. Ils n'osaient pas engager la conversation avec l'ancien mercenaire car ils craignaient que s'ils disaient la moindre chose, le Limier allait leur priver de leur langue ou bien pire encore …

Des histoires sur cet homme, il y en avait un paquet qui circulait dans le village surtout depuis son arrivé avec la femme aux cheveux platine. La plupart des villageois ne comprenaient toujours pas comment un tel couple pouvait exister et surtout aussi bien s'entendre. Cette Emerys était d'une si grande beauté que n'importe quel homme se présenterait à ses pieds et pourtant, elle se retrouvait avec un homme comme le Chien.

«Là, celui-là !» S'écria Sandor en pointant du doigt un grand arbre légèrement courbé.

Les deux hommes derrière lui se précipitèrent vers la cible pointée du doigt puis levèrent leurs haches pour commencer à le couper en deux tandis que le Limier se dirigea vers un autre arbre en contre-bas. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide pour couper un arbre, lui.

Une fois mis en deux, il le souleva sans grande difficulté sur son épaule puis l'emmena calmement vers la sortie de la forêt et vers le Septuaire sur la petite colline, grimaçant lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur familière dans sa jambe. Maudite blessure ! Elle ne le laissera jamais en Paix.

Le Limier se décala légèrement sur la droite lorsque d'autres hommes passèrent à côté de lui pour aller aider les deux hommes dans la forêt qui coupaient le bois. Il s'agissait d'un travail de groupe, du moins c'était ce que le Septon Ray aimait leur dire. Sandor rit intérieurement en voyant du coin de l'œil des hommes en difficulté avec une simple souche d'arbre. Ils manquaient tous de force ici et bien qu'ils vivent en autarcie, un jour cela risque fort de leur porter malheur.

Sandor jeta l'arbre sur le sol comme le précédent puis reprit calmement son souffle, s'arrêtant de respirer lorsqu'il entendit un éclat de voix suivit par un claquement semblable à une gifle. Il leva les yeux et vit plus loin qu'il s'agissait de sa femme, Emerys.

La femme regardait méchamment un homme aux cheveux bruns courts qui se frottait la joue endolorie, abasourdi par la claque qu'elle venait de lui mettre. Elle leva son index à son visage et marmonna quelque chose que Sandor ne pouvait entendre à cause de la distance qui les séparait. Elle finit par se détourner de l'homme puis descendit la colline vers le village, laissant dans son sillage un panier qu'elle venait d'apporter.

«Les hommes s'intéressent à elle, c'est normal après tout. C'est une belle femme. Jeune, naïve, curieuse et un peu mystérieuse … Mais la plupart ignorent qu'elle est déjà prise !» S'exclama soudainement Septon Ray qui apparut comme par enchantement derrière le Limier. Il le faisait régulièrement ces temps-ci …

«Tu leurs dit, ou il faut que je m'en charge ?!» Menaça le Limier en serrant les poings, ses yeux suivant l'homme qui retournait vers la construction du Septuaire bredouille.

«Pas de violence, Clegane. Quelques mots suffisent généralement.» Réprimanda Ray en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme irrité. Il trouvait cela intéressant de voir à quel point il pouvait être jaloux et avait peur qu'Emerys soit prise loin de lui ! Pourtant, c'était évident que cela n'arrivera jamais.

«Lèche-moi le cul avec tes conseils à la mords moi le nœud. Personne ne touche à ma femme à part moi !» Grogna Sandor en se retournant vers le Septon. Fumant par son manque de réaction, ce dernier leva sa hache vers son visage, les dents serrées et le cœur battant de rage.

«Je ne veux pas de meurtre ici. Ce sont de bonnes gens et Emerys est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Je pense qu'elle a suffisamment appris durant sa vie.» Renchérit Ray en levant les sourcils, les bras croisés tout en défiant du regard le Limier en colère. Il y eu quelques secondes d'un silence intense avant que l'homme plus costaud ne le brise.

«Je trouve que vous vous dites beaucoup de choses.» Siffla le Limier sur le ton du reproche en rabaissant sa hache mais en gardant une expression renfrognée sur son visage meurtri.

«Effectivement, je lui fais confiance et elle me fais suffisamment confiance pour me dire certaines choses. Je ne crois pas au destin mais je pense que nos routes devaient un jour se croisées, avec ou sans toi !» Ricana de bon cœur Ray mais Sandor ne trouva pas cela aussi drôle que lui.

«Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous vous dites exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache que toi, tu sais ? Septon de médeux !» Insulta le Limier en levant le menton, la bouche tordue dans une grimace de dégout.

Ray se mit soudainement à sourire puis à rire, trouvant la situation vraiment amusante au plus grand damne du Limier qui ne comprenait pas le sens de tout cela. Bien-sûr qu'il savait des choses, mais il avait promis à Emerys qu'il ne dirait rien sans son consentement. Alors il croisa les bras derrière son dos puis contourna calmement le Chien, les yeux parcourant pensivement le Septuaire en construction.

«Emerys est quelqu'un de tout à fait remarquable. Mais certains secrets doivent être dits par la personne qui les cache. Un jour tu verras et tu comprendras l'ampleur de la situation. Pour le moment, profite donc de cette magnifique vue que nous avons là ! N'est-ce pas génial ? Vivre dans une parfaite harmonie loin des gens qui veulent faire la guerre et le chaos.» S'écria Septon Ray en désignant le paysage autour de lui avec ses mains.

Sandor serra la mâchoire puis reprit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs mis à rudes épreuves. Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre pourquoi tant de personnes voulaient aider Emerys et lui disaient toutes ses choses absurdes en laissant planer un grand mystère. Il repensa soudainement à ce vieillard qui l'avait sauvé des mains de Barry Mallister … D'ailleurs, il fallait encore qu'il en parle à sa femme de cette étrange histoire.

Le Septon Ray l'ignorait délibérément, ce qui accentua d'avantage sa mauvaise humeur. Sandor Clegane n'était pas un homme patient, pas du tout même ! Il haïssait lorsque les gens parlaient avec des mots compliqués et il haïssait encore plus lorsqu'il devait faire preuve de patience et de sagesse. Ce n'était pas lui, l'homme qu'il devenait ne lui correspondait pas.

Il était un tueur né. Il aimait cela et faisait ce qu'il pensait être juste même s'il fallait faire le mal car dans ce monde rempli de cruauté, la pitié n'existait pas. Ce battre ou alors se laisser mettre sous terre. Comme la plupart des Stark, qui croyaient en une sorte de Paix entre les maisons juste avec des bonnes paroles et quelques pots de vin. Juste des gens stupides qui sont morts à cause de cette façon de voir le monde.

Grommelant d'agacement, Sandor reprit une bonne prise sur sa hache puis s'éloigna du Septon avant qu'il ne commette une grave erreur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un bon bain dans la rivière, voilà tout ce qu'il fallait à Emerys pour se sentir mieux !

Elle retira rapidement ses vêtements avec trois autres femmes du village, riant entre elles lorsque la froideur de l'eau rampa sur leurs peaux chaudes et en sueurs. Noreen, Farah et Erega, les trois femmes qu'elle appréciait le plus dans le village et sans doute les seules amies qu'elle avait. Les quatre entrèrent lentement dans la rivière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que leurs têtes visibles hors de l'eau. Elle était profonde et très fraîche, mais suffisante pour une bonne baignade au soleil.

Noreen se mit à éclabousser Erega qui elle, en retour, lui aboya d'arrêter ses sottises, manquant de peu de se noyer parce qu'elle glissait sur le sol sableux. Emerys sourit puis ferma les yeux en écoutant attentivement les conversations des autres femmes, nageant calmement sur place.

Elle aimait l'eau, c'était certainement l'élément le plus important pour elle. L'eau calmait les douleurs et apaisait les muscles endoloris, elle était nécessaire à la survie de chaque être vivant et pouvait éteindre les flammes … Emerys se redressa dans l'eau lorsque Farah trébucha sur la berge en essorant ses cheveux noirs dans ses mains.

«Bande de garce !» S'écria-t-elle humoristiquement. Elle reprit sa robe abandonnée sur le côté puis la plongea dans l'eau pour la nettoyer, jetant quelques petits coups d'œil faussement agacés vers Noreen et Erega qui lui tiraient toutes deux la langue.

Emerys cracha l'eau contenu dans sa bouche puis nagea tranquillement vers la berge et vers Farah qui trempait furieusement sa robe dans l'eau claire. Elle entendit les rires des deux autres filles derrière elle et ne put s'empêcher de rire elle aussi lorsque l'une d'elle hurla sur l'autre pour une raison inconnue.

Heureusement que la rivière passait dans les arbres et qu'elle était assez éloignée du village au risque d'être vues par des villageois et plus particulièrement par des voyeurs … Même si cela ne semblait pas déranger les femmes, bien au contraire. Elles avaient confiance en tout le monde et cela grâce au Septon Ray. Ce qu'admirait particulièrement Emerys.

Elle se hissa hors de l'eau à l'aide de ses mains mais glapit de douleur lorsqu'elle glissa sur un rocher coupant, s'ouvrant la paume de la main droite. Elle siffla entre ses dents puis leva sa main à son visage pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Une fine coupure qui traversait presque toute sa paume et qui laissait couler le sang dans l'eau, goutte par goutte. Mais rien de bien grave, ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle.

Emerys devint fascinée par cette blessure ainsi que la couleur cramoisie de son sang qui glissait lentement le long de son coude. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, un léger froncement de sourcils déformant son visage au fur et à mesure que son sang apparaissait. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux noirs inexpressifs de cette blessure. Des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit, la déconnectant du monde réel. Des souvenirs tous plus atroces que les autres, ce qui entraîna une hausse de son rythme cardiaque et donc de l'écoulement de son sang.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as ?» Demanda Farah, l'air inquiète pour son amie après avoir entendu son cri. Elle laissa sa robe de côté puis s'avança vers elle en lui prenant de force la main pour l'inspecter minutieusement.

Ce geste permis à Emerys de revenir au présent. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, voulant d'abord s'écarter de Farah après son geste brusque mais la femme à la peau foncée la tenait fermement. Sa peur fut bientôt remplacée par un sentiment indescriptible, un air penaud tandis qu'elle colla un sourire forcée.

«Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'ai juste glissée c'est tout.» Dit rapidement Emerys avec un petit haussement d'épaules, la lèvre inférieure ressortis. Elle se racla la gorge quand elle sentit un nœud s'y former, de plus en plus nerveuse par ses récentes pensées destructrices.

«Rien de grave ?! Emerys, il faut soigner ça ou tu risques d'avoir une infection.» Réprimanda sévèrement Farah en plissant les yeux à la femme qui tentait de relativiser les choses. Son insouciance allait lui être fatale un jour ou l'autre si elle continuait comme ça ! Farah se pencha puis récupéra sa robe en arrachant un bout de tissu.

«Farah … Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment.» Emerys soupira lorsque la femme l'ignora délibérément puis banda sa main avec le tissu qu'elle venait d'arracher.

«Va voir le Septon Ray. Montre-lui ta blessure avant qu'elle ne s'infecte et devienne putride.» Commanda durement Farah en levant les sourcils et en mettant son index au visage de son amie. Elle rabaissa ses yeux sur sa main blessée puis serra un nœud pour que le bandage tienne assez longtemps jusque-là.

Emerys resta sans voix, les yeux au sol alors qu'un nouveau souvenir lui revint à l'esprit. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Arya au Limier lorsqu'il avait été mordu par un homme dans les bois.

 _Elle risque de s'infecter et devenir putride !_ Lui avait-elle dit en voulant brûler sa blessure au cou. L'homme ne lui avait pas laissé l'opportunité de l'atteindre avec le feu, trop peur de la douleur que cela lui infligerait.

Le sang coulait vite hors du bandage blanc et dans l'eau de la rivière à ses pieds. Farah ne lui dit plus rien comme elle se retourna pour reprendre sa robe maintenant déchirée en continuant de la laver comme si de rien était.

Emerys couvrit sa nudité avec sa propre robe puis après avoir donné un bref signe d'adieu à ses amies, elle courut de retour dans le village un peu plus haut, tenant fermement sa main bander contre sa poitrine. Elle n'avait déjà plus mal et voir le Septon Ray pour une idiotie pareille ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, malgré les conseils avisés de Farah.

Elle courut vers la petite maison un peu en retrait du village puis contourna l'enclos de son poulailler pour aller voir le cheval noir à l'arrière qui broutait tranquillement. Stranger redressa la tête puis colla ses oreilles dans sa direction en grattant son sabot sur le sol en signe d'avertissement pour ne pas qu'elle se rapproche trop rapidement.

Emerys leva les mains devant elle pour le calmer et lorsque l'animal ne fit rien pour la mordre, elle sourit et s'approcha doucement de lui en mettant ses mains à plats sur son encolure. Elle aimait ce cheval, elle s'y était beaucoup attachée depuis qu'elle voyageait avec Sandor et Arya.

Elle le caressa lentement et pensivement, les yeux sur la peau noire et un peu sale de l'animal immense. Aussi grand et robuste que son Maître. Le parfait cheval de guerre pour un Clegane digne de ce nom.

Son sourire disparu au fur et à mesure qu'elle glissait sa main le long du cou du cheval noir. Son regard se perdit sur les arbres un peu plus loin, un sentiment étrange en elle. Quelque chose la tourmentait, lui disait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Ce sentiment d'impuissance la terrorisait, mais quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, elle savait qu'elle détenait la force nécessaire pour repousser n'importe quelle menace.

Mais pour quel prix …

 _Ma chère enfant. Un jour, le monde saura qui vous êtes réellement et de quoi vous êtes capable. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant de faire votre choix. Pour qui vous battrez-vous, Emerys ? Un souverain, ou vous-même ? Ne laissez personne vous influencez._

Les douces paroles de Varys détendirent Emerys. Elle devait admettre que l'homme qui avait été un mentor pour elle, lui manquait beaucoup. Même s'il était un lâche, il restait une figure de confiance et sans doute l'une des rares personnes à savoir qui elle était vraiment, en dehors d'Emerys Raven.

 _Ne laissez pas ses pensées négatives choisirent à votre place._

Elle se pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit ses yeux devenir humides. Stranger souffla bruyamment et le muscle sous sa main se tendit, obligeant Emerys à recentrer son attention sur l'animal qu'elle caressait tendrement.

Une ombre plana soudainement derrière elle et pendant un instant, elle se figea. Mais Stranger ne remua pas de colère, alors il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne et donc elle se détendit puis sourit en continuant de caresser le cheval. Il n'y avait que Sandor, elle et Arya que Stranger laissait approché.

Une grande main se déplaça à côté de son visage et attrapa soudainement son bras droit dans une poigne ferme en la forçant à faire face à l'homme derrière elle qui semblait furieux. Sandor l'approcha de son torse tout en regardant sa main bandée avec un soupçon de curiosité sur ses traits de visages colériques.

«Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix mortellement basse après un long moment silencieux, les dents serrées. Il garda une bonne prise sur son poignet puis leva sa main vers son visage tout en étudiant attentivement les yeux noirs de la femme.

«Personne. Je me suis fait mal toute seule comme une grande en me baignant dans la rivière.» Répondit sarcastiquement Emerys en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée que tout le monde la traite comme un enfant en bas âge.

Sandor renifla de dédain puis alla s'assoir sur un rocher en l'entraînant avec lui sur ses genoux, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop, surtout depuis ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt avec le Septon Ray près de la construction du Septuaire.

«Je ne te mens pas …» Tenta Emerys en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ayant peur qu'il s'énerve comme la dernière fois.

«Je sais.» Répondit-il rapidement en encerclant ses bras autour des hanches d'Emerys pour pas qu'elle ne tombe de ses genoux. Il voulait simplement s'assoir ici et la regarder, observer ses traits de visage et sa beauté alors que sa crainte s'estompait.

«Je vais bien, je t'assure ! Regarde.» Pressa Emerys en levant sa main droite et en déliant délicatement le bandage souillé pour dévoiler une plaie presque complètement cicatrisée. Juste une ligne mince qui traversait sa main en diagonal, rien de plus ni de moins. Elle rit puis se pencha en avant pour planta un doux baiser sur le côté de son visage marqué, juste au-dessus de son sourcil manquant.

Sandor resta là à regarder la plaie tendue à son visage, à la fois perplexe et à la fois impressionné. A chaque fois qu'Emerys faisait cette espèce de magie, il perdait presque sa voix et pensait qu'il rêvait mais non, elle pouvait faire de la guérison et elle le lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Cette femme était incroyable et très spéciale, il l'admirait de plus en plus au fil des jours qui passaient.

Il leva les yeux loin de sa main puis regarda longuement son visage, les mains tenant fermement ses hanches. Ses yeux prenaient dans sa beauté naturelle, voulant se souvenir de chaque détail qui faisait d'elle la femme parfaite à ses yeux. La couleur de sa peau crémeuse, son petit sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il la regardait de cette façon, ses longs cheveux platine légèrement ondulés qui couvraient ses seins …

Elle lui disait tout, mais elle ne lui disait rien … Cette femme lui avait racontée bien des horreurs qui l'avait mis hors de lui mais Sandor savait parfaitement qu'elle lui cachait encore bien des choses.

Ce que Cersei lui avait fait, ce que son frère la Montagne lui avait fait et Meryn Trant … Il connaissait son histoire ou du moins une partie de celle-ci, celle qu'elle voulait qu'il sache. Cette ignorance le mettait en colère et le frustrait mais ce fut le choix d'Emerys et il ne la brusquera pas pour ça. Lui non plus ne lui avait pas tout dit car il préférait lui épargner les horribles choses qu'il avait fait au cours de sa misérable vie.

Mais maintenant en y réfléchissant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un long moment. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis leva un peu le menton pour être au même niveau avec Emerys. La femme le regardait fixement tandis que ses cheveux platine lui chatouillaient le cou avec la légère brise qui soufflait. Il resserra un peu sa prise sur ses hanches puis jeta un petit coup d'œil à Stranger qui broutait pas loin avant de revenir à elle.

«Comment sommes-nous arriver ici ?» Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une commande. Il voulait comprendre car de Port-Réal aux Eyrié, il y avait plus d'une semaine à cheval. Emerys parut soudainement nerveuse car elle se redressa sur ses genoux en ouvrant la bouche puis finit par détourner les yeux.

«A cheval.» Dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la question la plus stupide du monde.

«Ne me prends pas pour un couillon ! J'ai fait le trajet et j'aurais dû crever avec autant de chemin jusqu'ici. Alors réponds-moi et ne t'avise plus de me mentir, femme !» Grogna Sandor en récupérant rapidement Emerys lorsqu'elle voulut se lever de ses genoux.

«Sandor, arrête ! Je ne suis pas prête et tu ne l'est pas non plus. Ce qui importe, c'est que l'on soit en vie, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je suis heureuse que tu es vivant, que tu respires et que tu es là, avec moi …» Débita Emerys en pinçant les lèvres lorsque les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle leva les mains au visage du Limier puis les posèrent sur ses joues en traçant ses pouces sur les pommettes, plongeant son regard désespéré dans le sien.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sans rien dire, la respiration profonde et la tension dans l'air se faisant ressentir. Sandor ne voulait pas s'arrêter là mais il vit la peur et l'angoisse dans ses yeux noirs alors il se ravisa et avala sa salive, prenant son mal en patience pour le moment.

Sa femme avait suffisamment souffert, il attendra le moment venu même si cela lui demandait un effort considérable. Il soupira puis ferma les yeux en profitant des mains douces sur son visage, resserrant sa prise sur les cuisses d'Emerys comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Il rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder à nouveau puis leva sa main droite sur les côtes couvertes par la robe, là où il y avait l'ancienne blessure.

Il lui avait fait cette brûlure, pour la sauver. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, un énorme sentiment de culpabilité le frappait et l'écœurait. Même si cela était la seule et unique façon pour la garder en vie, Sandor en faisait encore régulièrement des cauchemars. Car cette douleur, cette terrible odeur, il les connaissait que trop bien pour le confort.

«Ça va, je ne ressens plus rien.» Murmura Emerys en mettant sa propre main sur celle de Sandor contre ses côtes. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et le combat interne qu'il subissait rien que par ses yeux expressifs. Un visage renfrogné mais des yeux qui reflétaient la nature même de son âme … Un peu comme un livre ouvert, exactement lui.

Elle abaissa sa tête pour reposer amoureusement son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, les mains de retour à ses joues alors qu'ils profitaient de la proximité de l'autre. Ce genre d'instants, ils les chérissaient plus que tout au monde. Loin de la douleur, proche du cœur. Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien, son parfum enivrant l'embaumant agréablement.

Sandor se sentit déçu lorsqu'elle s'éloigna puis se leva de ses genoux en dépoussiérant sa robe, souriant adorablement. Dieux qu'il l'aimait quand elle le regardait de cette façon. Il se sentait vraiment aimer.

«Avant que j'oublie … Il y avait ce vieillard lorsque j'étais chez ce petit trou du cul de Barry.» S'exprima-t-il rapidement en se levant également et en grimaçant lorsque sa jambe lui causa de l'inconfort.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Emerys qui fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude luisant dans ses yeux noirs. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour l'aider mais il l'éloigna avec son bras avant même qu'elle ne puisse le toucher pour l'aider à marcher. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se déplacer, plus pour le moment en tout cas. Il manqua malheureusement son regard blessé car il réfléchissait profondément.

 _Merde, comment il s'appelait déjà ?!_ Sandor fouilla dans sa tête pour retrouver le nom de cet homme mystérieux qui l'avait aidé à s'échapper des Mallister. Il connaissait bien Emerys et voulait qu'elle sache qu'il avait été là … Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait confusément, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Enfin, il se souvint !

«Edmound Burton te salue.» Déclara-t-il en levant le sourcil lorsque le visage d'Emerys se décomposa à ses mots. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander la raison de ce choc mais soudainement et contre toute attente, la femme se mit à rire.

Emerys ne pouvait pas se retenir et elle riait si fort que certains habitants s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui provoquait le rire de la femme aux cheveux platine. Sandor se tenait là, incertain sur quoi faire ou dire et un peu embarrassé par son fou rire. Il était sincère et fort, un rire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu d'elle et qu'il aimerait entendre un peu plus souvent.

Elle se tenait les côtes et des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, un peu comme la fois où Arya avait découvert que sa tante était morte mais ce rire n'avait rien à voir avec le sarcasme, il était heureux.

Sandor croisa les bras et s'autorisa un petit sourire parce que sa femme était heureuse, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison et ne la connaitra sans doute jamais.

A suivre …

* * *

J'aime cette relation, j'adore écrire sur GoT ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre très important pour les futures suites :)

* * *

Chapitre 11

 _«N-non … S'il vous plaît, pas plus !» Gémit pitoyablement Emerys en secouant rapidement la tête, les bras autour de son estomac._

 _L'immense homme en face d'elle ne répondit pas, mais il la regardait avec une espèce de lueur malsaine qu'elle n'appréciait guère. L'ensemble de ses muscles se tendirent puis soudainement, sans lui laisser le moindre répit, il se rapprocha à grandes enjambées de sa position contre le mur dans un coin de la pièce sombre._

 _«Non ! Arrêtez !» Hurla désespérément Emerys en mettant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger, les dents serrées alors qu'elle s'attendait au pire. Elle ne voulait plus de coup, plus d'humiliation ni même de douleurs atroces aux mains de la Montagne._

 _Elle préférait mourir que de vivre une seconde de plus avec cette chose._

 _Gregor se mit à rire d'un rire froid puis d'un balayage de son bras, il la leva et la jeta en travers la pièce comme si elle ne pesait rien, les yeux luisants de satisfaction lorsque quelque chose craqua atrocement. La jeune femme cria puis tenta de se relever à ses pieds mais l'homme la redressa à nouveau en passant une main ferme et rugueuse autour de sa gorge._

 _Cette poigne, il la serrait si fort que toute la couleur du visage d'Emerys changea radicalement et que ses yeux devinrent rouge par le manque d'oxygène. Elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche béatement, ses mains serrant désespérément celle de la Montagne pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise, en vain. Au contraire, il trouvait cela amusant et utilisa son autre main pour lui déchirer la robe déjà en piteuse état._

 _Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol car il la levait à son propre visage macabre pour mieux voir ses yeux noirs en détresses. Un léger sourire joua sur ses lèvres puis il la relâcha de justesse avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Son corps s'écrasa sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon et lorsque l'air entra enfin dans ses poumons en feu, Emerys toussa si fort que tout son corps tremblait par spasmes._

 _«S-s'il vous plaît …» Recommença-t-elle d'une voix graveleuse, une main autour de sa gorge où un horrible hématome se formait. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de mendier à la Montagne car cet homme n'avait aucune pitié, il n'en avait jamais eu pour personne. Pas même son propre frère._

 _Elle essayait encore et encore tant bien que mal, mais ses paroles ne furent jamais entendues._

 _Gregor grogna lorsque la femme platine se traîna sur le sol en essayant d'atteindre la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, vers la sortie. Elle leva une main tremblante vers la poignée dorée, le sang coulant dans ses yeux et le long de son menton en goutte à goutte sur le sol crasseux. Sa vision s'estompait de plus en plus, les quelques meubles dans la pièce n'étant bientôt plus que des formes floues indescriptibles._

 _Néanmoins, Emerys pouvait entendre la respiration laborieuse de son bourreau à seulement quelques pas de sa position. Elle sursauta violement lorsque le pied de l'homme écrasa brutalement son autre main posée sur le sol pour le soutien._

 _Un cri à glacer le sang résonna sur tous les murs de sa prison. Elle tira sa main loin du pied de la Montagne et plaqua ses doigts brisés contre sa poitrine en levant ses yeux vitreux à son visage, la mâchoire serrée alors qu'elle essayait de ne plus émettre un seul bruit au risque d'énerver d'avantage le monstre machiavélique._

 _La main de Gregor vola à son visage et elle vola en arrière sur le dos, gémissant à la douleur fulgurante dans sa tête. Les sons se mélangèrent autour d'elle pour ne devenir plus qu'un sifflement atroce. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit doucement les yeux, un petit gémissement de peur glissa de ses lèvres, prise de panique en apercevant la Montagne juste au-dessus d'elle._

 _Il monta à cheval sur elle puis lui attrapa le visage dans l'une de ses mains, ses doigts s'enfonçant si forts dans ses joues qu'elle pensait qu'il allait lui briser la mâchoire et les dents. Inutile d'essayer de se débattre, elle n'en avait plus la force et de plus elle ne faisait pas le poids face à la Montagne._

 _Si seulement elle pouvait utiliser cette peur pour en faire de la colère … Une colère destructrice et ravageuse._

 _«Tu seras bientôt à moi !» Lui susurra-t-il avec un vil sourire écœurant, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son visage meurtri. Il couvrit rapidement la bouche d'Emerys avant qu'elle ne recommence à crier._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sandor sursauta dans son lit lorsque la femme à côté de lui se mit à hurler et à se débattre violemment dans les couvertures douces. Il redressa le haut de son corps puis la regarda avec de grands yeux surpris, la faible luminosité de la bougie l'aidant à percevoir les formes d'Emerys en travers la pénombre de la pièce.

Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme pour tenter de la calmer et la maintenir en place, mais elle ne sortit pas de son terrifiant cauchemar et continua à se débattre contre sa forte poigne. Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

«Emerys !» Hurla-t-il rapidement lorsqu'elle frappa malencontreusement son visage avec le dos de sa main.

Soudainement, le corps de la femme se détendit et elle ouvrit les yeux à bout de souffle, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus avec la Montagne mais bel et bien avec Sandor, loin de Port-Réal et de toute cette douleur atroce.

«Sandor ?» Demanda-t-elle d'un petit reniflement peiné, sa voix tremblotante et incertaine. Sa peur restait vive car elle ne voyait pas l'auteur de la voix et ne savait pas faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité.

Elle pouvait sentir les mains chaudes sur ses épaules ainsi que le souffle de l'homme qui l'avait sorti de sa prison imaginaire, loin de cet enfer et loin des mauvais souvenirs. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus avant qu'elle ne puisse voir la forme du Limier penché au-dessus d'elle et qui la tenait fermement, l'air inquiet.

Sans rien dire d'autre car elle n'en avait pas la force, Emerys sanglota plus fort puis serra le Limier dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sentit ses bras glisser autour d'elle alors qu'elle lâchait toutes ses larmes dans son cou et sa chemise lâche, les souvenirs encore trop frais pour se détendre convenablement.

 _Qu'était-il arrivé ?_

C'était la question que se posait continuellement Sandor en serrant Emerys contre lui. Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre pour tenter de l'aider à traverser cette passe douloureuse et marquante. Il se recoucha lentement sur le dos en entraînant la femme émotionnellement instable contre sa large poitrine tout en gardant une main à l'arrière de sa tête, les yeux perdus pensivement sur le plafond.

Il attendit que sa femme ne s'endorme à nouveau pour soupirer de soulagement. La pauvre avait pleuré tant de larmes jusqu'à l'épuisement total et cette soudaine panique … Son rêve avait dû être extrêmement brutal. Il n'eut pas trop de difficulté à s'imaginer que son frère était à l'origine de cette terreur nocturne imprévisible.

Sandor n'avait plus traversé ce genre de nuit depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et il se sentait un peu perplexe que de tels cauchemars revenaient soudainement. Au tout début, ce fut très difficiles entre ses douleurs chroniques et les cauchemars d'Emerys mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente et s'aidaient mutuellement à traverser cela.

Mais ce soir-là, Sandor se sentait horriblement inutile.

Il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler de son rêve ou comme qui dirait son souvenir, car il ne souhaitait pas lui faire plus de mal en y parlant ouvertement. Mais si un jour elle se décidait enfin à lui en parler, il tâchera d'écouter calmement et fera de son mieux pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais peur. Et s'il le fallait, il détruira toutes les nuisances jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux.

Cette envie de meurtre continuelle … De vengeance pour tout le mal fait, Sandor bouillonnait intérieurement. Tant de méfaits impunis, d'injustices et de mauvaises personnes. C'était tellement plus simple lorsqu'il liquidait les problèmes d'un simple coup de lame. Cette envie le démangeait de plus en plus qu'il en devint régulièrement frustré.

Ils ne paieraient rien pour attendre. Tôt ou tard, lui aussi payera ses dettes et usera de la force et de la violence pour en arriver à ses fins. Pour lui et pour Emerys, pour Arya et tous les Stark, pour le petit oiseau ainsi que les gens qui ne méritaient pas de souffrir ni de mourir.

Durant son sommeil agité, Emerys se détourna du Limier pour se mettre en position fœtal dans le lit, enterrant sa tête dans ses bras comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir un coup d'un ennemi invisible. Cela donna une horrible pression dans la poitrine de Sandor qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la regarder pensivement.

Mais il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit un drôle de bruit venant de l'extérieur de la maison et immédiatement, sans perdre la moindre seconde, Sandor se leva et enfila rapidement un pantalon. Il récupéra son poignard lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée puis courut furtivement dehors où son cheval donnait nerveusement des coups de sabots au sol poussiéreux, grognant d'avertissement.

La froideur de la nuit glissa sur le corps chaud du Limier mais la lune brillait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir correctement autour de lui. Un mouvement à sa gauche l'alerta que quelqu'un rôdait autour de leur maison et d'un mouvement fluide, il attrapa fermement la chemise d'un homme qui se cachait contre le mur.

«Argh ! Non, pitié. Je ne vous veux aucun mal !» S'égosilla l'homme lorsque Sandor le plaqua violemment contre le mur, la lame maintenue à sa gorge. Il leva les mains afin de montrer à son agresseur qu'il ne possédait aucune arme puis ferma hermétiquement les yeux dans la peur lorsqu'il vit le visage du Chien proche du sien.

«Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là, en plein milieu de la nuit !» Aboya Sandor en secouant rudement l'homme, la lame coupant légèrement la peau de sa gorge.

«R-rien du tout ! Je cherchais juste quelqu'un.» Répondit rapidement l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, déglutissant à la petite douleur sous sa pomme d'Adam. La main du Limier se resserra autour de sa chemise et pendant un court instant, il pensait vraiment qu'il allait mourir mais tout à coup, la lame disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

«Je te reconnais toi, tu tournais autour de ma femme l'autre jour ! Tu es cette espèce de petit enculé qui l'emmerdais et qui voulait me la prendre. Oui, je te reconnais …» Railla soudainement Sandor en frappant violemment l'homme contre le mur, les yeux furieux et le visage très proche de celui de l'homme tremblant.

«J-j'ignorais qu'elle était avec vous ! Pitié, je ne m'approcherais plus jamais d'elle, mais ne me tuer pas. Je ne savais pas, je vous le jure !» Cria désespérément le garçon avec des yeux larges de peur et les mains autour du poignet du Chien qui se resserrait continuellement.

«Je devrais te sortir les boyaux juste pour avoir posés les yeux sur elle ! C'est ma femme, c'est la mienne, alors ne t'avise plus jamais de le faire, petite fiotte. Ou je serais obligé de te couper en deux, t'as compris ?» Menaça rudement Sandor entre ses dents, l'autre main serrée en poings pour ne pas être tenté de le frapper en plein visage.

«Oui oui, Messire !» Bégaya l'homme en hochant vigoureusement la tête, son regard apeuré dans le visage du Limier et plus particulièrement sur son horrible cicatrice qui couvrait toute la partie droite. Il allait littéralement se pisser dessus.

«Maintenant dégage !» Hurla Sandor en le balançant loin du mur de sa maison et vers les autres habitations un peu plus loin, la poitrine montante et descendante de fureur à peine contrôlée. Il utilisait chaque once de lui-même pour ne pas planter son poignard entre ses deux yeux de crapaud !

Il observa l'homme courir dans la nuit en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger dans les parages puis se détourna et rentra à nouveau dans la maison, le poignard tenu fermement dans sa main.

La tension disparut de son corps lorsqu'il se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures et qu'il vit qu'Emerys n'avait pas été réveillée par le bruit dehors. Il sourit en coin puis s'allongea sur le dos en trouvant une bonne position sur le lit afin de ne pas sentir de gêne avec sa jambe endommagée. Il tourna la tête vers sa femme dos à lui, soupirant calmement tandis que ses doigts tambourinaient continuellement sur sa poitrine, bien trop éveillé et énervé pour se rendormir.

Finalement et après plusieurs hésitations, il tira doucement le corps d'Emerys contre le sien en entourant fermement ses bras autour de son milieu, la tête dans ses cheveux et sa jambe au-dessus des siennes. La femme gémit pendant son sommeil mais ne bougea pas et se nicha même plus loin dans la chaleur du corps chaud dans son dos, un léger sourire fantomatique sur ses lèvres.

Sandor respirait le parfum unique d'Emerys, entraînant de doux souvenirs avec lui. Il aimait la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains, son corps petit et frêle contre le sien ainsi que ses cheveux soyeux. Elle était si parfaite, trop belle pour une brute laide comme lui et pourtant elle l'avait choisie et continuait de lui prouver son amour irréfutable.

Il resserra doucement sa prise sur elle en passant ses doigts sur la longue et fine cicatrice qui traversait son ventre jusqu'à son sein droit, la peine au cœur et une vive envie de grogner. Tellement de choses auraient pu être différentes si son frère n'avait jamais existé, si Cersei ou tous ses Lannister n'avaient jamais vus le jour. Sans doute y aurait-il eu d'autres maisons aussi dangereuses et froides qu'eux.

Mais aurait-il rencontré Emerys ? Arya ou même la maison des Stark ? Défié le Roi Joffrey et fuit la Baie de la Néra s'il n'avait pas subit toutes ses choses aux mains de son terrible frère ? L'histoire aurait été différente à bien des égards, s'en était une certitude comme lui avait dit un jour ce vieil homme Burton.

A vrai dire, la chance n'avait jamais été quelque chose pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croise la route de cette femme, et tout cela grâce à Arya. La gamine lui manquait beaucoup, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix et encore moins devant la petite louve en question. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle aille bien et que la Pucelle de Tarth s'en occupe correctement …

Sandor referma les yeux puis s'installa un peu mieux contre Emerys tout en gardant son corps contre le sien, s'assurant qu'elle ne disparaisse pas comme par enchantement. Poussant un soupir inaudible, il vida son esprit conflictuel.

Il lui fallait un semblant de sommeil pour la journée de demain qui s'annonçait chargée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il coupait du bois lorsque quelque chose se produisit. Quelque chose d'improbable et de terrifiant.

Une ombre dans le ciel cacha le soleil pendant un court instant puis les oiseaux dans les arbres devinrent soudainement silencieux, entraînant une série de frisson involontaire dans tout son corps. Sandor s'arrêta de couper du bois puis leva les yeux en essayant de voir ce qui se passait haut dessus de sa tête mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause de l'épaisseur des feuilles des arbres.

Alors il retourna à son travail quotidien en donnant de puissants coups de hache avec ce même air aigri qu'il avait adopté au fil des ans, comme si de rien était même si la tension de l'atmosphère était nettement plus pesante. Puis il y eut un énorme tremblement de terre qui secoua les arbres et les oiseaux s'y cachant.

Il s'arrêta net puis se redressa avec de grands yeux, prenant un meilleur appui sur ses jambes tandis qu'il cherchait du regard ce qui avait bien pu frapper le sol avec autant de force. Les oiseaux hurlaient et prenaient la fuite en ne laissant derrière eux qu'une forêt étrangement silencieuse. Sandor se trouvait un peu trop loin du village à son goût. S'il devait se battre, il n'avait même pas son épée avec lui ni même un vulgaire poignard.

Après quelques instants à écouter attentivement sans faire le moindre mouvement, le Limier reprit ses esprits puis se redressa en marchant dans la forêt pour tenter de voir qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, à la fois curieux et à la fois inquiet. Il déambula entre les arbres tout en gardant une bonne prise sur sa hache au cas où il en aurait besoin.

Bientôt, il sortit de l'autre côté de la forêt qui était en amont du village et de l'autre côté d'une petite colline. Face à cette immense clairière où le vent soufflait par petites rafales, Sandor laissa sortir un souffle à la beauté du paysage, oubliant momentanément ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Il voulait chercher du meilleur bois car ils commençaient à manquer de matériel pour le Septuaire … Et comme la plupart des hommes n'osaient pas trop explorer les environs, il était le seul à pouvoir faire ce travail.

Sandor reprit sa respiration puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches en jetant la hache dans le sol, de la sueur perlant sur son front à cause du soleil et de la chaleur. Il s'essuya le front avec le dos de sa main puis plissa les yeux en regardant autour de lui pour tout signe d'intrus. Il s'essuya les mains sur sa chemise puis émit un petit rire pittoresque lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

Il n'y avait absolument rien, rien qui puisse causer du tort. Alors il secoua la tête puis ramassa sa hache après avoir repris ses esprits, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il avait encore beaucoup trop de travail pour se permettre d'apprécier la magnifique vue.

Sandor donna un coup d'œil aux environs puis se détourna pour partir à nouveau dans la forêt mais le sol se mit une fois de plus à trembler et cette fois-ci, juste à quelques pas seulement de lui. Il sentit comme une douche froide sur l'ensemble de son corps en sueur, crisper et incapable de bouger. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il sentit un puissant souffle d'air dans son dos.

Par précaution, il resserra sa prise sur sa hache et après quelques hésitations, il fit face à la chose derrière lui, ayant une soudaine peur à quoi il avait affaire.

Le Limier sentit toute la couleur de son visage se drainer lorsqu'il vit, de ses propres yeux, un dragon. D'un noir d'encre et d'une taille incroyablement grande, la créature avait sa tête à quelques centimètres à peine de lui et il suffisait d'un coup de gueule pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Sandor ne bougea pas d'un poil, les yeux dans ceux argent de la créature relativement calme en face de lui. Ses quatre cornes ivoire contrastaient avec la couleur sombre de son corps écailleux. Elle avait les ailes repliées contre ses côtés et sa position n'était pas du tout menaçante mais plutôt curieuse, s'il oserait le dire … Il avait un putain de dragon, juste en face de lui !

Il plissa les yeux puis leva calmement sa hache en cas d'attaque surprise même s'il ne ferait pas du tout le poids face à cette chose d'une taille impressionnante. Le dragon baissa la tête en pliant ses pattes avant tout en donnant quelques petits grognements en travers son épaisse gorge, pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'humain devant son museau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ?! Face à cette créature qui n'était qu'une putain de légende et pourtant très vivante devant ses yeux ! Sandor ne bougeait pas mais soutenait son regard dans celui de l'animal un peu trop calme à son goût.

Il se sentait à la fois extatique et à la fois terroriser, car cette chose crachait littéralement le feu et il n'avait absolument pas envie de goûter à ses flammes. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il préférait être croqué plutôt que d'être brûlé vif.

Même en travers la peur qu'il ressentait intérieurement, Sandor ne céda pas et continua de défier du regard le dragon noir qui ne cessait de le fixer avec ses yeux argent. Ne montrant aucun signe qu'il souhaitait se battre, la créature renifla l'air, ses narines s'ouvrant et se refermant bruyamment à chaque souffle prit.

Sandor ne se détendit pas pour autant mais ressentait à présent une certaine curiosité mélangé à de l'excitation. Il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il faisait face à un dragon, créature depuis longtemps éteinte et devenue une histoire pour les enfants. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire comment il se sentait exactement, mais la peur s'estompait doucement même s'il restait sur ses gardes et sur la possibilité de sa mort imminente.

Un bruissement derrière lui l'alerta qu'il n'était dorénavant plus seul. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'il s'agissait du Septon Ray qui s'approchait tout doucement de lui, les mains devant lui et les yeux sur l'imposant dragon noir qui leur faisait face. L'animal tourna la tête dans sa direction puis redressa son cou en humant l'air nerveusement, sa longue queue battante derrière lui.

«Clegane … Ne fait pas un seul geste irréfléchis.» Siffla Ray entre ses dents sans détourner les yeux du dragon de plus en plus nerveux. Il leva la main vers Sandor lorsque celui-ci redressa sa hache dans l'espoir de trouver une ouverture pour attaquer. Une idée complètement stupide qui les tueraient tous les deux à coup sûr !

Soudainement, le dragon ouvrit la gueule et laissa sortir un rugissement plaintif tout en s'éloignant des deux hommes abasourdis, ses ailes s'étirant de toutes leurs longueurs. Il grogna une nouvelle fois au plus profond de sa poitrine puis d'un coup d'aile phénoménale, il s'éleva dans les airs puis vola tranquillement vers les collines des Eyrié, silencieux comme une ombre.

Sandor relâcha l'air qu'il avait retenu en lui puis posa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux humides de sueur, complètement sonné par ce qui venait de se produire à l'instant. Il respirait tout aussi rapidement que le Septon Ray à côté de lui. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard incompris tandis que les oiseaux reprirent leurs chants dans les arbres avoisinants.

«Cela doit rester entre nous, je ne veux pas créer une émeute au village.» Déclara simplement Ray en levant les sourcils au Chien et en le fixant droit dans les yeux afin de faire passer le message.

Le Limier ne lui répondit pas car il avait perdu sa voix, encore assommé par ce qu'il venait de voir, aux portes de la mort, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux. Il fixa calmement le Septon Ray qui ne dit plus rien d'autre et repartit dans la forêt pour rejoindre le village en contre bas, de nouvelles séries de questions plein la tête.

Les dragons avaient donc réellement étés ressusciter comme le disait les dires des Lannister autrefois. Il n'y croyait pas au début, ni même lorsqu'Emerys lui en avait parlé, mais maintenant c'était comme une gifle au visage. Se retrouver face à cette terrifiante chose … Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire le sentiment d'incompréhension.

Sandor leva les yeux dans le ciel clair où avait disparu la grande créature ailée tout en se demandant combien de dragons possédait la dernière Targaryen. Celui-ci était immense, alors qu'en était-il des autres ? Pourquoi était-il de ce côté du Detroit, que cherchait à faire cette fille ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas attaquer ?

Les dragons étaient des créatures féroces et agressives mais pourtant celui-ci n'avait rien fait de mal, au plus grand bonheur du Limier qui était encore en un seul morceau. Ce qui était assez surprenant, en effet. Mais si les dragons voyageaient au-dessus d'Essos et de Westeros, cela voulait dire que la guerre n'était plus très loin.

Sandor se dépêcha de traverser la forêt en abandonnant son bois coupés pour aller au village et tenter de retrouver ses esprits après ce passage presque surnaturel. Ne rien dire serait très difficile mais Septon Ray avait raison, il ne fallait rien dire au risque de créer la panique.

Pas même à Emerys.

Mais si cette chose décidait de revenir et que cette fois-ci, elle se décidait à attaquer le village ? Qui sera là pour les protéger du feu ?

Le vent se leva et apporta avec lui des nuages qui couvrirent le soleil, baissant progressivement la température à des degrés plus frais.

Non seulement les dragons arrivaient, mais aussi l'hiver.

A suivre …

* * *

Wooooow, l'un de mes chapitres favoris *-* J'adore les dragons, ils sont des créatures fantastiques tellement puissantes et intrigantes.

Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble le dragon de ma fic, vous tapez " **VendettaPrimus Black dragon** " sur Google ;)

A+ !


	12. Chapter 12

Vive la fanfiction ! Grâce à elle, nous pouvons changer le déroulement des choses XD Mais, est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? … Lire pour le découvrir.

Merci pour les votes et les lectures, c'est toujours un réel plaisir à écrire dans cette fandom :)

* * *

Chapitre 12

Les jours suivant cet incident furent relativement calmes, au plus grand bonheur du Septon Ray qui craignait que Sandor Clegane ne puisse point tenir sa langue à ce sujet. Après cette effrayante découverte, il n'y eu pas besoin de mots, les regards suffisaient pour comprendre l'ampleur de la situation.

Ray faisait de son mieux pour tenir la Paix et l'harmonie au sein de ce village si durement construit avec les habitants et ce n'était pas une visite inattendue qui allait tout chambouler. Il ne voulait pas engendrer une panique à cause des guerres et des problèmes venant de l'extérieur de cette petite bulle paradisiaque car trop de sang avait déjà coulé et il n'était jamais trop tard pour panser les plaies.

Même avec ce lourd secret en lui, Sandor n'était pas du genre à être impressionner pour un rien mais le dragon noir qu'il avait vu de si près, restait malheureusement graver en sa mémoire. Il voulait au moins le dire à sa femme, lui en faire part pour s'alléger un peu, mais le Septon restait catégorique là-dessus. Personne ne devait savoir ! Pas même Emerys.

Et après tout il n'avait pas tort. Cette nouvelle risquait d'effrayer la jeune femme qui guérissait encore de ses multiples blessures morales et tentait de reconstruire une nouvelle vie loin de la peur et de la mort. En fin de compte, le dragon n'avait été que de passage et à l'heure qu'il était il devait certainement être auprès de sa Maîtresse de l'autre côté du Détroit …

Sandor soupira bruyamment lorsque le Septon Ray commença son baratin habituel sur les Dieux et leur pouvoir incommensurable. Aujourd'hui était le jour du partage et tous les villageois s'étaient rassemblés en cercle autour de leur Septon pour écouter ses récits, non loin du Septuaire qui prenait lentement forme en amont.

Emerys soupira puis changea de position sur l'herbe en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, un bras entourant ses jambes ainsi que le menton posé sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur le Septon. Le Limier se tenait sur sa droite et restait debout tout en écoutant attentivement ce que contait Ray.

«J'ai été soldat, jadis. Tous les sergents disaient de moi que j'étais un brave. C'était pas vrai ! Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais fui le combat et ça parce que j'avais peur que mes compagnons croient que j'avais peur. Voilà ce que j'étais, un poltron !» Il tournait sur lui-même en regardant chaque personne assise autour de lui avec intérêt.

«Ont obéissaient aux ordres, quelque puisse être les ordres ! Brûler ce village ? C'est bon, je suis votre incendiaire. Voler tout le blé de ce fermier ? D'accord c'est bon je suis votre voleur ! Tuer tous les jeunes, ils ne prendront pas les armes contre nous ! C'est bon je suis votre tueur.» S'exclama-t-il en marquant un petit temps de pause lorsqu'il posa son regard sur un jeune garçon proche de sa mère.

«Je me souviens d'une femme qui hurlait, nous traitant d'animaux alors qu'on traînait son fils hors de sa cabane en torchis …» Ray paru soudainement lointain tout en regardant d'autres habitants, son collier en étoile des Sept se reflétant au soleil.

«Nous n'étions pas des animaux, les animaux sont fidèles à leur nature alors que la nôtre on l'avait trahis.» Il déglutit puis rouvrit la bouche, le regard perdu et tandis que le vent se mit à souffler, il poursuivit d'une voix nettement plus triste «J'ai égorgé ce petit garçon comme un goret … Et la mère hurlait à la mort et mes amis tenaient la mère …»

Sandor baissa honteusement les yeux au sol lorsque les mots difficiles du Septon reflétèrent un acte ignoble qu'il avait lui-même commis lorsqu'il était encore au service des Lannister. Emerys avala nerveusement à ses côtés puis joua avec un brin d'herbe entre ses doigts, le cœur douloureusement serré alors qu'elle s'imaginait la terrible scène et l'horreur qu'avait vécue cette mère en voyant son propre enfant périr juste devant ses yeux.

Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent puis enfin, Septon Ray soupira puis rejoignit ensuite une jeune fille et un garçon sur un tronc d'arbre en passant un bras amical autour de leurs frêles épaules. Il leur sourit tristement avant de regarder le reste des membres du village silencieux, leurs yeux reflétant une sorte de sympathie tâchés d'incertitudes à son égard.

«Ce soir-là, j'ai été rongé par le remord. A tel point que je ne pouvais plus rien avalé, que je n'en dormais plus. Les yeux dans le vague, je fixais la noirceur dans le ciel. J'entendais cette mère hurler le prénom de son fils mort.» Reprit-il, les yeux larmoyants face au souvenir douloureux.

«J'entendrais ses hurlement le restant de mes jours …» Finit-il en déglutissant péniblement, gardant du mieux qu'il puisse ses larmes de honte et de tristesse.

Emerys posa sa main sur le tibia de Sandor puis lui accorda un léger sourire après qu'elle l'examina sans rien dire et qu'elle y vit sur son visage, de la peine et une sorte de souffrance morale, venant de vieilles blessures de sa vie d'avant. Ses yeux si tristes qu'il cachait tant bien que mal derrière son caractère rustre et aigri. Il ne voulait peut-être pas montrer de faiblesse mais pourtant, Emerys avait appris à voir en travers cette facette si durement acquise.

Son attention fut reprise lorsque le Septon Ray se releva pour s'avancer une fois de plus au centre du cercle, les bras levés afin d'avoir l'écoute de tout le monde.

«Je sais que je ne ramènerais jamais ce gamin, tout ce que je peux faire le temps qu'il me reste à vivre, c'est apporté un peu de joie en ce monde ! Et ça, chacun de nous peut le faire.» Dit-il en se tournant significativement vers le Limier, un sourcil haussé.

«Il n'est jamais trop tard pour arrêter de voler les gens, pour arrêter de les tuer … Aidez vos semblables ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire machines arrières.» Conclut-il en fronçant les sourcils lorsque Sandor releva les yeux dans les siens, le mettant presque au défi.

Le bruit d'un cheval qui hennit au loin interrompit ce moment de quiétude et immédiatement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers trois cavaliers en approche rapide. Emerys se leva puis resta proche du Limier, un très mauvais pressentiment au bas du ventre et une pression inconfortable à la poitrine tandis que ses yeux noirs suivaient avec appréhension les fameux cavaliers. Sandor jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Ray qui lui se tourna pour se contenter de fixer les trois inconnus, réfléchissant d'ores et déjà sur les prochaines paroles et actes.

«Et il ne s'agit pas là d'attendre que les Dieux exhaussent vos prières ! Ça ne dépends pas des Dieux, ça dépends de vous !» Déclara le Septon en pointant du doigt les villageois de plus en plus nerveux.

Sandor bouscula sans ménagement le garçon assis devant lui pour venir se mettre non loin du Septon tout en plissant les yeux aux étrangers qui s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres seulement du groupe. Les hommes, femmes et enfants se levèrent à l'unisson tandis que Ray s'approcha d'eux, un grand sourire accueillant aux lèvres.

«Sept Bénédictions à vous les amis ! On peut vous aidez ?» S'exprima-t-il poliment en regardant chacun des trois hommes. L'inconnu, assis sur le cheval du milieu avait un petit sourire dérangeant, parcourait du regard la totalité des habitants tandis que les deux autres à ses côtés restaient impassibles.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?» Demanda-t-il alors, sans retourner la politesse au Septon.

«Nous étions en train de deviser sur la vie ! Et vous ?» Répondit Ray en gardant son même sourire même si les trois hommes ne semblaient pas commodes du tout.

«On protège les populations !» Se moqua celui du milieu en levant les sourcils, faisant rire les deux autres. Ce sarcasme énerva plus qu'autre chose Sandor qui grimaça tout en fixant haineusement les trois hommes perchés sur leurs chevaux. Il savait parfaitement à quel genre de type il avait affaire !

«Eh bien, soyez-en remercier. De qui nous protégez-vous ?» Poursuivit tranquillement Ray qui croisa les bras sur son torse, le vent soufflant les nuages dans le ciel et couvrant ainsi les rayons du soleil.

N'ayant aucune confiance, Emerys glissa son bras sous celui de Sandor lorsque l'homme chauve sur la droite se mit à la regarder de haut en bas avec insistance, les yeux luisants de convoitise. Sa respiration se bloqua et instinctivement, elle se colla contre le flanc du Limier, la peur au ventre de ce qui allait se produire.

Les muscles de Sandor se tendirent lorsqu'il vit que les hommes regardaient avec obstination l'ensemble du groupe, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un … Lui n'était pas dupe et il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils essayaient de faire. Il foudroya du regard le chauve qui fixait Emerys d'une manière perverse puis serra les poings à ses côtés pour ne pas faire de mouvement qui risquait de générer un combat. Il pouvait sentir une tension immense flotter dans l'air tout autour d'eux …

«Est-ce que vous avez des chevaux ?» Interrogea celui qui semblait être le chef, celui avec un petit sourire niait.

«Non, aucun ! Non plus que de l'or ou de l'acier !» S'exclama Ray en secouant la tête dans la négation sans rompre le contact visuel avec l'étranger. Sandor contourna calmement le groupe afin de faire connaître sa présence aux hommes si jamais ils décidaient de faire une connerie. Sa carrure imposante et ses cicatrices devraient suffirent à les dissuader pour le moment.

«Des vivres alors ! Protégez les populations, ça donne faim !» S'écria le chef en se penchant vers l'avant sur l'encolure de sa monture, les sourcils levés et ce maudit mauvais sourire …

«J'en suis bien conscient, vous êtes les bienvenus pour le souper mais nous avons ici des bouches affamées …» Répondit rapidement Ray en désignant la population derrière lui. Il changeait de tactique et espérait que les étrangers se montreraient un peu plus compréhensifs et surtout, cléments.

La tension dans l'atmosphère augmenta encore d'un cran lorsque le chef perdit lentement son sourire et que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Septon avec une petite lueur de colère. Sandor regarda rapidement entre les trois hommes, se maudissant de ne pas avoir amené avec lui au moins un poignard ! Il jeta un petit coup d'œil inquiet à Emerys qui restait figée debout là où il l'avait laissé, le regard rempli d'effroi.

«Faites attention à vous, la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreur.» S'exprima finalement l'homme du milieu en retrouvant son sourire moqueur en coin. Sans rien ajouter d'autre à cette phrase, ils partirent au galop par là où ils étaient arrivés initialement.

Septon Ray hocha pensivement la tête tout en fixant ces trois étranges hommes faire demi-tour. Il n'avait pas manqué le dernier regard haineux de l'homme à gauche ainsi que le rire de l'homme chauve, promettant que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il se retourna vers le groupe d'habitant puis regarda Sandor de l'autre côté mais le grand homme n'avait d'yeux que pour les étrangers en fuite.

Il prenait de courtes inspirations, les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés avec un visage à la fois colérique et très inquiet. Les chuchotements éclatèrent tout autour de lui et les questions fusèrent.

Bientôt, une rage meurtrière se déferla sur lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La hache tranchait avec violence les buches lorsque Septon Ray s'approcha du Limier afin d'avoir une petite conversation en privé avec lui.

Sandor continua son travail avec ferveur puis regarda du coin de l'œil l'homme en approche silencieuse, n'ayant aucune envie de s'arrêter pour le moment car il craignait de sa réaction s'il s'arrêtait de frapper sur le bois et qu'il se concentrait pleinement sur le Septon trop calme à son goût.

«Sept Bénédictions sur vous les amis ?!» Se moqua furieusement Sandor en frappant une nouvelle fois sa hache dans une buche qui vola en plusieurs petits morceaux à ses pieds. La colère était si intense et fiévreuse, rares sont ceux qui l'ont vus dans cet état vivants.

«Tu es marrant ! Je suis un Septon, que fallait-il que je dise ?!» S'indigna Ray en levant les bras à ses côtés lorsque le Chien le regarda amèrement, la bouche tordue dans une grimace dégoûtée.

«Ils n'y croient pas à tes Sept Dieux ! Ils sont de la Fraternité des sans Bannières ! Ils prient le Dieu rouge …» Grommela-t-il en posant le bout de sa hache contre le tronc coupé pour reprendre quelques secondes sa respiration.

«Ici tout le monde, est le bienvenu. Nous n'avons absolument rien qui les intéresses.» Se défendit le Septon en secouant la tête, pas sûr de comprendre où voulait en venir son ami. Sandor redressa la tête à cette dernière parole.

«Bien-sûr que si ! Vous avez de la nourriture, de l'acier même si tu leur as dit le contraire ! Et vous avez des femmes …» Finit-il difficilement en plissant les yeux à la douleur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il revit le regard qu'avait le chauve sur Emerys … Rien que pour cette vision, il fallait qu'il coupe plus de bois !

«Qu'est-ce que tu préconise ! Tu vas les combattre ? Les tuer ?» Défia Ray les yeux plissés, écoutant attentivement ce qu'allait lui dire l'ancien Chien de la couronne pour sa défense. Le Limier détourna les yeux puis haussa les épaules en regardant en l'air comme pour chercher une solution invisible à son problème, mais le Septon reprit aussitôt.

«Tu serais seul contre tous ses hommes ! Personne de la communauté ne sait se battre !» Renchérit-il afin de faire entendre raison à l'homme furieux en face de lui.

«Toi oui !» Sandor s'arrêta de couper du bois puis pointa sa hache dans sa direction en levant les sourcils, une petite lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

«Jamais plus je ne me battrais.» C'était clair et nette, Ray ne voulait pas discuter sur cette possibilité.

«Même si c'est pour protéger ta vie ? Celles des gens qui vivent ici ?» Grogna Sandor alors qu'il fixait l'homme en face de lui comme s'il était un idiot fini. Lui ne laissera pas le moindre homme faire du mal à sa femme, même si cela devait finir en massacre total !

«La violence est un chancre. Qui donc soignerais une maladie pareille en la passant aux autres …» Répondit tout naturellement le Septon, au plus grand damne du Limier qui perdait de plus en plus patience avec lui. Qu'il pouvait se montrer têtu par moment …

«C'est pas en mourant que ça se soigne en tout cas !» S'agaça-t-il en refrappant sa hache violemment dans la buche, la lame s'enfonçant si profondément dans le bois qu'elle en resta bloquer. Il s'énerva sur son arme puis grogna lorsqu'il ne réussit pas après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses à retirer le morceau.

«Nous sommes en sécurité, j'en suis convaincu.» Dit calmement Ray en levant un sourcil à la situation plutôt comique qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Sandor se figea et arrêta le mouvement avec sa hache comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle en plein visage, les yeux plissés à l'homme à ses côtés. Il portait une expression ahurie car il ne pensait pas que cet homme était aussi ignorant et aveugle. D'un rire sans humour, le Limier secoua la tête dans le déni le plus complet.

«Tu es complètement con de croire ça ! Il n'y a aucun endroit en sécurité sur cette putain de Terre !» Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, quelques mèches de cheveux volant dans ses yeux avec le mouvement brusque. Il resserra sa prise sur le manche de sa hache puis s'approcha à grands pas du Septon, les yeux dans les siens et la mâchoire serrée pour ne pas vomir d'injures.

«Je ne laisserais pas Emerys tomber entre leurs mains, tu comprends ? Qu'importe les sacrifices, qu'importe la violence, elle ne sera pas mise en danger par ta stupidité ! Toi et tes faux Dieux … Vous vivez dans un monde à part !» Ricana le Limier en reprenant sa découpe de bois, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Le Septon le regarda longuement sans rien dire, les bras le long du corps et un étrange sentiment de malaise au creux de son estomac. Il était peut-être beaucoup trop confiant après tout, mais qu'avait-il comme espoir finalement ? Il était vrai qu'ils possédaient une arme secrète, mais sera-t-elle opérationnelle si jamais une attaque survenait ?

«Tu as assez coupé de bois pour aujourd'hui, aller vient on va souper.» Coupa soudainement Ray avec un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit le Chien s'abattre sans pitié sur les buches. Cet homme pouvait se montrer très drôle quand il le voulait. Surtout quand il était aussi énerver qu'en ce moment même.

«La nuit va être froide. On a besoin de bois !» S'énerva le Limier sans même arrêter son travail pour regarder le Septon qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner. Plus il coupait du bois et plus il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il s'imaginait en train de découper l'un de ses hommes, surtout celui qui avait littéralement bavé sur sa femme …

«Je te laisse un bol de côté. Peut-être que j'ai caché de la bière, quelque part …» Amadoua Ray en se retournant vers le grand homme avec un petit sourire complice aux lèvres.

Sandor le regarda du coin de l'œil puis s'autorisa un léger sourire avant de reprendre son travail.

Sur le chemin du retour, Septon Ray croisa Emerys. Il lui accorda un sourire qui ne fut pas retourné car la femme n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette. Elle ne le regarda même pas et tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, s'était de s'entretenir avec le Limier pour lui parler en privé.

«Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi ma chère, il n'est pas de très bonne humeur !» Rit Ray en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Emerys lorsqu'elle voulut passer à côté de lui. Elle baissa les yeux dans ceux du Septon puis fronça soudainement les sourcils, les mains agrippant le bas de sa robe dans une poigne serrée.

«J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir. Ces hommes … Nous sommes en danger ! Nous devons partir sur le champ !» Dit-elle précipitamment en clignant des yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes d'inquiétude lui monter aux yeux.

Le Septon prit quelques secondes pour l'examiner physiquement. La jeune femme était nettement plus pâle que d'habitude et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement à cause de sa peur grandissante et de ses incertitudes. Elle semblait terriblement inquiète et ne cessait de regarder en contre bas au village puis à nouveau derrière elle vers l'endroit où se trouvait actuellement le Limier. Il lui sourit un peu puis tapota gentiment son bras.

«Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Il est très inquiet pour toi et pour nous tous, il a besoin de réfléchir un peu le temps qu'il trouve une solution au problème que nous allons sans doute avoir ! Je n'aime pas dire cela mais … Je pense qu'il a raison. Peut-être pourrait-il se battre mais je ne pense pas qu'il suffira …» Il s'arrêta puis leva doucement les sourcils en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Emerys afin qu'elle soit complètement face à lui.

«Il faut nous battre si jamais ils reviennent ! Nous ne pouvons vivre dans la Paix si nous ne la défendons pas, Septon Ray ! Fait en sorte que les hommes les plus forts apprennent à manier une arme et je suis sûre que nous pourrons les repousser. S'il te plaît, de nombreuses vies sont en danger. Tu es en danger.» Emerys avala difficilement en le regardant désespérément, ses propres mains s'agrippant aux siennes pour qu'il comprenne où elle voulait en venir.

«Je vais te répondre la même chose que j'ai dit à Sandor Clegane. La violence est un chancre, elle ne résume jamais à rien et il y a d'autre moyen de communication. Nous pourrons très certainement trouver un terrain d'entente.» Répondit-il en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules et en l'emmenant tranquillement vers le village en contre-bas.

«J'ai peur … J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave va arriver.» Chuchota Emerys d'une voix tremblante, la main sur le cœur et les larmes aux coins des yeux.

«Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir Emerys, tu as un grand protecteur qui ne laissera plus jamais personne te faire du mal ! Même si ce n'est pas le Chevalier en armure étincelante comme dans les livres, il reste un homme fidèle à sa parole et très certainement l'un des plus courageux que j'ai pu rencontrer !» Loua Ray en riant à la légère. Il donna une petite secousse amicale à Emerys puis se rapprocha de son oreille lorsqu'il redevint plus sérieux.

«Il t'aime énormément Emerys, même s'il ne le montre pas souvent. Je vois son amour pour toi dans ses yeux et je peux te dire qu'il a une perpétuelle force et qu'il ne te laissera jamais tomber.» Lui dit-il en lui embrassant tendrement la tempe avec un sourire. Tous deux s'appréciaient réciproquement, tel un père et sa fille.

«Il a des yeux expressifs … Un peu comme les tient.» Rit doucement Emerys en gardant la tête basse alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux sur le petit sentier menant au village.

«D'accord, je te l'accorde ! Mais trêve de bavardage je meurs de faim !» S'exclama joyeusement Ray en relâchant Emerys pour marcher plus vite vers le soupé tant attendu. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis le regarda courir vers la nourriture qui n'attendait plus que lui mais son sourire disparut au fur et à mesure que ses sombres pensées envahirent son esprit en conflit.

Ses yeux trainèrent derrière elle et vers l'endroit où Sandor coupait son bois, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et se demandant s'il allait venir manger un peu ou s'il fallait qu'elle vienne lui en apporter plus tard à la tombée de la nuit …

«Je lui met un bol de côté ! Maintenant vient manger et peut-être que tu auras aussi droit à un peu de bière !» Cria Ray beaucoup plus loin sur le chemin qui s'était tourné vers Emerys lorsqu'il remarqua son absence.

La femme rit sous son souffle puis secoua la tête aux pitreries de son ami, la crainte dans son ventre amoindri pour un petit moment.

A suivre …

* * *

Nous approchons de l'une des pires séquences. Est-ce que le destin s'acharnera ? Ou bien, changera-t-il grâce à cette remise en question ? Vivre ou mourir, telle est la vraie question.

A+ !


	13. Chapter 13

La Paix ne dure jamais éternellement …

* * *

Chapitre 13

Emerys ne pouvait tout simplement pas dormir, pas avec cette immense menace silencieuse qui planait au-dessus du village et de ses habitants.

Elle se tournait et se retournait dans le lit, soufflant les mèches de cheveux qui se collaient sur son visage moite. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer son angoisse grandissante au sein de sa poitrine. Bien qu'elle essayait de changer ses pensées sur quelque chose d'un peu plus positif, elle se retrouvait systématiquement à repenser aux trois hommes qui étaient arrivés de nulle part.

 _D'où venaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils ? Reviendraient-ils ?_ Des questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et l'empêchaient de s'endormir paisiblement.

Le Septon Ray avait l'air bien trop confiant à son goût, c'était l'une des préoccupations majeures d'Emerys. L'homme qui en avait pourtant vu des choses horribles au cours de sa vie ne craignait pourtant pas plus que cela l'arrivé d'un éventuel danger.

Emerys se positionna sur le dos puis regarda longuement le plafond éclairer par la bougie qui brûlait dans le coin de la pièce sombre. Tout était très silencieux dans la maison, pas un seul bruit ne venait rompre ce calme pas même la respiration de Sandor à ses côtés. Cela voulait sans doute dire que l'homme ne dormait pas non plus car habituellement il respirait fort lorsqu'il dormait.

Elle soupira doucement par le nez tout en continuant de regarder pensivement les motifs que produisaient les mouvements de la flamme de la bougie au plafond. Elle tentait d'instaurer une sorte de Paix intérieure en elle mais chaque battement de son cœur était douloureux dans sa poitrine, alors elle cligna des yeux puis déglutit tout en jouant avec son pouce contre le dos de sa main.

«Pourquoi tu ne dors pas.» Grommela une voix bourrue à sa gauche.

Emerys s'arrêta de respirer puis tourna doucement la tête pour regarder le visage de Sandor qui lui, gardait les yeux fermés. Elle passa doucement ses yeux sur l'immense cicatrice qui recouvrait tout le côté droit de son visage puis laissa un nouveau soupir sortir de ses lèvres.

«Je suis inquiète. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.» Dit-elle après quelques instants dans un silence pesant.

Sandor prit une profonde inspiration dans sa large poitrine et sans même le regarder pour confirmer ses doutes, elle sut qu'il portait une expression agacée sur son visage balafré. L'homme rouvrit les yeux pour fixer le plafond alors qu'il se mit à réfléchir sur quoi lui répondre sans pour autant augmenter d'un cran son anxiété, ses doigts jouant sur le tissu recouvrant son estomac.

«Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.» Finit-il par répondre en tournant la tête pour regarder sa femme. Il la vit se tendre sous les draps et ouvrir la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son n'en sortit. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à une autre réponse, mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de mentir …

«Oui, c'est vrai mais je ne pensais pas aussi tôt. Quand penses-tu qu'ils reviendrons ?» Demanda-t- elle ensuite en tournant également la tête vers lui, la bouche entre ouverte et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

«Bientôt. Ce genre d'homme est le pire qu'il puisse exister. Ils tuent et volent juste pour le plaisir. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils reviennent rapidement pour empocher le foutu butin.» Continua Sandor sans détourner les yeux du plafond. Lui aussi n'arrivait pas à dormir car il était bien trop nerveux et soucieux.

«Qu'allons-nous faire …» Chuchota soudainement Emerys qui sentit les larmes lui venir à l'idée d'être une fois encore confrontée à ce type d'homme. Il semblerait qu'il n'y avait plus que ça dans l'univers tout entier.

Cette fois-ci, Sandor tourna la tête dans la direction d'Emerys pour la regarder directement dans les yeux, prenant plusieurs inspirations par le nez pour calmer ses inquiétudes à son sujet. Grâce au peu de lumière dans la pièce, il pouvait entrevoir son expression apeurée et inconsolable. Cela lui donna un douloureux haut le cœur, il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir inutilement. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement se battre jamais il ne pourra faire face à toute une bande de sans bannière si jamais ils revenaient.

Sans rien dire de plus parce qu'il n'était pas doué avec les mots, le Limier attrapa le bras d'Emerys et la tira contre sa large poitrine dévêtue, un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sur sa hanche sous la couverture, les lèvres posées sur son front chaud. Quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, il n'y avait rien qui puisse apaiser la peur et le doute.

Il sentit les bras d'Emerys l'encercler au niveau de la taille et sa tête se reposer juste en dessous de son menton. Même s'il ne pouvait plus voir son visage ni son expression, il savait qu'elle n'essayait toujours pas de dormir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Sandor chercha les bons mots pour rassurer sa femme, mais s'il ne croyait pas lui-même à une solution miracle alors qu'avait-il à dire ?

«Essaie de dormir un peu.» Dit-il après un petit moment. Il planta un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux platine puis s'installa mieux contre les coussins tout en gardant une prise ferme sur Emerys. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher par peur que quelqu'un ne la prenne pendant son sommeil.

La femme contre lui ne dit rien. Le reste de la nuit, elle se contenta de fixer le mur avec des yeux noirs brillant plus intensément qu'habituellement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le Septon Ray lui avait ordonné d'aller couper plus de bois pour la construction du Septuaire sur la colline au Nord-Ouest du village. Cela énervait Sandor de devoir quitter Emerys alors qu'il y avait un grand risque d'attaque mais ils leurs faillaient d'avantage de bois et il était l'homme parfait pour cette tâche.

Donc ce fut avec un cœur lourd qu'il monta sur la colline avec pour compagnie sa femme. Il était heureux et soulagé qu'elle soit avec lui, même si ce n'était que pour un court lapsus de temps mais au moins il avait un œil sur elle.

Les deux premières heures, Emerys discutait de tout et de rien avec lui mais comme la plupart du temps, Sandor ne répondait pas ou que très rarement. Non seulement parce qu'il était très occuper avec ses découpes mais en plus il n'aimait pas parler pour rien dire. Donc il l'écouta d'une seule oreille tandis qu'il tranchait le bois avec férocité, imaginant la tête de ses pires ennemis à la place du bois.

«C'est une femme adorable, je t'assure ! Tu devrais essayer d'apprendre à la connaître.» S'exclama Emerys en croisant ses jambes sous elle alors que ses doigts jouaient avec une mèche de ses cheveux platine. Elle était assise sur une souche d'arbre et admirait le travail du Limier.

«Je me fiche des autres femmes !» Se moqua Sandor sans se tourner vers elle.

Il gloussa à lui-même puis pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il s'imagina essayant de sympathiser avec la femme du nom de Farah, l'amie d'Emerys. Rien que l'idée lui donna l'envie de grogner d'agacement. Emerys lui suffisait amplement, il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre et surtout pas d'amis qui ne servaient strictement à rien.

«Ce n'était pas la question et tu le sais. Ça me fait de la peine de te voir toujours seul, Sandor … Avec personne à qui parler à part moi ou Septon Ray. Pourquoi n'essaie-tu pas de t'intégrer un peu à la communauté ?» Demanda Emerys en fronçant doucement les sourcils et en penchant la tête, vraisemblablement curieuse.

«Je viens de te le dire, je me fou des gens ! Je n'ai besoin de personne. Et surtout pas une bande d'hypocrite à la mord moi le nœud.» S'impatienta Sandor en soupirant exagérément lorsqu'il eut du mal à retirer sa hache du bois qu'il venait de trancher.

«Tu te fou aussi de moi, n'est-ce pas ?» Dit-elle soudainement avec une touche de reproche dans sa voix, assise innocemment sur sa souche.

Cette déclaration stoppa net Sandor dans son travail et glaça son sang dans ses veines. Il leva les yeux avec une expression furieuse pour lui crier dessus d'arrêter de dire ou même de penser à ce genre de choses stupides mais il vit son petit regard niais et su dès cet instant qu'elle s'amusait seulement avec lui. Alors il claqua sa langue dans sa bouche puis laissa sortir un petit sifflement d'air entre ses dents.

«Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.» Grogna le Limier en plantant significativement sa hache dans une branche pour la couper en deux. Il se redressa mais grimaça lorsque son dos craqua douloureusement. D'une main, il s'essuya le front rempli de sueur puis s'approcha tranquillement d'Emerys qui gardait un petit sourire en coin.

«Tous les jours, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas t'étrangler dès le premier jour ! Toi, une femme aussi douce et aussi belle … Qui se retrouve avec un vieux Chien au beau milieu de nulle part.» Finit-il en caressant pensivement du bout des doigts la joue d'Emerys, ses lèvres s'étirant également dans un sourire nostalgique.

«Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est cette barbe qui te vieillit.» Plaisanta-t-elle en se penchant contre son toucher. Tous les deux se cherchaient mutuellement, c'était comme un jeu pour eux mais ils savaient qu'à la fin, rien n'étaient vrais. Ou presque.

Sandor s'accorda un autre petit sourire avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle plaisantait souvent au sujet de sa barbe un peu plus longue mais au fond il savait qu'elle l'aimait comme ça, elle le trouvait plus virile et plus robuste d'une certaine manière. Il traça son pouce sur sa pommette puis remonta jusque dans une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur sa joue.

«Je me suis souvent poser la question. Pourquoi moi, pourquoi pas un autre ? Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ? Tu savais que je n'étais pas le meilleur choix pour toi.» Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse car il la connaissait déjà.

Pourquoi l'aimait-elle aussi profondément et voyait au-dessus de ses nombreuses cicatrices et de son mauvais caractère ? Au début, ce fût très difficile de l'admettre. Non seulement pour lui de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais aussi de voir au-delà des blessures qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Il se haïssait, se répugnait lui-même lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de voir son visage et en voulait à Emerys de jouer avec lui en lui faisant croire qu'elle l'aimait.

Mais maintenant, il savait que ses doutes étaient faux. Elle lui avait prouvé le contraire à mainte et mainte reprises aux cours des derniers mois. Ce n'était pas un jeu qui consistait à le punir d'une façon ou d'une autre pour ses erreurs, non. Emerys l'aimait autant qu'il pouvait aimer une femme comme elle. Juste parfaite.

«C'est toi qui m'a choisi. Souviens-toi.» Répondit la femme devant lui. Sandor baissa les yeux dans les siens puis fronça doucement les sourcils pour correspondre à son expression tout aussi confuse.

Elle avait raison. C'était lui qui avait choisi cette voie lorsqu'il avait pris la décision d'épargner sa vie et ensuite sauver de cette prison des griffes de Cersei Lannister. C'était lui et lui seul qui avait tracé ce chemin vers un destin vraiment très intéressant et bien plus lumineux qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir.

Le Limier renifla de dédain avec un petit sourire en coin puis traça doucement son pouce sur la mâchoire d'Emerys alors que ses yeux bruns passaient sur les traits familiers de son visage. Dieux qu'il l'aimait … Même si elle avait de lourds secrets encore profondément cachés en elle et qu'il se sentait frustré de ne pas les connaître, il continuera de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin. Et un jour peut-être, l'occasion de parler de ses secrets se présentera.

La main d'Emerys couvrit la sienne sur sa joue et elle resserra ses doigts alors qu'elle ferma doucement les yeux en profitant de la proximité de Sandor. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations calmes dans sa poitrine puis rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le visage soucieux de l'homme devant elle. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, sa main glissant lentement loin de sa joue pour reprendre sa hache en main.

Emerys sourit tristement quand le Limier reprit son travail en lui tournant le dos sans rien dire. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était énerver et qu'il essayait de sortir sa colère en travers ses coups violents dans le bois. Ses muscles se tendaient à chaque fois qu'il levait la hache au-dessus de sa tête et elle savait très bien qu'il s'imaginait abattre des gens. Après tout, c'était sa nature ! Il restait et restera un mercenaire très redouté dans Westeros.

Au bout d'un certain temps à le contempler dans le silence, Emerys redescendit vers le village afin de donner un petit coup de main aux femmes pour le repas de midi, laissant Sandor seul avec son travail acharné. L'homme en question soupira lourdement alors qu'il regardait sa femme lui faire un signe d'adieu. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment au creux de l'estomac qui le laissait quelque peu perplexe.

Il ignora cette étrange impression qui rampait en lui puis changea d'endroit pour ramasser plus de bois, toujours plus de bois. Toutes les cinq minutes environ, Sandor levait la tête et regardait autour de lui en écoutant attentivement ce qu'il se passait aux alentours pour tous bruits suspects. Depuis qu'Emerys était parti, le Limier ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait une drôle de sensation qui ne voulait plus jamais le quitter et il avait vraiment hâte de finir le travail pour revenir auprès d'elle et des habitants.

Les frappes devinrent plus forte et plus précises au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et bientôt il avait une grande pile de morceaux de bois à ses pieds prêt à être utiliser à bon escient. Sandor se redressa puis passa le dos de sa main sur son front en sueur, à bout de souffle après avoir autant travailler.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'Emerys était partit au village. Peut-être devrait-il redescendre maintenant … Le Limier sortit sa machette puis l'abattit dans des branchages qui seraient certainement utiles pour les hommes qui s'occupaient de la structure du Septuaire. Il finit puis se redressa en posant une jambe sur le tronc renversé à ses pieds, reprenant son souffle et dégotant sa gourde d'eau attachée à sa ceinture.

Il prit une grande gorgée en fermant les yeux lorsque le liquide froid apaisa sa gorge et son estomac qui commençait à lui faire mal. Il rabaissa sa gourde puis laissa sortir un grand souffle de ses poumons, les yeux parcourant la forêt calme. Trop calme même.

Soudainement, un grand cri résonna dans les collines.

Sandor tourna la tête vers la source du bruit puis sentit son cœur se serrer violemment dans sa poitrine lorsque d'autres cris suivirent le précédent. C'était les villageois. Sans perdre un instant, il commença à marcher vers le sentier menant au village et finit par courir du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa jambe douloureuse quand d'autres hurlements à glacer le sang résonnèrent à nouveau.

«Emerys !» Hurla-t-il, manquant de peu de trébucher sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur les lieux qu'étaient autrefois un village paisible, Sandor sentit son cœur littéralement couler à ses pieds.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béate par le spectacle d'horreur qui s'offrait actuellement à lui, il déambula entre les cadavres inertes sur le sol pour la plupart ensanglantés. Ils avaient tous été sauvagement tués, abattu comme du gibier par des flèches ou des coups de matraques. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit autour de lui mise à part les sifflements du vent qui emportait une odeur de cuivre sur son passage.

Un énorme frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Sandor. Tout le monde sans exception avait été réduit au silence. Il regarda avec écœurement les corps des femmes, enfants, hommes et vieillards qu'il avait appris à connaître malgré lui en un peu plus d'un an. Au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait cette étendue de morts, un seul nom résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête.

 _Emerys !_

Où était-elle ?! Il cherchait calmement du regard pour tous signes distincts de la belle femme platine, une pierre à la place du cœur. Sa gorge était si douloureusement compressée par l'angoisse et la peur qu'il ne pouvait même plus respirer, ses mains tremblantes incontrôlablement à ses côtés. Sandor priait les Dieux pour ne pas croiser le cadavre de la femme qu'il aimait passionnément …

 _Emerys. Emerys. Emerys._

Encore et encore, en boucle dans sa tête, tandis que ses yeux visualisaient chaque mort sur le sol avec toujours plus de crainte et de dégoût. Il vit la femme à la peau noire qu'Emerys appréciait tant allongée sur le ventre avec les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le cadavre de son bébé non loin d'elle, un bras tendu vers lui. Il détourna rapidement les yeux puis marcha vers sa maison en espérant y trouver la personne qu'il cherchait désespérément.

«Emerys !» Rugit-il quand il vit son précieux cheval Stranger mort devant la porte de la maison.

L'animal avait été égorgé à coup de couteau sans la moindre pitié, ses yeux noirs devenus opaques reflétaient le ciel pluvieux. Sandor grimaça à l'accablante tristesse qu'il éprouvait pour son fidèle cheval allongé sans vie devant lui. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux puis contourna le corps de l'animal pour entrer dans sa maison.

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Tout avait été ravagé et mis sens dessus dessous. Les meubles brisés, les placards fouillées et les quelques biens qu'ils possédaient volés. Mais toujours pas de traces d'Emerys …

Sandor déglutit et ne put cette fois-ci s'empêcher de laisser sortir quelques larmes de désespoir. Qu'était-il advenu de sa femme ? Il continua ses recherches dans les autres pièces de la maison puis ressortit à nouveau à l'extérieur en marchant en travers l'hécatombe. Toutes ses bonnes gens qui avaient étés assassinées sans raison particulière … Cela lui donnait l'envie de vomir.

Le Limier leva les yeux vers le Septuaire sur la petite colline et sentit tous les muscles de son visage se détendre lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose de suspendu … Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Il se rapprocha rapidement en boitant légèrement pour voir de qui il s'agissait même s'il s'en doutait déjà. Le Septon Ray avait été pendu, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés à jamais dans le vide. Cette vision de l'horreur restera à jamais gravée dans la mémoire du plus jeune Clegane. Il en avait vu des choses durant sa vie mais celle-ci, voir son seul et unique ami pendu, allait le marquer au fer rouge pour le restant de ses jours.

Sandor laissa sortir un petit souffle faible hors de ses poumons alors qu'il louchait face au soleil derrière le Septon, l'abattement et les remords finalement remplacés par de la haine et une rage aveuglante. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, son visage devenant de plus en plus sombre avec l'envie de se venger et de venger toutes ses personnes. De le venger lui.

Ce fût avec le cœur lourd que le Limier se détourna tristement du Septon Ray puis marcha rapidement vers une hache plantée dans un tronc, ses yeux brillants d'une colère sans limite. Il la récupéra fermement dans sa main puis se dirigea vers les traces qu'avaient laissées les chevaux des assaillants dans le sol.

Fini la tranquillité, fini la Paix et le pardon. Maintenant, Sandor Clegane était de retour et la boucherie allait reprendre de plus belle. Il allait venger son ami et les villageois mais surtout, il allait récupérer Emerys.

Il n'avait pas retrouvé le corps de sa femme dans les décombres donc cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'elle avait été emmenée par les sans bannières. Sandor avait failli à sa promesse de ne plus jamais laisser personne lui faire du mal et cela alimenta d'autant plus sa rage incommensurable. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais il la récupèrera. Rapidement et sans aucunes négociations. Mais que les Dieux le pardonnent si l'un de ses hommes touchait à sa belle Emerys …

Car il n'aura plus aucune pitié.

A suivre …

* * *

Où est Emerys ? Est-elle vraiment avec les sans-bannières ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Sandor ? La suite au prochain épisode :)

Non sans rire ce passage était très difficile à écrire. C'est l'une des scènes les plus prenantes de la série.

VP


	14. Chapter 14

Petite suite ;)

* * *

Chapitre 14

Quatre hommes riaient bruyamment dans la forêt non loin des Eyrié. Ils étaient des Ex-membres de la Confrérie des sans Bannières et revenaient tout juste d'un massacre qu'ils avaient faits dans un village paisible non loin d'ici …

Les hommes étaient tous assis autour d'un petit feu de camp en mangeant et plaisantant sur ce qu'ils avaient commis et à quel point ce fût drôle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un aussi grand massacre et ils en étaient fiers. Ce village dans les collines, c'était justement ce qu'ils avaient eu besoin après un si long moment à errer dans les forêts, sans compagnie et sans argent.

«Tu aurais dû voir l'autre avec ses gros nichons comme elle courait ! Au secours au secours !» Se moqua l'homme chauve en mettant ses mains devant sa poitrine pour imiter la pauvre femme dorénavant morte.

«Toujours les mots qu'il faut, toi ! Un peu de respect pour ses pauvres gens …» Dit un autre à côté de lui en plombant soudainement l'ambiance avec sa phrase. Les quatre se regardèrent en silence puis finalement celui qui avait dit cela fondit dans un autre rire bruyant. Evidemment qu'il plaisantait et qu'il s'en fichait pas mal des gens qui avaient péris.

«Ce qu'il faut savoir sur Getins, c'est qu'il avait un charme autrefois.» Raconta l'homme aux cheveux bouclés à côté du chauve du nom de Getins.

«Elles étaient folles de mes baisers ! Je suis sûr que j'aurais eu une chance avec cette petite salope aux cheveux blancs au village !» Grogna ce dernier en retour en mettant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il parlait bien sûr d'Emerys Raven.

«Tu savais au moins embrasser ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle t'a craché au visage !» S'esclaffa le blond en tapant l'épaule de son ami grognon assis sur le tronc d'arbre. Il regarda ensuite les deux plus jeunes en face de lui et arrêta de sourire pour foncer doucement les sourcils de confusion.

«Ces deux garçons-là savent embrasser comme il faut ?» Interrogea-t-il en les fixant intensément, tout à coup très sérieux. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent bêtement puis acquièrent en déglutissant car ils ne comprenaient pas où cet homme voulait en venir ni pourquoi il posait une question comme celle-ci.

«Ouais, bien-sûr !» Répondit l'un en donnant un hochement de tête ferme. Le second reprit une bonne prise sur le bol posé sur ses genoux puis piocha la nourriture contenue à l'intérieur avec ses doigts.

«C'est pas pour les débutants mais j'ai une technique ! Vous êtes pas près.» Ricana le chauve en s'allongeant en arrière, un bras sur son genou et un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Le plus jeune garçon s'écria qu'il était bel et bien près pour sa technique de drague, piqué à vif d'être traité de débutant. Alors il bondit sur ses pieds et fusilla le chauve du regard.

«Bon alors, fait bien attention !» Getins se dirigea vers le garçon en lui indiquant de venir près de lui. Il mit ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules puis le déplaça afin qu'il soit bien positionné devant lui et dans une posture droite.

«Tu mets ta main gauche sur la nuque de la Dame. Ta main droite vient se placer dans le creux de son dos, comme ça !» S'écria-t-il en faisant exactement ce qu'il racontait. Son ami derrière lui se mit à rire puis secoua la tête à ses pitreries, sachant d'ores et déjà ce qu'il comptait faire.

«C'est très romantique. Ensuite ton doigt du milieu …» Continua-t-il d'une voix basse et ronronnante en s'approchant un peu plus près du garçon incertain mais attentif. Les deux hommes encore assis se regardèrent curieusement tandis que le chauve approcha sa tête de celle du garçon perplexe, comme s'il était prêt à l'embrasser tendrement.

«Tu vas lui fourrer dans le fion !» Cria-t-il en faisant exactement ce qu'il disait et en glissant son doigt dans le pantalon du jeune homme. Les rires explosèrent alors que le garçon s'échappa vite de la poigne du chauve, une grimace écœuré sur son visage après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Quelle humiliation …

«T'a failli y arriver, putain ! C'est comme ça que t'a fait avec l'autre femme ? Pas étonnant que tu t'es pris un râteau !» Railla l'homme aux cheveux bouclés en pleurant de rire lorsque Getins renifla son doigt en faisant semblant que l'odeur était exquise.

«Mhmmmm ça sent bon la moule par-là !» Chantonna-t-il en souriant bêtement et en découvrant ses dents noircis et pourries. Les deux hommes assis s'étouffèrent presque avec leur rire et pointaient du doigt le garçon prit au dépourvu et surtout piqué dans l'égo d'avoir été berné de la sorte.

«Regardez-le !» S'écria l'un deux en frappant une main contre son genou.

«Vieux porcs dégueulasse !» Cracha amèrement le garçon lorsque le blond lui demanda s'il bandait. Il remit en place son pantalon puis s'éloigna rapidement lorsque le chauve s'approcha de lui pour lui faire peur. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis reboucla sa ceinture, ignorant totalement que quelqu'un s'approchait à grands pas derrière lui.

«Enfoirés !» Maudit le garçon mais soudainement les rires moururent et les trois hommes assis se levèrent avec des visages nettement moins amusés, leurs yeux rivés sur la menace en approche rapide.

Voyant les visages terrorisés de ses compagnons, le garçon se retourna vers la source du bruit et n'eut même pas le temps de crier que la lame d'une hache passa en travers son cou et le décapita sans le moindre effort, l'horreur gravé à jamais sur son visage.

D'un cri bestial, Sandor s'approcha du plus jeune garçon et planta brutalement sa hache dans sa poitrine, le sang giclant sur ses vêtements et sur son visage. Il retira la hache de la poitrine puis se tourna à temps avant que l'un des hommes ne parvienne à lui mettre un coup dans le dos. Il jeta sa hache dans la gorge de l'un d'eux tout en souriant de satisfaction lorsque l'homme s'étrangla avec son propre sang.

Le chauve, qui s'approchait de lui d'un hurlement de rage avec une épée, fût violemment stopper dans son action lorsque Sandor jeta sa hache dans son entre jambe. Il tira d'un coup sec la lame et grogna quand il vit les parties génitales tomber sur le sol suivit par les cris douloureux de leur propriétaire. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cet homme, c'était lui qui était venu dans le village plus tôt.

«Où est-elle !» Gronda le Limier dans sa voix grave en mettant sa main sur le crâne chauve de l'homme puis en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux malgré ses lamentables gémissements.

«Qui !» Cria frénétiquement l'homme avec des yeux larges, mourant peu à peu avec l'atroce douleur.

«Ne fait pas le con avec moi, je t'ai vu baver sur elle au village ! Où est-elle !» Hurla Sandor en secouant vivement l'homme. Il perdait vraiment patience avec lui mais il avait besoin d'avoir des informations sur Emerys avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

«Va chier !» Cracha Getins en laissant sortir un petit sanglot de peur et d'agonie.

«Ce sont tes dernières paroles ? Va chier ? Allez, tu peux trouver mieux !» Reprocha le Limier en penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés au bouffon qui allait crever dans quelques secondes.

«Connard !» Hurla désespérément le chauve en levant les yeux dans ceux de l'ancien Chien du Roi. Sandor plissa les lèvres d'agacement puis secoua la tête dans la négation, plus tellement amusé qu'auparavant.

«Mourir tu ne fais pas ça bien !» Châtia-t-il en levant sa hache au-dessus de sa tête et en l'abatant sans une once de pitié sur la tête de l'homme à genou. Il hurla de rage lorsque le sang vola dans tous les sens, une folie meurtrière en lui de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Il reprit sa respiration quelques instants puis regarda autour de lui le massacre qu'il venait de faire. Il ne l'admettrait pas à voix haute mais cela lui faisait un énorme bien et l'aidait à calmer un peu sa colère vivifiante. Il jouissait de voir des hommes souffrir et mourir à cause de leurs mauvaises actions, il était un peu comme un punisseur ou un meurtrier de la bonne cause suivant les points de vus.

Sandor se redressa puis retira ses cheveux trempés de ses yeux, fermant un instant les paupières en réfléchissant sur quoi faire à présent. Il n'avait pas reçu d'indications sur le lieu où se trouvait le reste de la bande et Emerys mais au moins il avait tué une partie de ses monstres ignobles. C'était l'un de ses plus chers souhaits après sa femme.

Il trébucha en arrière sur ses pieds puis regarda aux alentours en écoutant attentivement les bruits dans la forêt pour n'importe quel signe du reste des sans bannières. Ils ne pouvaient pas être bien loin si ce petit groupe d'hommes était ici autour d'un feu. Il lui fallait un cheval s'il ne voulait pas se faire distancer par les autres.

Passant une main tremblante de rage dans ses cheveux humides de sueur et de sang, le Limier suivit d'autres traces de sabots dans le sol boueux qui donnait une direction précise dans la forêt. Il devait continuer à chercher et prier pour que sa femme ne soit pas encore morte, son corps abandonné quelque part dans la brousse sans le moindre scrupule … Rien qu'à la terrible pensée, Sandor frissonna violemment et sentit une peine immense prendre son cœur douloureusement compressé dans sa poitrine.

Sans plus tarder, il repartit sur le petit sentier en travers la forêt là où les traces des chevaux menaient. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée ou aller ni si ses traces étaient les bonnes mais il n'avait pas le choix et devait les suivre en espérant être sur la bonne voie.

Il avait une immense envie de satisfaire sa colère et son goût de vengeance ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit autant de haine envers des personnes. La dernière fois devait remonter à l'époque où il voulait abattre son frère pour récupérer Emerys des Lannister. Il grogna sous son souffle en se souvenant de son état et du petit sourire heureux de Cersei ce jour-là, lorsqu'il se battait avec Gregor alias la Montagne.

Sandor accéléra le rythme dans la forêt tout en boitant à cause de sa jambe qui recommençait à lui faire mal à force de marcher aussi longtemps. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter et de se reposer. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule et unique chose en tête, retrouvé Emerys et les hommes qui avaient faits toute cette foutue merde !

Si elle était morte … Il n'osait même pas y penser. Que ferait-il ? Que deviendrait-il ? Arriverait-il à continuer sans elle, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ? Sandor de tous les plus grands combattants de Westeros n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il allait devenir si effectivement Emerys avait péri durant cette attaque.

Aux mains d'hommes comme eux … C'était tout simplement écœurant et révoltant. Donc il accéléra le pas en ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait le tiraillement constant dans sa jambe droite, une éternelle grimace collée sur son visage. Rien n'arrêtait la haine et la rage et encore moins le Limier quand il était dans cet état d'esprit !

Sandor remonta la bretelle de sa veste sans manche en cuir puis s'arrêta net dans sa marche lorsqu'il entendit, à sa droite, des voix. Il se redressa puis plissa les yeux en travers la dense forêt pour tenter de voir de qui il s'agissait. Il était presque sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ces voix quelques parts …

Ne perdant pas un instant de plus, le Limier reprit une bonne prise sur sa hache et son sac en bandoulière puis se rapprocha d'un lieu un peu plus ouvert où trois hommes étaient sur le point de se faire exécuter par pendaison. Il reconnut l'un d'eux étant le chef qui était venu au village avant le massacre. Celui avec le petit sourire en coin détestable et qui avait littéralement bavé sur sa femme.

Tous les trois attachés à une grande et longue branche solide puis élevés sur des souches, attendant leur sort en plaidant pour leur clémence. Le Limier ne vit pas tout de suite les hommes ni même la femme qui étaient sur le côté proche du grand arbre à sa droite. Le chef des ex sans Bannières leva les yeux sur le Chien et cela ne passa pas inaperçu à l'homme devant lui qui s'apprêtait à punir les malfrats.

Voyant la nouvelle menace, un homme à sa gauche sortit son épée tandis que les autres le fixèrent d'un air méfiant. Toute une bande de sans Bannières que la plupart Sandor avaient déjà vus ou aperçût de loin.

«Clegane ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?» Demanda calmement le prêtre Thoros de Myr avec un petit sourire en coin, les mains croisées devant lui.

Mais le Limier ne lui répondit pas car il n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme platine à sa droite près de la souche d'arbre et juste à côté d'un homme de taille moyenne. Elle avait la tête baissée, la main droite posée sur son avant-bras gauche dans une position de soumission ou de choc, il n'en était pas trop sûr mais mise à part cela elle était en un seul morceau.

Sans même donner second un regard aux hommes qui le dévisageaient, Sandor s'approcha à grandes enjambées d'Emerys puis passa tendrement un bras autour de ses épaules en plantant un baiser ferme sur sa tempe, les yeux fermés avec la vague de soulagement qu'il ressentait de la voir en vie. Il laissa sortir un souffle faible de sa bouche tout en remerciant les Dieux, s'ils existaient vraiment, de l'avoir épargnée.

«Tu la connait ?» Demanda Thoros en levant les sourcils, stupéfait par cette action romantique de la part d'un homme comme le Limier.

«C'est ma femme.» Grogna Sandor en retour en jetant un regard noir vers le Prêtre. Cela suscita des rires de la part des hommes autour de lui qui ne croyaient pas du tout ce qu'il disait, ce qui alimenta une fois de plus sa rage.

«Tu as une femme toi ?!» Rigola l'archer en le regardant de bas en haut, une main sur sa bouche pour couvrir son rire et son arc dans l'autre.

«Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?» Sandor ignora délibérément la moquerie de l'archer mais le regarda tout de même très méchamment tout en restant proche d'Emerys. La femme n'avait pas bougée ni même encore parler depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé mais néanmoins elle lui prit le bras et le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

«On les pends !» Répondit Thoros en croisant les bras devant lui à côté des trois hommes avec une corde autour du cou, prêt à se faire pendre pour leurs infamies.

«Pour une raison précise ?» Questionna Sandor en plissant les yeux.

«Ce sont nos hommes, ou plutôt, ils l'étaient. Ils ont attaqués un Septuaire et massacrés des villageois. De plus, ils ont essayés de violée la jolie jeune femme ici présente. Et toi, pourquoi les veux-tu ?» Ce fut Béric Dondarrion qui répondit à la place du Prêtre, un bandeau cachant son œil crevé.

A ses mots, les doigts d'Emerys se resserrèrent dans le bras de Sandor et elle déglutit bruyamment, encore sous le choc de tout ce qui était arrivé. Le village, sa maison, le Septon Ray et les villageois, son enlèvement … Elle leva craintivement les yeux vers le visage livide du Limier et y vit tout un tas d'émotions passer dans ses yeux bruns mais la colère restait la principale.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers l'homme avec tous un tas de cicatrices et un bandeau sur l'œil droit qui fixait Sandor intensément. Il la regarda un instant et au lieu de se sentir mal à l'aise, Emerys éprouva une sorte de confiance en lui puis lui esquissa même un petit sourire timide.

Sandor se dégagea de sa poigne puis s'approcha calmement des hommes qui allaient se faire pendre, la hache bien en main et la mâchoire serrée furieusement. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre en s'imaginant comment il allait les tuer à petit feu afin qu'ils regrettent chaque erreur commise et chaque meurtre. Surtout la toute dernière qui le mettait vraiment hors de lui. Personne à part lui ne touche sa femme !

«Pour les mêmes raisons que vous. Lequel d'entre eux à toucher à ma femme !» Siffla-t-il en pointant sa hache sur les trois puis en regardant Béric pour avoir une réponse. Les sans Bannières se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire puis finalement ce fut Thoros qui lui répondit en perdant lentement son sourire niais.

«Les trois.» Dit-il en levant les sourcils lorsque le visage du Limier se décomposa subitement et qu'il perdit sa couleur.

«Bande de fils de putain … J'ai aidé à le construire ce Septuaire et ils ont tués un de mes amis !» Déclara Sandor en frappant sa main contre son torse, voulant à tout prix finir ces hommes en les faisant souffrir.

«Tu as des amis, toi ?» Ricana Thoros en retrouvant son petit sourire en coin. Il aimait chercher le Chien et surtout voir ses réactions plutôt inattendues.

«J'en ai plus. Ils sont à moi !» Grogna Sandor en s'approchant des hommes, les yeux plissés de rage.

«Ils ont traînés dans la boue la réputation des sans Bannières …» Tenta Béric mais il fût violemment couper par le Limier qui lui jeta un regard noir pour avoir ouvert la bouche.

«Foutez-vous là au cul votre réputation, ils sont à moi ! Je veux les trois pour ce qu'ils ont faits et faillit faire subir à ma femme ! Je t'ai déjà tué une fois Dondarrion, je recommencerais avec plaisir !» Menaça sèchement ce dernier en grognant lorsque l'archer à sa droite le pointa avec son arc et sa flèche.

«Lâche ton arc toi la Demoiselle. Il y en a des plus coriaces que toi qui ont essayés de me tuer.» Prévint Sandor en levant sa hache vers l'archer sans quitter des yeux Béric. N'ayant aucune réaction de sa part après sa menace, il se détourna puis s'avança vers l'archer pour lui donner un bout de son esprit mais Dondarrion reprit aussitôt la parole.

«Je vous en accorde un des trois.» S'empressa de dire Béric. Sandor se retourna vers lui puis grimaça en secouant la tête dans l'indignation, une expression effarée au tout petit butin qu'il voulait lui donner en compensation.

«Deux !» Négocia-t-il en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Emerys en retrait de la bande. Elle osa le regarder mais son expression sombre ne lui en disait pas plus sur son état moral alors il passa ses yeux à nouveaux sur Béric qui lui cherchait l'approbation chez le Prêtre.

Béric Dondarrion soupira mais accorda son souhait d'un hochement de tête. Sandor ne perdit pas un seul instant pour se positionner en face du chef qui se tenait sur la souche du milieu puis leva sa hache pour donner le coup de grâce mais Thoros lui attrapa rapidement le manche avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

«Nan nan nan nan nan ! On n'est pas des bouchers ! Nous on les pend !» Réprimanda-t-il en relâchant la hache de Sandor lorsqu'il reçut un regard haineux en échange.

«Les pendre ?! Ils meurent en un rien de temps … C'est une punition ça ?!» S'énerva le Limier en se positionnant devant les trois hommes qui s'apprêtaient à mourir pour leurs crimes. Ils avaient l'air d'être sur le point de se chier dessus de peur …

«Ils en crèves !» Renchérit Thoros en recroisant les bras devant lui.

«On crève tous ! Sauf se couillon là.» Dit rapidement Sandor en donnant un petit coup de tête vers Béric derrière lui. Ciel, il voulait en finir et les massacrer ! Il pointa ensuite sa hache vers le chef puis poursuivit dans cette même voix grondante «j'en étriperais qu'un seul !»

«Non !» Commanda rudement Béric en plissant les yeux à Sandor. Le Limier le regarda longuement sans rien dire et par l'apparence de son visage, il pouvait en déduire qu'il allait très certainement tenter de le tuer lui-aussi.

«J'coupe une main alors !» S'impatienta-t-il en tentant de négocier une dernière fois, les deux mains sur le manche de sa hache alors qu'il perdait rapidement patience avec eux.

«On vous en a accorder deux sur trois pour adoucir votre deuil et venger votre femme, c'est déjà généreux.» Renchérit Béric en baissant le ton de sa voix et en penchant la tête sur le côté. Sandor hésita mais finit par pousser un immense soupir exaspéré.

«Bande de pucelle !» Cracha-t-il en balançant sa hache sur le sol à la fois frustré et énervé de ne pas pouvoir au moins en décapiter un.

«Autrefois je vous aurais tués tous les sept pour avoir le plaisir d'étriper ces trois-là …» Sandor foudroya du regard le chef des malfrats qui le regardait avec peur après cette déclaration. Il ne voulait pas mourir démembrer par ce type complètement fou.

«Tu deviens vieux Clegane.» S'amusa Thoros en s'approchant d'Emerys pour lui tendre son manteau. Elle le remercia silencieusement puis installa le manteau noir sur ses épaules en enroulant ses doigts dans la fourrure, ne disant pas un mot de plus alors que les hommes débattaient sur la punition des trois hommes avec une corde autour du cou.

«Pas lui !» Grogna Sandor en donnant un coup de pied dans la souche du premier homme à sa gauche puis en passant à celui du milieu qui était celui qui avait donner l'ordre d'attaquer le village, le chef. Il le supplia de ne pas le tuer mais le Limier ne savait pas ce qu'était la pitié et frappa son pied dans la souche en souriant de satisfaction lorsque l'homme s'étouffa bruyamment contre la corde autour de son cou.

Béric finit le travail avec le dernier. Il se retourna ensuite vers Thoros qui restait calmement à côté d'Emerys puis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit des bruissements derrière lui. Il vit qu'il s'agissait du Chien qui essayait les chaussures d'un des hommes pour voir si elles étaient à sa taille …

Personne ne dit rien comme ils regardaient tous Sandor faire son essayage de chaussure, irrespectueux et insouciant des hommes qui s'étouffaient à côté de lui sur la branche. Après tout, ils ne méritaient que la mort, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter pour récupérer leurs vêtements ? Ce serait dommage de les laisser pourrir sur leurs anciens propriétaires alors qu'ils pourraient être utiles sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Sandor glissa sa deuxième nouvelle botte puis leva les yeux dans ceux ennuyés de Béric, beaucoup moins furieux qu'auparavant maintenant que les hommes avaient étés correctement punis.

«Vous avez quelque chose à manger ?»

A suivre …

* * *

Non non, Emerys va très bien, juste un peu choquée ^^ Mais maintenant elle et Sandor sont avec les sans Bannières ! Que se passera-t-il, avec eux ?

VP


	15. Chapter 15

Je suis vraiment navrée pour l'attente mais j'essaie de mettre mes histoires à jour le plus régulièrement possible ;w;

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

Suivre les sans Bannières semblait être la meilleure des solutions après ce que Sandor et Emerys avaient vécus. De plus, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'endroit où aller ni même de chevaux ou encore des vivres pour faire route seuls de leur côté.

Après tout, que pouvaient-ils faire maintenant qu'ils avaient tout perdu ?

Emerys n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route vers une destination encore inconnue pour le moment. Elle avait gracieusement reçu un cheval pour elle toute seule et suivait tranquillement le groupe d'homme chantonnant en travers la dense forêt des Eyrié. Son esprit était tout chambouler. Non seulement à cause de ce qui s'était produit au village ainsi qu'avec ces barbares mais aussi à cause des nombreux doutes qui l'envahissait depuis quelques temps.

Des doutes sur ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'était son destin en ce monde car chaque personne avait un destin même s'il n'était pas prédéfini dès la naissance. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'incompréhension qui lui torturait continuellement l'esprit et qui la rendait en quelque sorte inutile … Puis à cela venait s'ajouter le chagrin ainsi que l'immense culpabilité qui la rongeait.

Emerys se redressa contre la selle de son cheval puis ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber les longs de ses joues. Elle avait assez versés de larmes pour aujourd'hui il n'était pas question que cela recommence de sitôt. Elle se devait d'être un peu plus forte aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

D'un profond soupir désespéré, elle leva les yeux vers le cheval brun devant elle où était assis son propriétaire Thoros de Myr, le Prêtre rouge. A sa gauche il y avait un homme aux cheveux longs dont elle ignorait encore le nom et à sa droite l'archer qui avait menacé Sandor une heure auparavant. Les membres des sans Bannières semblaient être des personnes avec un tempérament jovial contrairement à ceux qu'elle avait rencontré plutôt dorénavant morts pendus à un arbre. A son plus grand soulagement.

Le cheval noir de Sandor se rapprocha du flanc gauche de son propre destrier puis Emerys sentit le regard inquiet de l'homme sur elle, ce qui la rendit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne souhaitait pas parler pour le moment et encore moins évoquer le terrible drame du village. Leur ancien village. Rien qu'à la pensée, le menton d'Emerys trembla sous le poids des émotions.

A côté d'elle Sandor ne dit absolument rien comme il voyait le combat interne de sa femme, son visage chiffonner dans une douleur invisible mais pourtant bien présente dans ses yeux noirs souffrants. Lui aussi se sentait drôlement peiné pour les gens qu'il avait appris à apprécier avec le temps mais il restait le Limier et le Limier avait l'habitude de faire face à ce genre de drame.

C'était devenu un quotidien pour lui finalement.

Les hommes autour d'eux, insouciants, continuèrent à chanter joyeusement lorsqu'un l'un d'eux décida de chanter la chanson qu'Emerys avait elle-même chantée à Tyrion Lannister lors de son emprisonnement à Port-Réal. Le Lord de Castamere.

La femme aux cheveux platine déglutit aux souvenirs que cela engendra mais garda tout de même la tête haute et le regard bien droit devant elle sur le long chemin sinueux de la forêt en resserrant le manteau que lui avait donné Thoros autour de ses épaules. Elle n'osait pas regarder Sandor à côté d'elle car elle craignait que si elle le faisait elle craquerait.

Bientôt le groupe s'arrêta près d'une rivière qui traversait la forêt pour y faire un feu de camp puis pour éventuellement cuire de la nourriture. Les hommes avaient faims pour la plupart et les chevaux nécessitaient un peu de repos avant de reprendre la route jusqu'à une aube nouvelle.

Béric Dondarrion aida galamment Emerys à descendre de son cheval puis l'invita à prendre un siège sur le tronc d'arbre renversé à côté de Thoros qui lui buvait d'ores et déjà dans sa gourde en peau de bête avec deux autres hommes ivres. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil puis d'un gloussement lui tendit sa gourde qu'elle refusa poliment en secouant sa main de gauche à droite, un petit sourire perplexe aux lèvres.

Sandor suivit suspicieusement du regard Béric tout en desserrant les lanières de la selle de son cheval, pas trop à l'aise avec l'idée que cet homme soit proche d'Emerys, ni même Thoros ou encore les autres imbéciles qui lui tournaient autour comme des mouches. Il grogna des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe puis alla s'assoir sur un deuxième tronc d'arbre en face du petit feu qu'ils venaient de faire en mettant à cuire du gibier fraichement abattu.

Immédiatement, Emerys se leva de son siège puis alla s'assoir à côté du Limier en restant proche de lui pour plus de confort, ignorant les yeux curieux qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que ces hommes n'allaient pas lui faire de mal grâce à la présence du mercenaire, sa dernière expérience n'avait pas été très appréciable … Alors elle restait sur ses gardes.

Cette proximité avait été ce que recherchait Sandor depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa femme en vie alors presque instinctivement, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la tira contre lui en plaçant un baiser chaste sur sa tête. En temps normal il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille en face d'autres personnes et encore moins face à ses anciens ennemis mais la tentation était trop forte et le besoin vital. Il était extrêmement soulagé et heureux qu'elle était en un seul morceau pour ne pas faire preuve de gratitude, même en public !

Emerys en contrepartie poussa un faible soupir en mettant sa joue contre l'épaule de Sandor, à présent rassurée mais également très triste. Elle avait été sous le choc lorsque la Confrérie des sans Bannières l'avait retrouvé aux mains de ses trois brigands. Heureusement qu'ils avaient étés là sinon le pire serait arrivé pour elle … Encore une fois.

Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue et sous son menton, l'entraînant à déglutir avec les frissons d'écœurement qui traversaient continuellement son corps depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. A chaque endroit où elle allait quelque chose de grave arrivait. Quoi qu'elle fasse en ce monde, le mal la rattrapait toujours et les innocents se faisaient massacrer en nombre incalculable. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse la soulagée de cette terrible culpabilité qui appuyait sur ses épaules.

«Ils sont tous morts …» Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute.» Répondit fermement le Limier en regardant sérieusement son visage pâle, une main rassurante sur sa cuisse. Il lui donna une petite pression pour qu'elle le regarde mais la femme refusait encore et toujours d'établir un contact visuel avec lui.

«Ces hommes, ils m'ont forcé à le regarder … Quand ils l'ont pendu.» Hésita Emerys en refermant les yeux et en laissant les larmes courir librement sur ses joues.

Ses quelques mots révélateurs de son supplice déversèrent un vent froid en Sandor qui ne lui permit pas de dire autre chose pour tenter de la rassurer d'une quelconque manière. Il se souvint de l'image du Septon Ray pendu dans son propre Septuaire, les yeux gris dans le vide. Cette image de lui restera gravée pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

Il n'y avait sans doute pas de mot pour apaiser la peine d'Emerys alors Sandor la serra tendrement contre lui puis posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête en poussant un autre long soupir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Béric Dondarrion s'éloigner de ses troupes pour ensuite venir auprès d'eux en apportant une gourde avec lui. Un jour il devra les remercier pour avoir sauvé Emerys … Mais cela pouvait encore attendre ! Sandor n'était pas prêt à plier le genou face à ces gens très étranges.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le centre du campement, il vit que l'archer était assis en face de lui et de l'autre côté du feu. Ce dernier le dévisageait longuement, les yeux écarquillés. De toute évidence l'homme ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Limier qu'il avait connu autrefois fasse ce genre de chose. Alors d'un raclement de gorge, il secoua rapidement la tête pour tenter de retirer cette drôle d'image de son esprit mais ne put s'empêcher de le chercher un peu.

«C'est vraiment ta femme ? Pour de vrai ?» Demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils de consternation, la gourde dans ses mains et les genoux écartés.

«A mon avis il l'a kidnappé car aucune femme ne voudrais suivre le Chien de son plein gré …» Charia Thoros en souriant derrière sa propre gourde de l'autre côté du feu. Cela suscita un petit rire de Béric qui restait debout derrière lui.

«Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre tête de nœud ! Un petit conseil, t'avise pas de l'approcher si tu veux conserver tes jolis petits yeux bleus Prêtre de médeux.» Cracha grossièrement Sandor en parlant d'abord à l'archer qui se moquait de lui puis ensuite à Thoros.

Emerys se tut mais dû cacher son sourire grandissant à la petite querelle amicale qui se déroulait en mettant son visage contre l'épaule de Sandor. Elle resserra ses mains autour de son bras puis sourit encore plus lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement mécontent provenant de la poitrine du Limier. Elle n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer la tête qu'il faisait actuellement ni même les yeux méchants qu'il essayait de faire.

«J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un arrive à t'aimer mais je pense que le pire dans tout ça, c'est de savoir que toi tu peux ressentir autre chose que cette haine profonde qui te ronge. Les dires de Westeros ne sont donc pas totalement faux.» Poursuivit l'rcher sur le même ton moqueur.

«Pas totalement vrais non plus ! Regarde-moi ça ! On entendait dire que la femme qui avait apprivoisé l'ancien Chien du Roi était belle mais je pense que le mot reste faible. Je comprends maintenant ce qui t'as poussé à faire cette mission suicide Clegane. Je te trouvais idiot avant mais sache que mon opinion sur toi est devenue un petit peu moins … Significatif. Du moins depuis notre dernière rencontre.» Thoros rit doucement puis cligna de l'œil à Sandor lorsqu'il le foudroya du regard.

«Le courage est une chose mais la force d'esprit en est une autre. Je pense que c'est ce qui fait votre force aujourd'hui Clegane, l'amour que vous avez pour elle. Vous pouvez toujours vous cacher derrière votre grosse voix ainsi que votre tempérament explosif mais vous ne changerez plus rien à cette vérité.» S'exprima Béric en tendant sa gourde vers le Chien méfiant.

«Arrête, tu vas me faire chialer ! T'as bientôt fini avec tes conneries ? Je savais que tu étais un petit trou du cul à la minute ou je t'ai vu mais j'ignorais que tu t'étais reconverti en Mestre de l'amour.» Répondit sarcastiquement Sandor, piqué à vif par ce que racontaient les hommes sur lui.

«Comprenez-nous Clegane ! La dernière fois qu'on vous as vu, vous étiez si triste et rancunier et maintenant vous vous retrouvez marier a l'une des plus belles créatures que le monde ait jamais connu. Permettez-nous de nous poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment !» Béric rit de bon coeur.

Lui et son compagnon Thoros se mirent à ricaner ouvertement lorsque le Limier arracha brusquement la gourde de ses mains puis qu'il commença à boire rapidement en fermant hermétiquement les yeux comme pour faire passer la vérité en travers sa gorge. Emerys l'observa faire de près, souriante lorsqu'il rabaissa la gourde et essuya grossièrement sa bouche avec le dos de sa main.

«Comment vous appelez-vous, ma chère ?» Demanda soudainement Thoros afin de changer de sujet mais surtout de faire redescendre la tension dans l'air. La femme platine s'écarta de Sandor puis le regarda timidement en se décalant sur le tronc.

«Emerys. J'ai déjà entendue parler de vous et je sais ce que vous faites.» Répondit-elle sans attendre lorsqu'elle vit Thoros ouvrir la bouche pour poursuivre. Elle lui rendit son sourire timide puis posa ensuite son regard sur Béric qui plissait son unique œil à elle comme s'il essayait de lire son âme en travers ses yeux noirs.

«Emerys … En voilà un jolie nom. C'est étrange mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous depuis que vous avez été chez les Lannister. J'ai comme l'impression de vous connaître …» Renchérit Thoros en plissant les yeux à la femme, méditatif.

«Le monde est grand.» Dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules puis en acceptant la gourde que lui tendait Sandor.

«En effet.» Acquit calmement Thoros en suivant attentivement ses mouvements.

Après avoir claqué ses mains pour ravoir l'attention sur lui, Béric se leva à côté du Prêtre rouge pour proposer quelques morceaux de gibiers aux hommes ainsi qu'au couple, voulant changer de sujet pour le moment. Mais Thoros de Myr n'avait d'yeux que pour Emerys de l'autre côté des vives flammes du campement de fortune. Comme le souhaitait silencieusement son compère il n'allait pas poursuivre la conversation pour l'instant. Ils commencèrent donc tous à manger le repas sans rien dire, les yeux sur chacun tout en se demandant qui sera le premier à reprendre la parole.

Thoros se leva en allant près de son cheval puis revint quelques minutes plus tard pour se rassoir à côté de Béric, une nouvelle gourde de vin à la main. Son ami lui accorda un petit sourire narquois à la nouvelle ration d'alcool, l'œil avisé sur Sandor qui mangeait tranquillement son morceau de gibier sans accorder la moindre importance aux autres présents. Emerys à côté de lui resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules et refusa le morceau de viande cuite lorsque l'archer le lui en tendit un.

«Ça va mieux ?» Demanda Thoros au Limier.

«Je préfère le poulet.» Grommela Sandor en jetant son morceau d'os de côté, une petite grimace habituelle aux lèvres. Le Prêtre ricana en réponse puis offrit ensuite sa précieuse gourde de vin que le Limier accepta rapidement sans l'ombre d'un remerciement.

«Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Tu nous serait utile.» Interrogea Béric, son œil passant de Sandor à Emerys. Il vit que la femme aux longs cheveux se décala mal à l'aise sous son regard pénétrant mais décida de ne rien dire.

«J'ai essayé de me joindre à d'autre, ça ne m'a pas réussi.» Répondit amèrement Sandor en secouant dédaigneusement la tête, un bras sur sa jambe repliée et dans l'autre la gourde.

«Clegane, on est là pour une raison.» Coupa Thoros en levant les sourcils. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement du regard puis il poursuivit en regardant maintenant Béric «le Maître de la Lumière garde Béric en vie pour une raison. Il a accordé à un Prêtre déchu et saoulard le pouvoir de le ramener, pour une raison.»

Thoros s'arrêta pour observer attentivement Emerys qui le fixait intensément d'une manière méfiante, la bouche en ligne mince et les yeux plissés. Il lui sourit doucement puis passa ses yeux bleus sur le visage cicatrisé de Sandor en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

«On est une part de quelque chose de plus grand que nous.» Finit-il lentement. L'ancien mercenaire du Roi secoua la tête puis regarda à la rivière au loin, ne voulant pas croire un seul mot de ce que racontait le Prêtre rouge.

«Comment le saviez-vous ? Vous parlez d'un soit disant Maître de la Lumière qui ramène les hommes à la vie pour une raison. Qu'il existe quelque chose de plus grand que nous et pourtant qui est invisible. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que tout cela est vrai et pas une simple imposture ?» Demanda soudainement Emerys en fronçant les sourcils.

«J'ai eu des visions dans les flammes. Le Maître de la Lumière veille en chacun de nous, bons ou mauvais. Il garde Clegane en vie parce qu'il n'en a pas encore fini avec lui. Tout comme vous ma chère.» Conclut Thoros en fixant la femme de l'autre côté du feu.

«Je ne crois pas en ce Dieu, ni même aux anciens et nouveaux Dieux. Si nous sommes encore en vie c'est parce que nous nous sommes battus pour l'être ! La magie n'existe pas.» S'énerva Emerys en tordant nerveusement ses doigts sur ses genoux.

«Vous avez pourtant un pouvoir de guérison … Et quelque chose d'autre. D'une puissance inespérée.» Répondit mystérieusement Thoros, les yeux plissés à la femme tendue aux côtés du Limier.

Emerys sentit son expression endurcie faiblir un peu pour finalement baissa les yeux au sol, rompant le contact visuel avec lui. Béric se racla la gorge d'embarras puis prit la gourde des mains du Prêtre pour boire un coup tandis que Sandor leva un sourcil à sa femme devenue silencieuse après cette curieuse réponse inattendue. Voyant à quel point elle essayait de ne pas craquer devant tout le monde, il ricana sèchement puis leva les yeux à nouveau sur Béric Dondarrion et son imbécile d'acolyte.

«Il y a dans ce bas monde des saloperies qui sont au nom de quelque chose de plus grand que nous.» Poursuivit Sandor, aigri.

Béric baissa l'œil au sol puis s'arrêta lentement de sourire pendant que Thoros reprit ses aises sur le tronc d'arbre. Le Limier jeta un regard noir au Prêtre rouge et lui tendit rapidement la gourde lorsqu'il se leva sous les regards contemplatifs des hommes et d'Emerys qui restèrent silencieux. Il se dirigea calmement vers la rivière tout en délassant son pantalon lorsque Béric continua dans cette même voix énigmatique et perdue.

«Les vents froids se lèvent au Nord.» Il examina Emerys et vit qu'elle fixait encore Thoros de Myr.

«Et tu crois que tu vas les arrêter ?» Cria Sandor sans se retourner de sa position en face de la rivière. Emerys décala son regard introspectif sur le grand homme au bord de la rivière puis le regarda se soulagé dans l'eau dans laquelle elle avait bu tout à l'heure, le nez plisser de dégoût.

«Il nous faut des hommes qui savent se battre.» Béric fixait les flammes au lieu de Sandor en train d'uriner.

«La dernière fois que tu m'as vu tu voulais m'exécuter.» Rappela calmement ce dernier plus à lui-même qu'à l'homme assis qui cherchait à l'appâter.

«Je ne peux le nier. Mais le Maître de la Lumière vous a octroyer le pouvoir de vaincre, pourquoi ?» Tenta ensuite Béric en se tournant finalement vers Sandor lorsqu'il arrêta de faire son besoin dans la rivière. Il leva les sourcils puis le suivit du regard tout comme Emerys qui ne disait plus rien du tout dorénavant.

«Ha ! Je t'ai vaincu parce que je suis meilleur que toi Béric. J'étais déjà meilleur que toi avant que tu ne commences à brailler tes histoires de Maître de la Lumière ! Et je suis encore meilleur que toi maintenant.» Ricana le Limier en refermant son pantalon et en revenant auprès du feu.

Emerys le regarda s'approcha et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce qu'il venait de dire, s'écartant un peu lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle pour reprendre sa place d'origine sur le tronc. Il avait bien raison sur cette dernière déclaration, il restait l'un des meilleurs combattants de tout Westeros. Sa curiosité prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur étant donné que les deux hommes se connaissaient déjà depuis un petit moment apparemment. Mais d'où se connaissaient-ils exactement ?

«Vous avez sans doute raison. Vous êtes un combattant, vous avez été un combattant depuis votre naissance. Mais vous avez tourné le dos au combat, qu'en a-t-il résulté ?» Lança soudainement Béric, appréciant la grimace qui traversa le visage du Chien. Il indiqua Emerys d'un bref signe de tête puis le fixa à nouveau avec ce même regard de défi.

«Bon et mauvais, jeune et vieux … Ce que nous combattons les détruira les uns comme les autres. Vous pouvez aider bien plus que vous n'avez nui Clegane, vous en avez encore le temps.» Poursuivit-il sagement en souriant doucement. A côté de lui Thoros examina le Limier du coin de l'œil puis reprit une gorgée de son vin.

«Et vous n'êtes plus seul à présent.» Conclut Béric en acceptant la gourde que lui tendait le Prêtre après avoir jeté un regard complice à la femme en face du feu.

Sandor prit une profonde inspiration dans sa large poitrine, laissant les mots de Béric Dondarrion entrer dans sa tête. L'homme savait comment l'amadouer et cela le rendait quelque peu agacé mais il avait néanmoins raison. De toute manière seuls il n'y arriveront jamais. Aucun d'eux n'y arriveront avec ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté du mur. Maître de la Lumière ou pas. Il baissa les yeux sur Emerys à sa droite d'aspect septique mais relativement inquiète qui serrait méchamment le manteau autour de ses épaules, ses yeux noirs perdus dans les flammes.

Il lui donna un très léger sourire en coin puis hocha pensivement la tête, faisant le pour et le contre avec la proposition des sans Bannières. S'il voulait assurer sa sécurité il devait les suivre car à lui tout seul il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose contre le reste du monde, surtout pas avec sa jambe qui lui faisait encore atrocement mal par moment. Emerys se pencha à nouveau affectueusement contre son épaule puis glissa sa main sous son bras en fermant les yeux pour prendre un peu de repos, donnant silencieusement son accord.

Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une question de confiance. Le Limier accepta la proposition de Béric Dondarrion.

A suivre …

* * *

Emerys et Sandor se retrouvent avec la Confrérie des sans-bannières pour un voyage inattendue qui conduira peut-être à de toutes nouvelles découvertes *-* Qu'est-ce qu'ils les attendent dorénavant ? Vous connaissez sans doute la suite, mais pas exactement celle-ci haha Emerys cache encore un grand secret.

A bientôt ! VP


	16. Chapter 16

GOT ! *-* Bientôt la fin, bruh, tristesse. J'adore les trois derniers épisodes, surtout la Longue Nuit !

Et vous ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16

Les jours suivant après cette petite mise au point, les sans Bannières, Sandor et Emerys repartirent sur les routes sinueuses de Westeros en direction du Nord. Ils marchaient la plupart du temps dans la forêt afin d'éviter de croiser la route des soldats Lannister ou même d'autres maisons, pour une question de sécurité.

Les deux premiers jours, Emerys ne parlait quasiment pas. Bien que Sandor reste toujours proche d'elle et qu'il essaie, à sa façon, de lui remonter le moral elle refusait catégoriquement de sourire ou même de lui parler comme elle le faisait autrefois. Ce qui l'énervait, la plupart du temps. Ce long silence constant le rendait triste d'une certaine manière car il aimait quand sa femme lui faisait la conversation. Même si le reconnaître demandait des efforts considérables, surtout à l'égo.

Emerys ne lui en voulait pas évidemment, rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cet immense poids compresser son cœur à ce qui était arrivé à leur village bien aimé dans les Eyrié ainsi qu'à ses amis. Elle affectionnait énormément ses gens-là en fin de compte mais plus que tout, la Paix qui y régnait. Des promesses silencieuses que les jours suivants ne seront plus aussi sombres que les précédents. Que l'avenir ne pouvait être prédit, que toute cette politique stupide ne les rattraperait jamais dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Loin de tout, loin de la guerre.

A quel point tout cela n'était qu'une illusion.

Les jours suivants Emerys se détendit enfin et s'autorisa même à rire à l'une des farces de l'archer. Bien que Sandor haïsse jalousement cet homme et tous les autres de la bande d'ailleurs, il était au moins soulagé qu'elle se remette à rire après cet épisode des plus traumatisants … Même s'il n'était pas à l'origine de son rire. Cette dernière pensée lui donna un terrible pincement à la poitrine, presque inconnu pour quelqu'un comme lui mais cela affecta grandement son moral qui retomba subitement. Il se renfrogna comme à l'habituel.

Malheureusement sa jalousie s'approfondie d'avantage lorsque Thoros de Myr, le fichu Prêtre rouge, commença à tourner autour d'Emerys. Les deux discutaient souvent ensemble et l'homme avait toujours ce maudit sourire malicieux aux lèvres quand il posait ses yeux bleus réfléchis sur elle. C'était sa femme bon sang ! Personne n'avait le droit de flirter avec elle et certainement pas un pauvre type tel que lui !

Sandor soupira bruyamment puis se laissa retomber contre la selle de son cheval tandis que son regard lassé fixait l'arrière de la tête de Thoros devant lui qui était à côté d'Emerys. Le Prêtre lui parlait de la nature et de la force qu'il y avait en chacun des êtres vivants reliés à la terre … Quelque chose comme ça, sans réelle importance comme à l'accoutumer. Il allait devoir donner un morceau de son esprit à cet imbécile avant qu'il ne reçoive sa hache entre les deux yeux pour effacer ce maudit sourire niais.

Même Béric Dondarrion s'y mettait par moment. Qu'il pouvait haïr tous ces hommes … Mais lui restait toujours en tête de liste depuis qu'il avait essayé de l'abattre mais sans succès. Souvent, il allait voir Emerys puis commençait à lui parler vivement sur des sujets de conversation absolument pas intéressants, ce n'était qu'un pitoyable petit jeu pour se rapprocher d'elle. Sans doute pour soutirer des informations à son sujet ou bien la tourmenter. C'était un homme sournois quand il s'y mettait alors cette dernière possibilité ne semblait pas du tout erronée.

Du moins, c'était ce que ressentait Sandor. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de jaloux à l'origine, cette jalousie accrue était apparue depuis qu'il avait fait les serments devant le Septon … Non, depuis qu'il côtoyait Emerys en réalité. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir en voyant le sourire d'Emerys à chaque fois que l'un d'eux parlait avec elle.

Ce fut à cet instant-là que l'ancien chien du Roi se rendit compte à quel point la tranquillité du village lui manquait. D'être avec sa femme et d'avoir des projets de vie lui manquaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le Nord mais jamais il ne le dirait à personne car sa fierté légendaire lui en empêchait, sentiments ou non.

Donc il reflua en lui ce qu'il souhaitait exprimer en coups de haches ainsi qu'en violentes insultes pour le bien-être mental d'Emerys. Au moins le temps qu'elle se sente mieux et qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle. Après il avisera. C'était extrêmement difficile pour être honnête, sa main démangeait à chaque fois que l'un des sans Bannières ouvrait la bouche pour dire une ânerie de plus.

En fin de matinée, le groupe s'arrêta près d'une grande rivière peu profonde pour donner à boire aux chevaux mais également se reposer un peu avant de reprendre la longue et pénible route. Certains hommes s'occupèrent du feu tandis que d'autre partirent dans la forêt pour une chasse rapide.

Emerys descendit de son cheval brun puis s'étira doucement en appréciant le bruit de craquement que produisait son dos au mouvement lent. Elle lissa sa robe plus tellement blanche à corsage en cuir noir puis bascula ses cheveux sur une épaule, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle s'approcha de la rivière pour se rafraîchir un peu. Elle se mit à genoux dans la terre puis plongea ses mains dans l'eau glacée en fermant les yeux à la sensation doucereuse sur sa peau …

«J'aime voir cette expression sur le visage d'une femme, cela me rappelle une certaine époque où je ne vadrouillait pas encore avec la Confrérie. Pas d'inquiétude. Je ne fais que remplir ma gourde.» S'exclama un Thoros souriant derrière elle en s'accroupissant devant la rivière pour recueillir de l'eau.

«Il y a fort longtemps dans ce cas. Ça ne date pas d'hier.» Renifla d'amusement Emerys en s'asseyant sur le sol en tailleur, les mains sur ses genoux et les yeux rivés sur le visage de Thoros de Myr. Le Prêtre lui accorda l'un de ses fameux sourires malicieux puis prit la même position qu'elle sur le sol, la gourde tenue fermement dans sa main droite.

«Peut-être bien. Vous pourriez être surprise ma chère. Vous savez, j'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait d'être une femme au moins une fois dans ma vie ! Je pense que cette expérience serait tout à fait amusante.» Se moqua-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son eau translucide.

«Non, vous ne voudriez pas, croyez-moi.» Répondit Emerys d'une voix ferme et sans joie, ses yeux noirs froids dans les siens.

Personne ne voudrait être une femme à cette époque-là. Le risque était bien trop important malheureusement. Thoros leva les sourcils puis s'installa en arrière tout en regardant pensivement les arbres de l'autre côté de la rivière, les chevaux hennissant dans le lointain. Tout en tournoyant sa gourde d'une main, il laissa sortir un petit soupir de contentement alors qu'une nouvelle pensée apparue dans son esprit complexe.

«Certes. Pas à votre place en tout cas, loin de moi l'idée. Je me demande encore comment vous faites avec cette brute de Clegane. Heureusement que vous possédez un pouvoir de guérison … Je n'ose m'imaginer les dégâts irréparables.» Charia le Prêtre qui en contrepartie de sa moquerie subtile reçut un regard perplexe de la femme platine à côté de lui. Bien-sûr, il ne faisait que de la chercher un peu.

«Qu'est-ce que vous insinuer ! Qu'il me frappe ? Me bat ? Sandor est quelqu'un de bien contrairement à ce que vous tous pensez de lui. Il a toujours été très doux avec moi et je lui suis redevable pour tout ce qu'il a fait.» Répondit abruptement Emerys, agacer que chaque personne qu'elle croisait essayait de rabaisser le Limier d'une quelconque façon.

«Je vois.» Marmonna finalement Thoros en regardant longuement Emerys.

Elle le protégeait c'était évident, mais avait-elle conscience de quoi il était capable ? Ce qu'il avait fait ? Plus il la regardait et plus il avait l'impression que oui, elle était au courant de ses actes passés. Quelque chose que personne d'autre en ce monde aurait été capable de faire. Alors peut-être qu'effectivement, c'était elle la solution. Les deux retombèrent dans un silence gênant, les yeux dans les reflets apaisants de la rivière jusqu'à ce que la femme ne rouvre la bouche.

«J'aimerais revenir en arrière et avoir le pouvoir de tout changer. Réécrire l'histoire à mon image et faire des choix différents. Sauver des vies, d'innombrables vies innocentes … En enlever certaines. Prendre d'autres décisions qui auraient peut-être conduits à un meilleur avenir. Pour tout le monde.» Elle s'arrêta subitement en pinçant douloureusement les lèvres entre elles, les yeux baissés à ses mains nouées.

Thoros de Myr ne dit rien mais se contenta de la regarder fixement. Elle se battait intérieurement et bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui lui était arrivé avant leur rencontre il pouvait voir qu'elle essayait de cacher quelque chose. Il avait une petite idée sur la question grâce à ses croyances. Des choix différents pour un avenir différent. Chaotique ? Il soupira fortement puis se redressa pour se mettre à côté d'Emerys, leurs hanches se frôlantes un peu.

Soigneusement, il lui prit la main gauche dans la sienne et l'ouvrit paume face au ciel pour examiner l'intérieur de cette dernière. Il vit du coin de l'œil Emerys confuse ouvrir et refermer la bouche mais il continua d'observer minutieusement les traits qui recouvraient l'intérieur de sa main en passant son index sur une longue ligne au milieu de la paume, légèrement rougis à cause des rênes de son cheval.

«Vous voyez cette ligne ?» Dit-il en pointant la ligne en question. Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, il continua «c'est votre ligne de vie. Plus elle est courte et plus votre vie l'est. Mais là en revanche cette ligne est longue et donc vous n'êtes pas encore sur le point de rejoindre le créateur. Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?» Emerys fronça les sourcils puis secoua rapidement la tête dans la négation, ce qui entraina un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Thoros.

«Que vous pouvez encore changer les choses. Faire les bons choix car rien n'est certain Emerys. Nous devons tous prendre une direction, celle qui vous semble la plus juste. Alors n'écoutez que votre cœur, ne soyez pas influencer par de mauvaises âmes, de sombres idéologies qui pourraient entraîner votre perte. Ou pire encore.» Finit-il d'une voix sérieuse en tenant fermement la main de la femme dans la sienne sans rompre le contact visuel avec elle.

Aussitôt dit Emerys déglutit puis le fixa intensément, l'étudia quelques instants pour tenter de comprendre où il voulait en venir exactement. Sa veine à la tempe ressortait légèrement alors qu'il plissait les yeux, cherchant à transmettre un message silencieux rien que par le regard. Finalement après plusieurs longues secondes interminables il la relâcha puis se leva en tendant poliment sa main pour aider Emerys à se redresser avec lui.

«Vous êtes quelqu'un d'étrange …» Rit nerveusement Emerys en secouant vaguement la tête et en repoussant une mèche de cheveux platine loin de ses yeux.

«Pas autant que vous.» Répondit sans humour Thoros en arrêtant subitement de sourire. Il regarda Emerys dans les yeux et pendant un instant elle crut y voir une lueur de curiosité mélangé à de la méfiance en eux. Il se détourna rapidement d'elle puis repartit vers le campement provisoire, sa gourde en main et son manteau dans l'autre.

Il agissait si étrangement par moment … Emerys ne savait pas ce que cet homme cherchait à faire avec elle mais à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ou la regardait elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de voir à travers son âme. Qu'il cherchait à connaître tous ses secrets les plus sombres. De comprendre ses origines. Il la testait, mais pourquoi ?

A son retour au campement dans la forêt, Thoros se dirigea vers Béric Dondarrion non loin des chevaux mais il fut rapidement confronter à l'imposant Sandor Clegane, sa hache tenue fermement dans sa main droite et ses yeux bruns habituellement tristes débordant de colère à peine contenue.

«Clegane.» Dit-il par pure politesse avec un léger rebond, surpris de le voir.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lui a raconté encore, Prêtre de mes couilles !» S'agaça rapidement Sandor en levant sa hache près du visage de Thoros pour le menacer. Cela incita l'homme plus court à rire puis à lever les sourcils au visage furieux du Chien.

«Allons Clegane, as-tu si peu confiance en ta propre femme ? Arrête un peu avec cette jalousie absurde. Je lui ai parlé de sa ligne de vie, si tu ne me crois pas va donc le lui demander ? Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Beaucoup, de choses. Des secrets qui doivent être révéler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.» Thoros se pencha en avant et baissa la voix à la fin de sa phrase. Il contourna lentement le Chien enragé puis déambula jusqu'à Béric qui discutait avec l'un de ses hommes à côté de son fidèle cheval.

Prit d'agacement par les petites devinettes inutiles du Prêtre rouge, Sandor leva ses yeux ennuyés sur la forme d'Emerys au loin toujours proche de la rivière qui se préparait pour une petite baignade bien méritée. Les mots mystérieux de Thoros avaient déjà étés dits par une autre personne et cela le déroutait quelque peu.

Après mainte réflexion, il planta sa hache dans la cime d'un arbre puis alla récupérer sa sacoche sur la croupe de son cheval.

Un peu plus tard et aux alentours de midi, Emerys revint au campement encore toute humide par son bain puis s'installa confortablement sur le sol près du feu crépitant pour se réchauffer et éventuellement sécher. Elle frissonna involontairement, les dents serrées lorsqu'un coup de vent serpenta le long de son corps froid. D'un grognement, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit que Sandor n'était nulle part en vue.

«Où est Sandor ?» Demanda-t-elle à Béric lorsque l'homme vint pour lui tenir compagnie.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui Emerys. Je l'ai vu proche des chevaux tout à l'heure, il va bien. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous.» Rétorqua-t-il soudainement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle avec un soupir las.

«Pourquoi ai-je cette impression qu'à chaque fois que vous parlez de lui c'est pour vous moquer. Que vous as-t-il fait exactement Béric ?» Questionna Emerys en le regardant de haut en bas, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur l'entaille horrible à son cou.

«Il m'a tué.» Répondit tout naturellement l'homme mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression choquée d'Emerys, il rit et poursuivit en désignant les cicatrices sur son visage «Mais Thoros m'a ramener à la vie, plusieurs fois. Car comme il le dit si bien, le Maître de la Lumière a encore besoin de moi. Ma quête en ce monde est inachevée.»

«C'est ridicule. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?» Pressa Emerys à la fois soucieuse et à la fois exaspérée, le front sillonné. Elle décida d'ignorer la fin de sa phrase pour l'instant même si cela entraîna un titillement familier dans son cœur.

«Il devait être jugé pour tous ses crimes abominables. La Maison Clegane n'est pas très bien vue dans nos régions, surtout dans le Nord. Son frère a été le premier à me tuer d'une lance dans le cœur et de cela beaucoup d'autre on suivit.» En lui répondant il désigna son œil couvert, son entaille sous le cou ainsi que l'horrible cicatrice parcourant sa clavicule.

«A l'époque, Sandor Clegane était un combattant qui obéissait bien sagement aux ordres, même si certains allaient à l'encontre de son honneur. Comme par exemple tuer un petit garçon innocent pour satisfaire ses Maîtres. Faire le sale boulot à la place des autres. Un tueur né, un sang-froid inégalable. Voyez-vous Emerys, je ne le pensais pas capable de changer et pourtant le voici … Avec vous.» Béric désigna Emerys toute entière avec sa main puis reprit dans ce même ton fasciné.

«Je ne sais pas si le Maître de la Lumière est le seul et unique qui aide Clegane avec son destin mais je peux dire avec certitude que vous Emerys, vous y êtes pour quelque chose. Rien ne se passe par hasard en ce monde.» Admit-il en baissant légèrement la tête sans rompre le contact visuel avec la femme platine.

«Pensez-vous que je sois un obstacle ?» Demanda soudainement Emerys, la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

«Ou peut-être que c'est lui l'obstacle à votre route. Qui peut en juger, ici ? Nous sommes tous des pions dans le jeu du Trône de Fer et nous avons tous une destiné que R'hllor nous trace. Quel est votre but ? Quel est le mien ?» Poursuivit Béric en se redressant puis en attrapant sa gourde à sa ceinture.

«Eh bien … Je n'en sais rien. J'y songe, chaque jour qui passe. Pourquoi maintenant ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne suis pas encore prête à mourir, pas avant d'avoir fait une dernière chose.» Emerys attrapa la gourde tendue et bu une énorme gorgée, grimaçant lorsque le vin coula hors de ses lèvres et le long de son menton en petites gouttes.

«Qu'avez-vous en tête exactement ?» Renchérit curieusement l'homme en face d'elle, l'œil plissé suspicieusement.

«Me venger de ce que l'on m'a fait subir.» Assura cette dernière d'une voix mortellement basse, les yeux noirs plongés dans les siens avec haine et rancœur.

«La vengeance n'est pas le meilleur des soulagements. Une fois que vous faite ce que vous pensez être le mieux, vous vous retrouvez avec un goût amer en bouche. Tôt ou tard les gens qui vous ont faits du mal en payeront le prix. Il suffit d'avoir un peu de patience et vous verrez. Croyez-moi Emerys.» Béric cligna de l'œil d'une manière ludique puis sourit.

«Bien que vos paroles soient bourrées de sens je ne partage pas cet avis-là. Mais je vous remercie pour vos conseils Monsieur Dondarrion.» Ricana Emerys en redonnant la gourde à son propriétaire.

«Tout le plaisir est pour moi, charmante Emerys ! Bien que j'apprécierais poursuivre cette conversation avec vous, j'ai peur de me retrouver avec une hache fermement plantée dans la tête. Et même si je suis certain que Thoros arriverait à me ramener une fois encore, je ne voudrais pas tenter la colère d'un Clegane.» S'esclaffa Béric en se levant de son siège à côté de la femme, les mains sur les genoux.

«Craignez-vous à ce point-là le Limier ?» Emerys le regarda d'un air ahuri en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

«Quand je suis trop proche de vous, oui. Nous avons vus de quoi il était capable lorsqu'il ne vous savait pas en sécurité. Vous n'avez aucuns soucis à vous faire Madame Clegane. Tant que vous êtes avec lui, vous ne risquez plus rien.» Affirma Béric d'un sourire conciliant.

Emerys détourna les yeux mais lui rendit tout de même un sourire timide, une légère rougeur sur ses joues à l'appellation qui sonnait agréablement à ses oreilles. A vrai dire elle l'appréciait, il était quelqu'un de bien et qui savait exactement comment parler pour avoir confiance en lui. Béric lui adressa une petite révérence polie puis se détourna pour partir mais Emerys le stoppa net en s'écriant.

«Encore merci pour votre aide ! Sans vous, ces hommes auraient gagnés. J'ai une dette envers vous.» Elle déglutit puis leva les yeux au visage contemplatif de Béric Dondarrion.

«En temps voulu.» Répondit-il doucement avec un petit hochement de tête puis en reprenant une autre direction, laissant la femme perplexe assise sur le sol.

Elle laissa un souffle faible sortir de sa gorge et ses yeux s'attardés sur le dos de Béric qui s'éloignait en direction de ses hommes bavardant tranquillement. D'un froncement de sourcil, elle regarda nerveusement ses mains puis passa ensuite son regard songeur sur la dense forêt autour d'elle qui était, fort heureusement, assez loin des routes principales. Ces hommes disaient des choses vraiment très étranges … Voyaient-ils dans l'avenir en quelque sorte ?

Emerys gloussa à cette dernière pensée, à la stupidité de ses propres questions. Bon sang, elle devait vraiment apprendre à s'endurcir et devenir un peu moins naïve à l'avenir si elle voulait espérer survivre. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà vues et entendues des choses complètement folles ! Il fallait qu'elle apprenne. Rapidement. Le chemin risquait d'être encore très long jusqu'au face à face ultime.

Soudainement, la jeune femme entendit la grosse voix grincheuse de Sandor qui la sortie de la rêverie profonde et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle le vit en train de se quereller verbalement avec l'archer qui revenait de chasse avec des lièvres accrocher à des lanières sur ses épaules. Secouant la tête aux pitreries des deux hommes, Emerys se coucha sur le dos puis posa ses mains sur sa poitrine tout en regardant la scène amusante.

Ses paupières commencèrent à devenir lourdes et avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle s'endormit avec un léger sourire fantôme aux lèvres.

Peu de temps après quelque chose la réveilla. Sandor était assis à côté d'elle en mangeant un bout de lièvre cuit, l'odeur de la nourriture titillant ses sens. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi exactement ? Le ciel s'était légèrement assombri au-dessus d'elle, les feuilles des arbres bougeantes au vent frais. Emerys se redressa sur ses coudes puis en position assise et remarqua par la suite qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et le Limier autour du feu, les autres étaient proche de la rivière.

Elle cligna des yeux avec un gémissement mais tout à coup un morceau de lièvre lui était tendu au visage. Elle remercia poliment Sandor puis gouta la viande bien cuite en fermant les yeux au goût délicieux du lièvre sur sa langue qui apaisa rapidement sa faim.

«A ton goût ?» Questionna le Limier en se penchant vers elle pour voir sa réaction.

«Je préfère le poulet.» Répliqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire mesquin à lui.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire puis contre toute attente, Sandor se mit à rire. Pas réellement un rire à plein poumon mais plutôt un reniflement d'amusement ce qui entraîna un pincement encourageant au cœur d'Emerys. C'était très rare de le voir sourire mais encore plus rare de l'entendre ricaner.

«Moi aussi. Je préfère le poulet que cette merde.» Rumina-t-il en jetant son morceau dans le feu crépitant. Ce n'était pas forcément vrai mais pas totalement faux non plus. Certes le poulet était son met préféré, mais peut-être que le fait de savoir que c'était l'archer qui avait attrapé la nourriture la rendait moins enviable …

Emerys se redressa sur ses genoux puis vint se mettre en face de Sandor, les mains sur ses épaules et ses yeux dans les siens surpris. Elle le regarda longuement sans rien dire puis laissa traîner sa main droite sur l'ancienne blessure au cou qu'il avait reçu il y a longtemps maintenant. La main de Sandor se leva à son corsage et il joua avec les ficelles tout en cherchant les yeux de sa femme comme pour une permission silencieuse.

«Non ! Certainement pas.» Glapit Emerys en enlevant sa main de son corset noir, son grand sourire trahissant son refus. Il se redressa pour être aux niveaux de ses lèvres puis l'embrassa, sa main descendant à ses côtes puis sur ses hanches saillantes.

Difficile de résister à ses yeux de chien battu mais ils n'étaient absolument pas seuls ! Alors elle attrapa ses mains rugueuses dans les siennes puis les serrèrent contre sa poitrine en plantant un dernier baiser affectueux sur ses lèvres, amusée par l'expression attristée qu'il lui offrait maintenant.

Emerys rit doucement puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le sol sous elle se mit à trembler, ce qui remplaça immédiatement son expression sereine à quelque chose de très inquiet, en miroir avec le visage de Sandor Clegane. Il lui prit les épaules puis la redressa avec lui en la gardant fermement contre son côté gauche, les yeux cherchant frénétiquement d'où provenait ce soudain tremblement.

Sans surprise ils s'agissaient de chevaux qui galopaient à toutes vitesses vers leur position. Les sans Bannières se regroupèrent rapidement au centre même du campement provisoire et ordonnèrent de récupérer leurs armes pour le combat à venir. C'était la panique. Personne n'avait la moindre idée à quels mécréants ils avaient à faire aujourd'hui mais ils ne se laisseront certainement pas abattre.

Les cavaliers inconnus arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux et engagèrent presque instantanément le combat en hurlant des cris de guerre multiples. Sandor poussa précipitamment Emerys derrière un arbre épais puis courut pour aller récupérer une arme et se battre avec Béric Dondarrion.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes d'effroi, sa gorge se serrante violemment. Emerys plaqua sa main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit la bannière de la maison Mallister flotter au vent.

A suivre …

* * *

VP


	17. Chapter 17

Désolée si cela semble être long mais j'ai besoin de mettre en place l'intrigue Q-Q Nous sommes dans GoT, c'est le principe même de cette histoire pour faire de plus grands effets de surprises par la suite.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 17

Les Mallister dans toute leur gloire.

Ils les attaquèrent à cheval et possédaient l'avantage de l'effet de surprise car aucun des sans Bannières n'avaient prévus une attaque imminente au sein de cette forêt habituellement calme. Comment avaient-ils su qu'ils étaient là ? Soit c'était de la mal chance ou soit quelqu'un jouait à faire l'espion au sein du groupe …

Sandor reprit rapidement sa hache en se tournant à temps pour la planter dans la jambe d'un homme à cheval avant que celui-ci n'engage la moindre attaque sur lui. Il grogna puis le tira sur le sol et planta sa hache à plusieurs reprises dans sa tête, fou furieux, le visage livide et une envie meurtrière rongeant farouchement ses viscères.

Il récupéra promptement la longue épée que le cavalier dorénavant en morceaux possédait puis courut vers un autre homme qui se battait avec l'un des sans Bannières. Il le transperça d'un coup net et précis avant de la balancer dans le ventre d'un autre qui tentait de mettre un terme à son existence d'un coup de lame bien placée. Le sang s'écoula à flot hors de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement sur le sol mort, les boyaux dehors.

Le sans Bannière remercia sciemment Sandor puis courut vers un autre soldat à terre pour se battre avec lui. Les hommes se rouaient de coups et les ordres venant de Béric Dondarrion pleuvaient sur ses hommes pour qu'ils ne perdent pas la main face aux Mallister plutôt nombreux.

Thoros de Myr utilisait une lance qu'il avait récupérer sur un cadavre pour abattre ses ennemis avec une certaine facilité et maitrise. Il l'utilisait avec élégance et dynamisme car il savait parfaitement comment se battre avec une arme comme celle-ci. Après avoir failli frapper Sandor par inadvertance, il fondit en hurlant sur d'autres hommes dorénavant à terre.

Pendant tout ce temps Emerys tenta bien que mal de rester cacher derrière un arbre loin de la tuerie qui se déroulait actuellement dans la forêt, juste sous ses yeux impuissants. De temps à autre elle jetait quelques petits coups d'œil à la scène mais plus particulièrement à Sandor qui se battait hargneusement, la peur au ventre de le voir mourir.

Elle déglutit difficilement puis se colla du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre la cime de l'arbre, les yeux hermétiquement fermés et le cœur martelant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne devrait pas rester cacher ici alors que les hommes courageux se battaient ! Elle pourrait donner un petit coup de pouce, il lui fallait juste une arme entre les mains.

Mais Emerys n'avait jamais appris à se battre et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle comprit la nécessité de le faire. Au moins une fois dans sa vie elle aurait dû apprendre les bases du maniement des lames tranchantes. Sandor avait tenté de lui apprendre quelques astuces et coups lorsqu'Arya faisait sa dance de l'eau mais elle avait refusé, ce qu'elle regrettait énormément à présent. Elle se sentait si stupide, se forçant à ne pas craquer et libérer sa fureur pour si peu.

Le bruit des sabots d'un cheval qui s'approchait créa un vent de panique en Emerys qui rouvrit immédiatement les yeux tout en resserrant sa prise sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Il fallait qu'elle bouge de là si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver confronter à l'un des cavaliers Mallister … Ces piètres hommes sans honneur ni vertu.

Ravalant nerveusement sa salive, elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme en habit noir avec un heaume en forme de rapace recouvrant son visage. Elle plissa les yeux à l'homme qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué sur son cheval mais il semblerait qu'il recherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose car il tournait en rond en zyeutant minutieusement les environs.

Finalement l'homme retira son heaume puis passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs courts avec un soupir, son autre main tenant fermement les rênes de son cheval. Emerys ignorait son identité mais par l'aspect de celui-ci, elle en conclut qu'il n'était pas du tout commode.

Le bruit des hurlements et des épées qui s'entre choquaient détourna quelques instants l'attention de l'homme, ce qui par chance, permit à Emerys de tenter de fuir plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle attendit que l'homme en question ne tourne la tête en arrière vers la bataille qui se déroulait puis se décolla rapidement de l'arbre pour courir à toute vitesse entre les arbres.

«Hey !» Hurla le cavalier qui la remarqua instantanément, à son plus grand malheur.

Emerys ne se retourna pas et poursuivit sa course en travers la forêt comme si sa vie en dépendait car effectivement, c'était le cas ! Elle frappa les branches loin d'elle puis gémit lorsque son pied se prit malencontreusement dans une racine et qu'elle dévala une petite pente boueuse. Elle roula plusieurs fois sur le sol en laissant sortir un hurlement de douleur lorsque son poignet craqua durement sous le poids de son corps.

Pas de temps pour cette blessure mineure. Le cavalier la poursuivait, elle pouvait entendre le galopement effréné du cheval dans son sillage. Elle n'aura aucune chance si elle restait dans la forêt parce que l'homme à sa poursuite était nettement plus rapide qu'elle ! Regardant quelques secondes autour d'elle à bout de souffle pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'était là, Emerys aperçut la rivière entre les arbres. Une issue de secours.

Grimaçant à la douleur atroce dans son poignet dorénavant tordu, elle le plaqua contre sa poitrine puis courut le plus rapidement possible vers l'eau en espérant que l'homme n'arriverait pas à l'attraper jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'autre côté de la rivière. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le gravier de la berge et au moment où elle commença à marcher dans l'eau peu profonde, le cavalier surgit d'entre les arbres, l'épée fièrement brandit.

«Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper !» S'écria-t-il.

Emerys l'ignora puis continua de marcher le plus vite possible dans la rivière en essayant d'arriver de l'autre côté de la berge et peut-être réussir à semer cet imbécile … L'eau arrivait à hauteur de ses mollets et malheureusement, avec sa fatigue de plus en plus forte, elle perdit de la distance avec le cavalier qui finit par la rattraper.

Elle se baissa de justesse avant que l'épée ne lui tranche la tête. Emerys trébucha dans l'eau avec un gémissement, une grimace aux lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit le goût familier cuivré du sang dans sa bouche qui venait d'une plaie à sa tempe dû à sa terrible chute. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine aux affreuses images qui flashaient dans son esprit, lui rappelant sans cesse ce que lui avait fait subir Cersei à cause de Barry Mallister. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi faible … Si seulement, elle pouvait se libérer de ce mal qui la ronge constamment. Sa colère dévastatrice serait la seule solution. L'unique solution, malgré les conseils avisés de Lord Varys.

L'homme perché sur son cheval noir commença à rire méchamment tout en tournant autour de la femme apeurée qui ne savait même plus où aller, heureux d'avoir réussi à la coincer aussi facilement. Il reprit une bonne prise sur son épée mais au lieu de la lui jeter comme précédemment il la rabaissa contre sa jambe et continua de tourner autour d'elle comme un loup affamé qui tourne autour de sa future proie.

«Tu es à moi, petite salope ! Tu es jolie, tu me plais bien. Malheureusement mon Maître refuse que l'on épargne les femmes. Dommage pour toi ! Tu ne connaîtras jamais le bonheur d'être avec un homme comme moi.» Se vanta l'homme en riant plus fort.

«Ne m'approchez pas …» Chuchota Emerys entre ses dents, à bout de souffle.

Ses yeux noirs haineux se levèrent dans le visage du cavalier et elle dû réprimer un grognement de dégout lorsqu'il la regarda de haut en bas avec un plaisir maladif. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis se redressa dans l'eau avec une pierre dans sa main droite cachée derrière son dos pour ne pas alerter l'homme répugnant.

«J'ai dit, ne m'approchez-pas !» Hurla-t-elle du haut de ses poumons puis tout à coup, elle lui jeta la pierre dans la figure. L'homme se couvrit immédiatement le visage avec son bras et gémit de douleur lorsque le caillou entra brutalement en contact avec sa joue, au plus grand plaisir d'Emerys surtout quand le sang se mit à couler d'une entaille.

«Je vais te faire la peau !» Pesta le cavalier en relevant son épée puis en s'approchant d'elle avec son cheval, ses yeux rougies par la colère et les dents serrées.

Mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre, une flèche venue de nulle part traversa rapidement l'air et vint se planter dans la tête de l'homme. Son visage se figea dans le choc total puis son corps tomba lentement hors de la selle de son cheval et dans l'eau de la rivière, une mare de sang autour de lui sous les yeux ébahis d'Emerys.

Elle reprit enfin son souffle. La pression retombait peu à peu après cette angoissante mauvaise passe, le regard rivé sur le corps qui flottait dans l'eau muni d'une flèche dans le crâne. Emerys tourna la tête vers la berge où elle vit l'archer avec son arc toujours tendue vers sa position. Il lui hocha respectueusement la tête puis remit son arc sur son épaule, Béric et Sandor apparaissant derrière lui couvert de sang. Ce fut là qu'elle se rendit compte que la forêt était à nouveau silencieuse, signe que la tuerie avait enfin cessée et que les Mallister avait été défait. Pour cette fois.

Emerys trébucha dans l'eau puis se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la berge où Sandor la récupéra contre lui pour l'emmener à l'abri sous les arbres. Elle reprenait tout doucement son souffle tandis que le Limier l'auscultait sous toutes les coutures pour voir quels genres de blessures elle avait reçu, un visage perplexe en voyant tout le sang sur son visage qui appartenait au cavalier.

«Ce petit enfoiré t'as fait du mal ?» Demanda Sandor en passant deux doigts contre le sang sur sa joue, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

«Je suis tombée, il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.» Répondit honnêtement Emerys qui regardait l'archer discuter vivement avec Béric et Thoros derrière Sandor.

«Il a eu de la chance que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué ! Je l'aurais étranglé avec ses propres boyaux puis crever les yeux avant de lui arracher la gorge.» Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, le visage encore plus sombre à cause du sang qui le recouvrait. Il passa grossièrement sa main sur son visage puis attrapa le poignet d'Emerys qu'elle tenait d'une manière protectrice contre elle.

«Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Argh !» Glapit-elle de douleur lorsqu'il le tourna dans tous les sens. Sandor leva quelques secondes les yeux dans les siens puis jeta sa tête en arrière vers Béric et le Prêtre rouge.

«Thoros de je ne sais plus trop d'où, Emerys a besoin de soin !» Aboya-t-il amèrement en empêchant sa femme de retirer son poignet de sa main.

«Il y a sans doute des hommes avec de plus graves blessures ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je peux me débrouiller toute seule !» S'énerva Emerys en mettant son autre main sur le bras de Sandor et en le tirant fortement pour qu'il la lâche avant que Thoros ne vienne.

«T'es pas un homme et tu n'es pas l'un de ses foutus combattants ! Alors ravale ta putain de fierté de femme et laisse faire le Prêtre pour une fois qu'il servira à quelque chose !» Réprimanda sévèrement le Limier en tirant Emerys proche de son visage et en resserrant d'avantage sa prise sur son poignet blessé.

«Je suis bien plus forte que tu ne le penses, Sandor ! J'ai toujours fait face seule aux difficultés bien avant que tu ne commences à te soucier de ma misérable petite vie ! Alors lâche-moi !» Rugit-elle à son visage, courbée pour sortir de l'emprise sur son bras, la respiration erratique.

Sandor resta là, bouche béate à la regarder dans les yeux. Il était véritablement surpris par son éclat et la soudaine force qu'elle exerçait sur son bras pour qu'il la lâche. D'où sortait-elle cette force ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais c'était vraiment inattendu. Il referma lentement la bouche puis laissa sortir un petit soupir exaspérer, un pincement au cœur à ses mots froids et durs comme de la pierre. Puis finalement après quelques petites hésitations, il la relâcha puis se redressa lorsqu'Emerys prit la fuite loin de lui et des autres hommes.

«Peut-être devrais-je la voir plus tard … Je pense que la belle Dame a besoin d'un peu de temps seule. Loin de toute cette agitation. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal, Clegane. Elle est forte.» Ricana Thoros derrière le Chien, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard rivé sur la forme raide d'Emerys qui disparaissait entre les arbres.

«Ta gueule.» Grommela Sandor, les yeux remplis de culpabilité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les nuages chargés de pluie finirent par craquer sur la contrée de Westeros et attristèrent le paysage déjà bien grisonnant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchèrent du Nord. Les sans Bannières n'allaient pas très vite, ils ne semblaient pas pressés d'atteindre le froid mordant.

Béric Dondarrion, en tête du groupe du cortège, parlait avidement avec Thoros de Myr et l'archer tandis que Sandor et Emerys traînaient à l'arrière avec deux autres hommes plus silencieux. Le couple ne s'était plus adresser la parole depuis l'attaque surprise des Mallister. Pas depuis la petite querelle inhabituelle.

D'ailleurs ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi ces hommes-là avaient attaqués si loin au Nord et surtout pourquoi ils avaient défiés les sans Bannières alors qu'ils étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute en en sous nombre comparer à eux. Le Limier en revanche n'eut pas trop de mal à s'imaginer que ce fut Barry Mallister qui était à l'origine de toute cette affaire foireuse. Le salopard, il aurait tant voulu le liquider de ses propres mains quand il en avait l'occasion. La petite vermine avait dû entendre parler du sauvetage d'Emerys.

Sandor grogna fortement au fin fond de sa poitrine tout en resserrant sa prise sur les rênes de son cheval. Rien que de se remémorer les mauvais moments qu'il avait passés aux mains des Mallister lui donnait l'envie furieuse de faire marche arrière et de tous les massacrer les uns après les autres. Du moins les quelques survivants qui avaient fuis la queue entre les jambes.

Il vit Emerys le regarder du coin de l'œil puis se redresser contre la selle de son cheval comme si de rien était, son poignet tenu soigneusement contre sa poitrine dans un bandage rapide à l'aide d'un vieux tissu. Il savait qu'elle le boudait mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Ce qu'elle lui avait jeté au visage sans le moindre scrupule lui glaçait le sang. Il ne l'avait jamais vu agir de cette façon. Ses yeux noirs, cette expression froide et la douleur dans sa voix …

Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas encore tout sur elle tout compte fait. Peut-être que le Prêtre rouge et se vieillard d'Edmund Burton lui disait la vérité. Il était vrai qu'au tout début de leur rencontre Sandor ne l'appréciait guère et ne se souciait absolument pas de son bien-être ni de se qu'il lui arriverait mais bien-sûr, tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne. Et tout le monde savait que le Chien n'avait aucun sentiment positif et encore moins de l'empathie pour qui que ce soit.

Mais c'était du passé à présent. Maintenant il aimait tendrement sa femme et ne supportait pas de la voir aussi distante avec lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Tous les sacrifices et toutes les peurs vaincus par leur amour qui ne pouvait être décrit par de simples mots. Il l'aimait et la protégeait comme un véritable Clegane le ferait.

La troupe s'arrêta après quatre longues heures insupportables de marche pour dormir. Ils avaient encore une très longue route à faire avant d'atteindre le Nord et il valait mieux pour tout le monde de prendre un peu de repos et de force pour la suite de leur aventure qui s'avérait palpitante.

Béric leva la main en l'air pour faire stopper les chevaux derrière lui puis la rabaissa vers une petite clairière à sa droite, signe pour ses hommes de s'arrêter ici. Il y avait beaucoup de forêt et de collines autour d'eux mais au moins ils étaient en hauteur et pouvaient voir si un ennemi s'approchait, pas comme avec les Mallister. Une fois mais pas deux, hors de question de se laisser berner aussi facilement.

Les hommes s'activèrent tous pour installer les chevaux, le nouveau campement provisoire et établir un périmètre de sécurité tout autour. Le Limier se fraya un chemin entre les chevaux pour suivre trois hommes qui s'éloignèrent dans la forêt à la recherche de bois et d'animaux comestibles, laissant Emerys seule avec Béric, Thoros et les deux autres gars de tout à l'heure.

La femme en question se laissa glisser contre la cime d'un arbre puis grimaça fortement lorsque son poignet lui donna une vague de douleur atroce dans l'ensemble de son bras. Il était tordu, c'était évident mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage ni la force de le remettre en place. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux platine humides de sueur puis posa sa tête en arrière contre l'écorce tout en fermant les yeux, écoutant attentivement les voix des hommes autour d'elle ainsi que le vent qui soufflait dans les feuilles.

«C'est bien vilain. Il faut soigner ça, si vous ne voulez pas risquer une infection.»

Emerys rouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir le Prêtre alias Thoros de Myr accroupit en face d'elle avec un petit sourire goguenard aux lèvres, les sourcils levés à l'expression épuisée de cette dernière. Il donna ensuite un petit coup d'œil significatif à son poignet puis releva les yeux dans les siens en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

«Je sais. Je suis prête.» Acquit-elle doucement en laissant sortir un souffle faible hors de ses poumons puis en détendant ses jambes.

Thoros tendit la main vers elle pour récupérer son poignet endoloris entre ses doigts en attendant de recevoir un signe positif comme quoi elle était vraiment prête comme elle l'affirmait. A peine elle lui hocha la tête que le Prêtre craqua son poignet et remit rapidement l'os en place. Un petit cri involontaire s'échappa des lèvres d'Emerys mais elle referma aussitôt la bouche en se mordant fortement l'intérieur de la joue, les yeux a mis clos tandis que de la sueur perlait sur son front chaud.

«Cela va enfler. Il ne faudra pas trop le bouger pendant quelques temps.» Expliqua Thoros en fouillant dans son sac et en sortant une petite substance blanchâtre et gluante d'une poche. Il prit doucement le poignet douloureux d'Emerys pour y déposer délicatement la crème sur l'ensemble de la peau rougeâtre. Il se racla la gorge puis reprit d'un clin d'œil ludique «Essayer de minimiser les mouvements mais … Je ne m'inquiète pas pour la guérison.»

Pendant tout ce temps, les yeux sombres d'Emerys étaient constamment sur le visage de Thoros de Myr en se posant de multiples questions sur cet homme mystérieux qui semblait en savoir beaucoup sur elle. Comment était-ce même possible ? Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, cela semblait impossible et pourtant … Il était si différent des autres. Le regard ne trompait pas, il savait. Elle laissa un soupir de contentement sortir de ses lèvres lorsque la crème réchauffa sa peau et apaisa temporairement la douleur dans son poignet en feu.

«Voilà tout est terminé. Ce n'était pas si grave, non ?» Commenta humoristiquement Thoros en penchant la tête sur le côté, les mains sur ses hanches.

Emerys déglutit puis secoua la tête dans la négation en remettant son poignet contre sa poitrine, les jambes repliées contre elle et un visage fatigué. Elle remercia vaguement le Prêtre qui avant de se relever la regarda longuement comme s'il attendait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais rien ne vint sauf une chose qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre d'elle.

«J'aimerais apprendre à me battre. Apprenez-moi !» Demanda soudainement Emerys en le suivant du regard lorsqu'il se leva.

«Cela ne s'apprends pas en quelques jours. Il faut des années d'entraînement et surtout savoir reconnaître ses erreurs et vivre avec elles le restant de sa vie. La guerre et la violence ne sont pas faites pour les femmes, non. Laissez donc ça aux hommes cupides qui se disent intelligents ma belle Dame. Il y a assez de morts inutiles en ce monde.» Thoros sourit tristement à la femme assise.

«Les femmes peuvent aussi apprendre à se battre pour défendre leur vie ! Je veux apprendre à manier une épée. J'en ai assez d'être un objet de plaisir aux yeux des hommes, je veux savoir me défendre convenablement !» Siffla Emerys entre ses dents dans la haine pure et simple. Elle se leva contre la cime de l'arbre puis se pencha légèrement en avant vers l'homme incertain.

«Apprenez-moi !» Renchérit-elle désespérément, s'attendant à une sorte de reconnaissance faciale de la part du Prêtre mais à la place, il rit doucement sous son souffle en détournant le regard vers le sol avant de revenir à elle. Il leva ensuite sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de la femme en face de lui.

«Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'en a pas besoin, Emerys.» Dit-il calmement en donnant une pression sur son épaule, ses yeux bleus dans les siens et son maudit sourire aux lèvres.

A cet aveux, le rythme cardiaque d'Emerys augmenta si rapidement qu'elle se retrouva à court de mot. Sa respiration devint plus profonde, ses lèvres s'entre ouvrirent alors qu'elle comprenait enfin de quoi il parlait. Les murs qu'elle avait si difficilement mis en place durant plusieurs années s'effritaient de plus en plus. Elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, elle le sentait. L'homme en face d'elle en était la preuve tangible. Il savait.

«Thoros !» La voix de Béric résonna brusquement derrière le Prêtre. Thoros relâcha Emerys et se retourna vers son camarade qui plissait suspicieusement son œil à lui, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

Emerys suivit du regard l'homme s'éloigner d'elle et vers Béric Dondarrion en attente, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles et une expression confuse sur son visage pâle. Les deux hommes la regardèrent du coin de l'œil puis parlèrent à voix basse avant de partir vers le reste du groupe qui s'installait déjà pour la nuit.

Mais elle n'avait pas manqué le regard soupçonneux que lui avait donné Béric ni celui de Thoros. Sa main joua pensivement avec son poignet blessée contre sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux observaient fixement le sol à ses pieds, en pleine introspection.

Finalement elle chercha du regard où se trouvait Sandor car elle voulait lui donner des excuses pour son comportement inapproprié de tout à l'heure mais l'homme avait disparu dans la forêt pour faire le guet pendant que les autres se reposaient. Sa présence lui manquait, elle voulait vraiment le voir et s'excuser pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. La honte se déversait continuellement sur elle, un pincement au cœur.

Après que la nuit fut tombée sur les vastes plaines de Westeros, Emerys alla se coucher même si son esprit vadrouillait encore autour d'un certain Prêtre étrange et d'un Chien.

A suivre …

* * *

Comme je le disais plus haut c'est assez lent mais c'est également voulu. Les autres personnages évoluent comme dans la série d'origine alors je ne ressens pas le besoin de réécrire les scènes, ce qui donne cette impression de lenteur car je me focalise sur deux personnages principaux :)

En tout cas nous approchons de la fin de cette partie ! Un dernier chapitre est à venir avant que les choses s'accélèrent.

VP


	18. Chapter 18

Révélation, cauchemar ou réalité ? Telle est la question.

* * *

Chapitre 18

 _«Qu'on me l'apporte, je veux voir son visage.» Ordonna Cersei Lannister assise sur le grand Trône de Fer, un léger sourire vicieux aux lèvres._

 _Il se passa quelques secondes dans un lourd silence pesant. La Reine tapota nerveusement ses doigts longs dans un rythme sur l'accoudoir du siège froid puis redressa le menton lorsqu'elle vit enfin la personne qu'elle voulait voir, Emerys Raven. La femme devant elle trébucha sur ses pieds lorsque Meryn Trant la poussa brutalement devant les quelques marches menant au Trône._

 _«Regarde-moi.» Commanda calmement Cersei en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son siège._

 _Emerys déglutit péniblement mais fit exactement ce qu'ordonnait sa Majesté en levant les yeux à son visage, un visage qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir aussi souriant et aussi victorieux que maintenant. Cela lui glaçait le sang, cette expression rayonnante dégoulinante de méchanceté gratuite. Elle prit de petites inspirations furieuses par le nez mais ne quitta jamais le regard calculateur de la Reine, allant jusqu'à ignorer Trant quand il lui frappa l'arrière de son dos avec son gant._

 _En revanche, ce qui rendit Emerys effroyablement confuse ce fut la présence du Limier à droite du Trône de Fer dans son armure de Garde Royale. Il n'avait pas son heaume et donc elle pouvait parfaitement bien voir l'expression glaciale qu'il portait actuellement. Inébranlable, insensible, monstrueusement sombre. Mais lorsque ses yeux descendirent à son visage, ses propres yeux glacials, le cœur d'Emerys se serra violemment._

 _«Aimes-tu ce que tu vois ? J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le mettre en œuvre mais nous revoilà face à face et cette fois-ci, personne ne viendra pour toi. Tu ne pourras plus t'échapper, tu es à moi.» Cersei se leva de son siège puis croisa les mains devant elle, le même maudit sourire triomphant._

 _Emerys fronça doucement les sourcils à l'apparence de la Reine qui n'était pas comme celle dans ses souvenirs à Port-Réal. Elle avait dorénavant les cheveux courts, une robe entièrement recouverte de tissu noire et la Couronne du Roi Tommen sur la tête … Et en regardant brièvement autour d'elle, elle remarqua que les autres gardes portaient tous une armure noire et argent. Similaire à la couleur de leur nouvelle Reine diabolique._

 _«Chien ! Occupe-toi de cette traitresse !» Cracha amèrement Cersei, levant la main à la femme à genoux en contre-bas. Immédiatement après cet ordre direct, le Limier se mit en mouvement et descendit les escaliers dans de grandes enjambées._

 _«Sandor …» Murmura Emerys dans l'horreur absolue lorsque l'homme la fixa avec une expression vide de sentiment, la bouche dans une grimace constante. Avec cette armure noire et sa cicatrice il avait l'air encore plus sombre et meurtrier._

 _«Sandor ! Ne fais pas ça je t'en prie !» Hurla désespérément Emerys, les yeux larges et la respiration de plus en plus rapide lorsque le Limier attrapa le devant de sa robe et la tira vers l'avant pour qu'elle se mette à ses pieds, usant de sa force colossale pour en arriver à ses fins sans la moindre lueur de compassion dans son regard._

 _D'un coup brusque et inattendu, il jeta son poing dans son estomac ce qui l'obligea à se cambrer vers l'avant avec le manque d'air et la douleur intense qui explosa en son intérieur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rouvrir la bouche qu'un autre violent coup parti dans ses côtes déjà meurtries, la projetant ainsi en arrière de retour sur le sol en marbre impeccable. Pas le temps de gémir ni de reprendre son souffle malgré les larmes qui piquaient aux coins de ses yeux. C'était atroce, la douleur ressemblait à des lames qui transperçaient l'ensemble de son corps._

 _Le Limier se pencha vers elle puis la redressa à nouveau contre lui en passant grossièrement une main à l'arrière de sa tête pour la maintenir ainsi, les lèvres plissées de dégoût. L'homme grand resserra sa prise dans ses cheveux emmêlés puis la frappa encore et encore dans l'estomac, les cris étouffés d'Emerys ricochant sur tous les murs de la salle du Trône et dans les oreilles de Cersei Lannister qui se réjouissait du spectacle sanglant._

 _Le goût du cuivre envahi bientôt sa bouche et hors de ses lèvres pâles jusque sur le sol. Sa tête tournait, son esprit s'embrumait, des côtes se fêlaient sous la force du Chien mais jamais elle n'hurla, pas une seule fois elle ne montra sa faiblesse à la Reine impatiente et désireuse de la voir souffrir. La douleur physique n'égalait pas sa douleur morale. Brisée, elle était brisée. Au bout d'un moment qui semblait être des heures pour Emerys, Sandor s'arrêta de la frapper pour la regarder quelques secondes dans ses yeux noirs a mi-clos._

 _«Pourquoi …» Gémit-elle pitoyablement en le regardant en retour, à bout de force mais surtout au bord de l'inconscience. Absolument rien ne pouvait égaler l'horrible sensation de trahison et de tristesse qui se déferlaient en elle._

 _Tandis qu'elle regardait longuement l'homme insensible qu'elle aimait autrefois, la peau de son visage commença à fondre petit à petit. Ce n'était pas seulement sa cicatrice mais tout le reste de son corps qui fondait à la soudaine forte chaleur dans la pièce. La main autour de sa gorge se desserra petit à petit et libéra doucement Emerys de son supplice qui reprit appuis sur ses jambes tremblantes en regardant le spectacle étrange sans ressentir de dégoût. Mais plutôt une sorte de satisfaction maladive mélangé à de la curiosité._

 _Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même pour voir que toute la salle du Trône était baignée dans une sorte de lumière orangeâtre et que toutes les personnes présentes prenaient feu, au ralenti. Non. Le monde autour d'elle tournait au ralenti, il n'y avait qu'Emerys qui pouvait se déplacer normalement dans la pièce._

 _Même le visage de Cersei Lannister se décomposait littéralement avec la soudaine chaleur venue de nulle part. Personne ne bougeait, ils restaient tous là, complètement figés et incapable de crier car le temps venait de ralentir au point où les sons ne pouvaient plus être perçus. Juste … Ce silence. Le calme ainsi que l'agréable chaleur qui dévorait tout sur son passage tel des flammes invisibles._

 _Emerys continua de tourner sur elle-même confusément, la bouche béate et la poitrine montant et descendant doucement alors que ses yeux noirs prenaient dans la scène chaotique, dévorés tout doucement par les flammes qui surgissaient enfin du sol craqueler mais également du plafond. Partout, il y en avait partout. Réduisant la moindre impureté en cendre aux pieds de la femme spectatrice et vraisemblablement intouchable par ce drame._

 _Soudainement, le plafond s'effondra sur elle._

Emerys se redressa subitement en position assise et prit une profonde et bruyante inspiration, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. De la sueur coulait le long de sa nuque ainsi que dans son dos et bien qu'il fasse froid durant les nuits, son corps paraissait être en ébullition.

Elle déglutit plusieurs fois puis posa une main tremblante contre sa gorge en fermant hermétiquement les yeux, les oreilles sifflantes et les horribles images encore gravée dans sa mémoire. A l'intérieur même de ses paupières, l'obligeant à étouffer un gémissement peiné à l'effroi qu'elle ressentait. Qu'est-ce qui avait été le pire dans son cauchemar ? Cersei Lannister, les flammes ou bien Sandor qui était redevenu le Chien Royal ?

Ses yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent finalement sur l'homme en question. Malgré le noir intense de la forêt, elle pouvait distinguer son imposante forme non loin de sa position. Il se trouvait de l'autre côté du petit feu de camp un bras couvrant ses yeux et l'autre sous sa tête comme d'un oreiller, il dormait profondément. Le reste des sans Bannières dormaient eux aussi un peu partout autour d'elle, certains ronflaient tandis que d'autres respiraient normalement. Dans tous les cas personne n'avait rien entendu de sa terreur nocturne. A son plus grand soulagement.

Emerys retira rapidement sa main autour de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit son pouls sous la peau tambouriner furieusement contre ses doigts. Des larmes involontaires s'étaient formées dans ses yeux à la douleur imaginaire mais elle les effaça sans plus tarder. Un horrible rêve, rien de plus ni de moins. Cela ne révélait rien du tout. Elle grimaça à la soudaine douleur sourde dans son poignet et remercia silencieusement le ciel de ne pas avoir réveillé les hommes qui avaient besoin de sommeil avec ses gémissements.

Ce genre de rêve venait fréquemment la tourmenter. Certains plus que d'autres …

Prenant ses souffles frénétiques par le nez et expirant doucement par la bouche, Emerys se leva pour se rendre aux côtés de Sandor, l'homme profondément endormi contre un arbre. Ses muscles avaient besoin d'être détendus tout comme son esprit conflictuel qui demandait une explication rationnelle à tout ça. Proche de lui, le sentant bien vivant contre elle en chassant les séquelles du rêve. Son esprit fiévreux lui avait encore joué de mauvais tours car jamais le Limier lui ferait une chose pareille. Du moins plus maintenant.

Emerys se glissa calmement contre lui puis examina attentivement le côté non brûlé de son visage lorsqu'il retira son bras et qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder confusément, ayant une soudaine crainte à l'estomac qu'il ne réagisse pas bien du tout à ce réveil brusque. Sa bouche s'assécha à nouveau alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir énervé par sa présence mais sa réaction ne fût pas mauvaise. Au contraire.

Sandor cligna des yeux puis redressa la tête pour regarder autour de lui s'il y avait un éventuel danger qui aurait poussé sa femme à venir le réveiller en pleine nuit mais ne voyant rien d'anormal, il se recoucha dans un léger soupir épuisé.

Enroulant un bras protecteur autour de la femme silencieuse à ses côtés il la tira contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre les deux. La chaleur traversa rapidement les couches de vêtements jusqu'à atteindre sa peau, quelque chose qui le rassurait toujours en quelque sorte. Lui faisait savoir qu'elle était bien réelle mais surtout vivante et à lui. Etrangement, le corps d'Emerys était toujours très chaud, un excellent moyen de lutter contre le froid mordant du Nord !

Il sourit faiblement à cette dernière pensée cocasse puis se réajusta plus confortablement pour trouver une bonne place sur le sol avec la jeune femme dorénavant nichée contre sa poitrine. Quelque part il se sentait soulagé qu'elle soit de retour après les reproches de tout à l'heure qu'il devait bien admettre lui avait fait du mal. Ce n'était pourtant rien de grave, ils avaient endurés déjà bien pire ! Mais c'était cette façon de le regarder … un rappel cruel de ce qu'il était autrefois. Un meurtrier sans honneur constamment rongé par la haine qui ne vivait que pour obéir aux ordres.

Mais tout cela était du passé maintenant. Ce fut difficile à admettre, le chemin était long et rude pour le comprendre, mais cette femme courageuse lui avait appris ce qu'était l'amour et la confiance au-delà de la répugnance de soi.

Emerys posa sa tête sous son menton ainsi que sa main juste au-dessus de son cœur, le regard perdu dans les flammes du petit feu qui tenait les hommes au chaud. Elle écoutait la respiration apaisante du Limier puis sourit doucement en sentant son souffle légèrement alcoolisé dans ses cheveux humides. Il était une bonne source de réconfort, cela lui rappelait toujours d'agréables souvenirs.

Toujours souriante à ses pensées secrètes, elle referma les yeux et se résolue à ne plus penser à son rêve idiot.

Mais Emerys ignorait que quelqu'un la regardait silencieusement, assis contre la cime d'un arbre un peu en retrait du groupe endormi. Béric plissa son bon œil à la femme maintenant sereine contre Clegane, un genou replié et son bras posé dessus.

Il avait tout vu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au petit matin le groupe reprit très vite le chemin menant au Nord. Toujours plus proche de Château noir, toujours plus proche du mur.

Anguy, l'archer du groupe, leva son arc face au ciel encore sombre puis visa un corbeau qui passait au-dessus de leurs têtes, presque furtivement. D'un œil aiguisé et d'une rapidité hors norme, il tira une flèche qui transperça l'oiseau en plein vol qui finit par s'écraser à quelques mètres devant Béric Dondarrion.

Tout en offrant un regard irrité à Sandor qui maudit sous son souffle après son geste précis, il récupéra l'oiseau mort dans ses mains pour y retirer délicatement le parchemin enroulé autour de l'une de ses pattes noires. Un message de la plus haute importance sans aucun doute. Mais ne sachant malheureusement pas lire correctement, il le tendit aussitôt à Thoros de Myr lorsque celui-ci s'approcha avec Béric et un autre sans Bannières. La lecture fut rapide et le visage du Prêtre devint soudainement plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait les nouvelles.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as ?» Requit le Limier en fronçant les sourcils aux deux hommes, Emerys à ses côtés.

«Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Comme tu t'en doutes mon cher ami.» Expliqua calmement Thoros d'une touche d'humour dans sa voix tout en enroulant soigneusement le parchemin et en le tendant à Béric Dondarrion pour qu'il le lise à son tour.

«En voyant ta tronche dépitée on s'en doutait ! T'es toujours aussi éloquent, Prêtre inutile ?!» Maugréât sarcastiquement le Chien en croisant ses bras sur sa large poitrine et en levant un sourcil amusé.

«Et toi Clegane, toujours ce manque cruel d'intelligence !» Renvoya Thoros en suivant Béric vers leurs montures en attente pour eux de revenir en selle.

Sandor grommela dans sa barbe, prêt à envoyer une nouvelle insulte mais se calme subitement lorsqu'il sentit la main réconfortante d'Emerys sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux sur cette dernière puis enfin dans son expression inquiète mais souriante avant de laisser sortir un soupir par le nez, resserrant sa prise sur les rênes de son cheval. Il essayait de faire des efforts, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire confiance aux sans Bannières.

Il pressa le pas de son cheval en abandonnant quelques instants sa femme en arrière et vint se mettre à côté des deux hommes qui parlaient entre eux à voix basse. Il voulait connaître ce que le message contenait et surtout comprendre pourquoi le Prêtre semblait aussi nerveux tout à coup.

«Le Roi Tommen est mort. L'enfant s'est suicidé suite à l'explosion du Septuaire de Baylor. Une grande partie de la population de Port-Réal n'a pas survécu suite à ce drame. La nouvelle Reine est Cersei Lannister.» Expliqua finalement Béric quand il aperçut Sandor, la curiosité gravée sur son visage aigri.

«C-comment ? Et les Tyrell ?» S'écria soudainement une voix féminine inquiète derrière eux. Emerys sentit son cœur manquer un douloureux battement lorsque Béric se tourna vers elle et secoua la tête dans la négation, une expression sombre sur son visage.

A cette constatation sa vision se troubla par les larmes de désespoir puis sa respiration devint plus faible au fur et à mesure que son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine affreusement compressée aux terribles nouvelles. Emerys avait énormément apprécié les Tyrell lors de sa détention et plus particulièrement la jolie Margeary. C'était une femme douce et compatissante qui savait exactement comment rendre le sourire même dans les moments les plus difficiles à gérer. Les moments d'angoisses, de peurs et de douleurs. Sans elle, elle ne serait peut-être même plus de ce monde.

Encore une amie disparue par la faute de Cersei. Même si cette information n'était pas mentionner dans le message, il n'y avait aucun doute que la terrible Reine mère était derrière toute cette histoire sordide. Elle savait qu'elle haïssait les Tyrell avec passion non seulement parce qu'ils avaient un certain pouvoir mais aussi à cause de la beauté de Lady Margeary et de l'importance que lui accordait son jeune fils Tommen. Le garçon décédé par amour sans doute.

Une rage aveuglante se déversa soudainement en Emerys, l'obligeant à tenir les rênes de son cheval dans une prise si serrée que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches de colère. Elle leva ses yeux noirs livides face à elle vers les arbres, s'imaginant voir Cersei Lannister en personne et les multiples façons de se venger pour ses actes immorales. Elle sera fortement les dents puis tenta de calmer sa respiration laborieuse afin de retrouver un certain calme, en vain.

Trop de douloureux souvenirs accompagnaient ce message. Des souvenirs de son emprisonnement, de cette vile femme manipulatrice mais plus que tout de la terrible Montagne alias Gregor Clegane. Heureusement que ce dernier était mort. Du moins elle priait pour que ce soit le cas.

Emerys était tellement plongée dans son propre petit monde de vengeance qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Sandor s'était mis à côté d'elle et l'appelait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui disait mais d'après son expression elle pouvait en déduire qu'il était très inquiet pour elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour retrouver son calme, les mains tremblantes spasmodiquement. L'homme à la voix grave mais soucieuse posa une main ferme sur son épaule puis la secoua un peu pour la faire revenir au présent.

«Hey, hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? Où est-ce que tu étais ?» Demanda précipitamment Sandor en se penchant vers la femme déboussolée, leurs chevaux marchant très proche l'un de l'autre au point ou leurs genoux se touchaient. Emerys déglutit mais hocha faiblement la tête en esquissant un petit sourire mal à l'aise, desserrant finalement sa prise sur les rênes.

«Oui … Je vais bien.» Souffla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le Limier serra la mâchoire, pas convaincu par ses dires mais relâcha tout de même son épaule en glissant sa main sur la sienne beaucoup plus petite et moite. Il lui donna une légère pression rassurante, la regardant fixement sans rien dire juste pour l'examiner. Le sentiment en lui ressemblait à de l'empathie mélangé à de la perplexité en voyant ce regard si désespéré au lieu du confiant qu'il avait pris pour habitude de voir sur elle.

Sandor savait à propos de Margeary Tyrell et d'Emerys et il savait que cette nouvelle l'accablait … C'était injuste, il voulait l'aider à se sentir un peu mieux. Elle ne méritait plus de souffrir, sa belle femme avait déjà assez vécue dans cette vie et de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur la situation délicate l'énervait au plus haut point.

«La Reine Cersei … J'ai jamais entendu une aussi grande connerie ! Cette salope aux cheveux jaunes ne mérite pas d'avoir son cul sur le Trône de Fer, ni aucun de ses foutus Lannister d'ailleurs ! Qu'ils crèvent tous jusqu'au dernier et qu'on en parle plus de cette vermine.» Grogna Sandor pour couper le silence gênant qui pesait entre Béric et Thoros.

«La haine Clegane, toujours et encore la haine. Vous comprendrez un jour qu'il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. Je ne suis pas certain que cette Reine restera longtemps sur le Trône de Fer avec ce qui arrive de l'autre côté du Détroit.» Répondit sincèrement Béric en regardant pensivement le ciel éclaircit par l'arrivé du soleil à l'horizon.

«La gamine avec ses trois dragons ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! Ils ont étés décimés par les hommes et ils se feront à nouveau tués comme de vulgaires rats. Ça ne changera rien du tout, tu peux me croire sur parole. Cersei est coriace, elle a finalement eu ce qu'elle voulait.» Sandor leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira exagérément suivit d'un léger rire sans humour.

«Quatre dragons.» Coupa brusquement Thoros en penchant la tête vers le Limier, ses yeux bleus glaces dans son visage dorénavant incrédule. Le plus jeune Clegane ouvrit la bouche mais le chef des sans Bannières poursuivit.

«Un dragon a été aperçut à Port-Réal et dans certaines contrées de Westeros, d'après les dires. Une créature noire d'écaille à quatre pattes qui ne ressemble pas aux dragons qui ont éclos dans les bras de la Mère des Dragons.» Béric pencha la tête sur le côté.

A ces mots, Emerys leva les yeux vers les hommes plus loin devant elle.

«Une créature silencieuse et furtive, pas comme les trois autres plus grands et plus agressifs aussi. Pourquoi Daenerys Targaryen aurait-elle cachée son existence si elle n'avait pas une bonne raison de le faire ?» Renchérit Thoros de Myr en levant les sourcils puis en se remettant correctement sur son cheval, les yeux fixés sur le chemin sinueux devant lui.

Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part du Limier, Béric le regarda et vit qu'il se battait intérieurement d'après son expression renfrognée. L'homme costaud évitait leurs regards, préférant regarder devant lui plutôt que de faire un autre de ses commentaires acerbes et inutiles. Ce qui interpela autant Béric fût ce manque cruel de réaction face à cette nouvelle plutôt déconcertante. Il savait délibérément quelque chose de plus qu'eux.

«Vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ?» Affirma-t-il enfin, le ton de sa voix poussant le Limier à réagir.

Sandor baissa les yeux sur l'encolure de son cheval puis récupéra ensuite sa gourde à sa ceinture pour prendre une grande gorgée de vin. Il plissa les yeux lorsque l'alcool descendit généreusement dans sa gorge déshydratée, cherchant un moyen de contourner la question futile.

«Dites-moi si je me trompe. Vous avez croisez cette chose ?» Pressa Béric d'un chuchotement en jetant un petit coup d'œil nerveux à Thoros qui semblait aussi tendu que lui soudainement, passant ses yeux méfiants de son ami de longue date au Limier.

Ils faisaient en sorte que cette petite discussion ne soit pas entendue par les autres hommes qui suivaient à l'arrière, désireux de garder les informations susceptibles de causer le chaos dans les rangs. Sandor rabaissa sa gourde puis s'essuya grossièrement la bouche avec le dos de sa main en repositionnant sa précieuse boisson à sa ceinture. D'une poignée ferme, il reprit ses rênes mais ne regarda toujours pas l'un des deux hommes marchant tranquillement à côté de lui qui le suppliait du regard pour qu'il avoue.

«Elle existe.» Finit-il par dire dans sa voix grave habituelle en levant les yeux vers l'expression assombrie de Béric Dondarrion. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement sans émettre de son jusqu'à ce que finalement Thoros se mette à rire d'une claque amusée contre sa jambe.

«Tout comme le Maître de la Lumière et les créatures derrière le Mur !» S'esclaffa-t-il dans un grand sourire malicieux.

«Je ne crois pas à toute cette merde ! Ce ne sont que des contes de bonnes femmes.» S'agaça le Limier qui s'empressa de râler quand le Prêtre bavard se mit à lui expliquer les nombreuses visions qu'il avait eues et à quel point son Dieu de la Lumière était puissant mais il n'en avait clairement rien à faire de ce qu'il lui racontait.

«Les choses n'arrivent pas par hasard Clegane. Il y a toujours une signification. La perte de votre village paisible et de ses habitants, votre brûlure par la main de votre frère et votre rencontre avec Emerys … La mort de votre enfant-» Béric fut brusquement couper dans son monologue par Sandor qui l'attrapa à l'avant de la chemise et le tira proche de son visage enragé.

«Pas un mot de plus Béric, ou je te tue et je ferais en sorte que cette fois-ci ton petit Prêtre adoré ne puisse pas te ramener chez les vivants ! Crois-moi je m'en assurerais. J'en ai assez de vos conneries.» Siffla-t-il avec colère en le secouant rudement.

«Sandor ! Arrête !» Cria Emerys une fois à côté des deux hommes en conflit, les yeux écarquillés à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. En retrait, elle entendit avec horreur l'archer armer son arc et visé la tête du Limier tandis que les autres hommes prirent leurs épées en cas de combat.

«J'ignore comment tu sais toutes ces choses, mais ce qui se passe entre ma femme et moi ne te concerne pas ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ça ne regarde personne. Vous vous croyez supérieur, alors que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de petits rigolos qui croit dur comme fer en un Dieu imaginaire. La vie, toute cette merde, c'est pas une partie de plaisir et aucune croyance ne changera ça.» Sandor relâcha subitement Béric après lui avoir jeté un regard noir luisant de remords.

Béric toussota inconfortablement puis passa une main autour de sa gorge en feu avant de lever son autre main pour faire signe à ses hommes qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger dorénavant. Anguy retira sa flèche de son arc afin de le ranger à nouveau de retour sur son épaule, les yeux méfiant sur le Chien instable émotionnellement. L'ironie, qui l'aurait cru ? Tous, autant qu'ils étaient dans cette immense forêt demeurante silencieuse se regardaient avec scepticisme, la tension à son apogée. Un véritable combat du regard qui pourrait vite mal finir.

Contre toute attente, personne ne reprit la parole pas même le Prêtre qui semblait pourtant être sur le point d'en découdre mais qui se ravisa après avoir reçu un signe d'avertissement de son chef désireux d'atténuer la tension. Ils reprirent tous la route sans un autre mot, le bruit des sabots des chevaux résonnant sur la terre sèche du sol de la forêt. Emerys n'avait pas tout entendu de la petite conversation entre Béric et Sandor mais avec ce qu'il venait de se passer elle savait que l'homme aux multiples morts avait touché une corde sensible chez le Limier. Restait à savoir laquelle.

Souriant sciemment à l'homme au visage brûlé à la fois énervé et triste à côté d'elle, Emerys posa une main chaleureuse sur son genou puis le tapota calmement, espérant avoir une petite reconnaissance même infime dans ses yeux bruns de chien battu.

Mais Sandor ne réagit pas à la grande déception d'Emerys qui ne voulait plus le voir dans cet état-là. Jamais, c'était un spectacle déchirant. Elle soupira doucement par la bouche puis releva son regard accusateur vers les chevaux de Thoros de Myr et de Béric Dondarrion qui marchaient à l'avant du cortège des sans Bannières, tous deux silencieux à présent. Quelque chose d'inhabituel en effet.

Le Prêtre rouge s'était retourné plusieurs fois pour la regarder fixement dans les yeux comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir des réponses qui ne vinrent jamais. Son visage était froid et son regard calculateur, ce qui la rendit quelque peu mal à l'aise. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait intensément de cette façon elle avait l'impression qu'il tentait de voir à travers son âme pour y dénicher ses plus sombres secrets. Emerys n'appréciait guère cette façon qu'utilisait Thoros pour la mettre dans l'embarras. Volontairement ou non.

Et il y avait encore tant de chemin à parcourir jusque dans le Nord et finalement vers Winterfell. Pour quel but ? Elle l'ignorait encore. Les sans Bannières n'avaient pas réellement de destination précise en tête mais ils voulaient se rapprocher le plus possible du grand Mur. Thoros disait que le Maître de la Lumière voulait qu'ils aillent là-bas pour une raison inconnue mais sans doute très importante.

Qu'allaient-ils trouver au bout du voyage ?

Emerys retint sa respiration puis se redressa sur la selle de son cheval, le dos droit et les yeux regardant fixement l'avant du groupe. Tant de questions sans réponses aujourd'hui … Trop d'incertitudes à l'horizon. De nombreux secrets restaient à être découverts mais plus elle rapprochait du but, plus son esprit s'éclaircissait après toutes ces années maintenu dans l'ombre. Loin de la vérité, loin de son origine véritable. Grâce à un seul homme qui lui avait appris ce qu'était le contrôle de soi-même, Varys.

Sandor restait très silencieux à côté de la jeune femme en profonde réflexion, s'autorisant quelques coups d'œil pour voir si elle allait bien. Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois mais ne pouvait se résoudre à parler car il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les mots.

 _En temps voulu …_ Emerys le regarda du coin de l'œil puis sourit tristement.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'un vent froid venu de nulle part souffla sur le groupe silencieux, amenant avec lui quelques flocons de neiges cristallins.

L'hiver arrivait.

A suivre dans la prochaine partie ...

* * *

Fin de cette troisième partie. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la suivante qui s'avère particulièrement intéressante en termes de surprises et de nouvelles rencontres très importantes ;)

En tout cas je vous remercie sincèrement pour la lecture, fidèles amis lecteurs !

A la prochaine, VP


End file.
